The Bittersweet Life of Mikan Sakura
by sakuraheartz
Summary: Mikan Sakura was a world known celebrity. After a tragic accident that led to her parent’s death, she decided to fulfill their last wish to graduate high school and thus led her and her brothers to attend the prestigious Gakuen Alice. NxM and OOCs
1. The Incident

A Bittersweet life of Mikan Sakura

**Disclaimer: **Simply said, I did not own Gakuen Alice…but I do own the plot of the story.

**Author:** sakuraheartz

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura was a world known celebrity. After a tragic accident that led to her parent's death, she decided to fulfill their last wish to graduate high school and thus led her and her brothers to attend the prestigious Gakuen Alice. MXN

**A/N: **I've always loved writing stories for others to read. Up until now, I've only shown my stories to my family and friends. So now, I'm going to share some of it with you guys. Hope you enjoy my first fanfict. 

Mikan's Batch - 17 years old

Tsubasa's Batch - 19 years old

Youichi - 3 years old

**Important Note:** chapter 1-4 would be the events before Mikan goes to GA. Chapter 5 onwards are where Mikan started to attend her new school.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A young brunette was sitting upright on the hospital bed and was gazing outside the window. A lot of things have gone through her mind about the incident that just happened a few days ago. A drop of tear was glistering on her porcelain face as she remembered her deceased parents. Before she lost control of her tears, she heard the door opened. She wiped her tears away and turned around to see a blond boy with a rabbit on his arms.

'Gees…those guys won't give up. I struggle for more than 20 minutes just to get to the entrance from the parking lot,' he sigh. 'Are you feeling ok?' he asked her when she did not say anything to him, eyes full of concern was evident on his face.

Mikan nods at him answering his question. 'When will I go home?' she finally asked. She was bored and you could see it in her face. She wanted to get home and wanted to sleep on her own bed and kept wishing that the incident was just another one of her nightmare. But she knows that she have to accept the truth that her parents were already dead – murdered, to be precise. She tried to control her tears again as they threatened to fall from her eyes.

'I've asked the doctors about it. They said that they want to keep you on observation for a few more days and if they find that there's nothing wrong with you, they would let you go.' The boy said while petting his pet.

She scoffed at his statement and could not help but roll her eyes. She hated being in the hospital with nothing to do. She wanted to go home. She swears that she would do anything, even washing the disgusting toilet in the hospital just to get out of there. 'How's Youichi?' she asked.

'Hotaru's taking care of him at the moment. He told me to tell you that he miss you though,' he said. 'I wanted to bring him here but with all the reporters outside, I would be risking his safety,' he continued.

'Ruka-pyon…' he glared at the brunet girl. _Sigh, she never called me oni-chan anymore. I missed the old days where she would follow me around like a lost duckling, _he thought. 'Have they found that wretched man?' she asked him with her eyes full of hatred and anger.

'Yes, they just did this morning' Ruka said. 'He was in otou-san's lab when they found them. They said that he keeps muttering about his latest "discovery",' Mikan's eyes widened. Their father was a famous scientist who works on finding the cures for diseases such as AIDS, Alzheimer's disease and Parkinson disease. The government provided their father, his personal laboratory for his research. The person that Mikan referred to as the wretched man would be her father's assistance – his stepson, as in Mikan and Ruka's step brothers.

'That Persona! Just what the heck was he thinking?' she said angrily. 'I swear, if I saw him the next time, I would punch him straight in the face!'

'I did. I broke that stupid mask of his and probably his nose too,' he said proudly. 'Though I know that he's not worth our time but…I just don't know what to think anymore.'

'He KILLED our parents Ruka! The one who took care of us since we were born 16 years ago and the one who brought him up when he was alone abandoned on the street! How can he do that to them?' finally releasing the tears that she tried hard not to show anyone but herself.

Ruka rushed to his sister's side and hugged her. 'I know how you feel Mikan' he let a tear drop from his face. 'We were all betrayed by him. He was our brother, he played with us, eat with us, share jokes with us, for God's sake he was our family. We never suspected that he would murder our parents and shot you from behind…'

'I just don't see the reason WHY did he have to kill them!' she sobbed as she hugged him back, tighter. 'W-When I came back from work, I heard gunshots and m-mom's scream. I got panicked and ran towards the n-noise,' she stuttered, recalling the events of the incident. 'When I got there, I stood on the door and f-found mom and dad, on the floor. T-There was b-blood everywhere. I saw Persona was there with the gun. I tried to run but my feet were glued to the floor. When I heard you calling me, I snapped out of it and told you to run away. And the n-next thing I know, I couldn't feel anything and then I blacked out.'

It took her an hour for her to calm down. She was in a mess. Ruka had never been to the scene of the crime where her parents were found. He was sure that the scene traumatized her. Everyone could if the person who was being shot were his or her parent. After waiting for a moment, Ruka began to speak up, 'He is sentence to death penalty. The date hasn't been finalized yet. No trial will be held for him'

Mikan just nod, showing that she heard him. 'I better go now. I promised Youichi that I would be back before dinner. I'll come visit you again tomorrow ok? Take care,' Ruka said as he kissed her on her forehead. She watched his brother went out of the door and plopped back on the bed. She pulled up the blanket and tried to get some sleep. _Otou-san…oka-san…_was the last thing that she remembered before she was drifted to the sleeping world.

**…To be continued…**

**

* * *

**So… how was it? Please send me review and your honest opinion is really important to me. I can handle flames. And excuse me if there are grammar mistakes. I'll be posting the next chapter sometime this week.


	2. Home

The Bittersweet life of Mikan Sakura

**Disclaimer: **Simply said, I did not own Gakuen Alice…but I do own the plot of the story.

**Author:** sakuraheartz

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura was a world known celebrity. After a tragic accident that led to her parent's death, she decided to fulfill their last wish to graduate high school and thus led her and her brothers to attend the prestigious Gakuen Alice. MXN

**A/N:** I've always got compliments from people how my stories are great and all those stuff, but coming form people other than my family or friends makes me remember how much I loved writing stories. So I thank you from the bottom of my heart from those who reviewed my first chapter; Moon'sAbyss, Mikan101 and michiyo. It means a lot to me. This second chapter is dedicated to those who have read and review my story. Enjoy…

Mikan's Batch – 17 years old

Tsubasa's Batch – 19 years old

Youichi – 3 years old

**Important Note:** chapter 1-4 would be the events before Mikan goes to GA. Chapter 5 onwards are where Mikan started to attend her new school.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Home**

As she stepped out of the building, flashes of light was surrounding around her. She covered her eyes as her brother lead her to the limo and her bodyguard was protecting her from behind. Thousands of questions were directed towards her but she ignored them and marched to the said car.

'I thought that you were kidding when you said that you spent more than 20 minutes just to get to the building,' Mikan said when they were finally in the limo. Ruka laughed dryly and motioned the driver to send them home. Mikan was too tired to argue with Ruka. Truth to be told, she wanted to visit their parent's grave. She missed their funeral because she was still in the hospital. She stared outside of the car as she sighs.

'I've asked the maid to cleaned that room,' Ruka said after a moment of silence. By that room, Mikan knows that he meant the room where her parents were killed. She felt her tears rising and a painful tug on her heart makes it harder to stop the tears from coming. They stayed in silence until they arrived at a big mansion that looks like a home for aristocrats.

Around twenty reporters could be seen outside the gate as the guards tried hard to keep them from nearing the mansion. With great difficulty, the limo managed to enter the premises of the mansion. 'I wonder how's Youichi doing?' Mikan asked.

'He was happy when I told him that you will be coming home today,' Ruka answered.

They went out of the limo as it stopped at the front door of the mansion. Mikan stepped on the mansion as the butler opened the door, only to be greeted by a hug from Youichi. She almost stumbled backwards but managed to keep her balance. She picked him up with one arm and lifted him until they were eye level. Tearstains could be seen on his face as he cried more. Mikan wiped his tears and hugged him tight. 'I missed you onee-chan,' Youichi said.

'I missed you too Youichi,' Mikan replied. Ruka, who was standing behind Mikan make his way inside and stood beside a raven hair women with amethyst eyes. Mikan lifted her face and greet the women. 'Hey Hotaru,' she said. Hotaru was Mikan's best friend since childhood. She was also Ruka's girlfriend and she was practically a family since she always stayed at their house.

Hotaru flashed Mikan with her rare smile and motioned towards her. 'How are you feeling?' she asked.

Mikan shrugged. 'Ask me that question again after I had my shower later. I smell like a dung,' Hotaru nodded in agreement and this caused Ruka to let out a chuckle and put a smile on Youichi's face. With that statement, she put Youichi down and proceeds to her room. The others just went to the living room to take some rest. After that, the maids started to do their chore and prepared the foods for dinner.

**Ooo Dinner ooO**

They seated themselves to face each other on a long mahogany table filled with food. They ate in comfortable silence. Mikan was the first to break the silence when she asked Hotaru 'Will you be staying here for tonight, Hotaru?'

Hotaru shook her head and replied 'I can't, I had a deadline to finished building my invention. The customer is paying me double to finished it by tomorrow.'

Mikan led out a small laugh at the statement. _Hotaru and her money cravings _she thought. _Well, that is one of the reasons for Pyon-nii to be attracted to her I guess._

The dinner continues as they discussed about everything that Mikan missed out during her stay in the hospital and how Hotaru used her invention to get rid of the reporter.

**Ooo Mikan's room ooO**

Mikan was about to sleep when he heard a small knock on her door. When she opened her door, she saw little Youichi standing with a teddy bear on his arms. She picked him up. 'What's wrong? Can't sleep?' she asked. Youichi just nodded. An idea pooped on her mind. 'You know what? Let's sleep together with Pyon-nii chan,' Youichi smiled and nodded in agreement.

Mikan then went to Ruka's room with Youichi on her arms. She knocked his door and waited for Ruka to open it. A few moments later, the door swung open. Ruka stared at his two siblings then he greets them. 'Hey guys, sorry I was at the bathroom just now. What brings you two here?'

'Do you mind if we sleep together just for tonight?' Mikan asked her brother. Youichi put on a puppy dog eyes and showed it to Ruka, pleading him to let them sleep with him. Ruka smiled at the scene as he opened the door wider to let them in.

They were on Ruka's bed ready to sleep with the arrangement Ruka and Mikan on the side of the bed and Youichi in the middle. 'Ne…Pyon-nii,' Mikan said in a low voice. Ruka replied with a 'hmm' indicating that he heard that she was talking to him.

'I know this is too sudden but I want to have a family vacation seeing that I'm going to take a break from the entertainment world' she said. 'You know, take a break for a while. The incident with our parents made me realized we haven't spent time with our family for the past two months'

'I want to go to the resort in the mountain,' Youichi said. Ruka thought for a while. It was true that they had been busy with their work. Mikan and Ruka were working as a model and were under the famous modeling company, STARZ. Mikan was also the most sought celebrity at the moment and was busy with her singing and acting career.

'We could bring Hotaru with us, right Youichi?' Mikan said mischievously. She knows that Ruka would agree to everything she said when it comes his girlfriend. Youichi knowing where the conversation led to nodded his head vigorously and put a puppy dogs eyes to Ruka yet again.

Ruka perked up with the mention of his girlfriend's name. 'Well…we could arranged that tomorrow,' he said. Mikan and Youichi high five to each other and snickered at their brother's behaviour. 'W-Whatever, go to sleep you both,' Ruka said blushing.

With that, the three of them went to sleep with their hand connected to each other.

…**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Second chapter…I've almost finished with chapter 3 and I'll be posting it hopefully by the end of this week. Millions of scenes shot through my head and I don't know which one is the most suitable for this story. I will try my best to make this story worth your time to read. So please review guys. My life is depending on it~


	3. The Vacation

The Bittersweet life of Mikan Sakura

**Disclaimer: **Simply said, I did not own Gakuen Alice…but I do own the plot of the story.

**Author:** sakuraheartz

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura was a world known celebrity. After a tragic accident that led to her parent's death, she decided to fulfill their last wish to graduate high school and thus led her and her brothers to attend the prestigious Gakuen Alice. MXN

Mikan's Batch – 17 years old

Tsubasa's Batch – 19 years old

Youichi – 3 years old

**A/N:** Alas, chapter 3. **Important Note:** chapter 1-4 would be the events before Mikan goes to GA. Chapter 5 onwards are where Mikan started to attend her new school. As always, thank you for those who have reviewed my stories. Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Vacation**

Mikan took a deep breath of the fresh air of the countryside. She was currently on the balcony of the suite that they have rented for the vacation. The room was big enough for the four of them to fit in. Hotaru and Ruka were with the reception to claim their entire luggage while Youichi was sleeping on the couch.

'This is relaxing…' she let her hair to sway against the wind. She tucked a strand of hair that was on her face when she noticed that there was someone else on the left side of their balcony. She looked at that person and finds him staring at her. His crimson eyes and his handsome feature mesmerized her. She then bowed slightly as to acknowledge his presence and give him a heartwarming smile. The guy just shrugged and went inside his room. She raised an eyebrow at his action. 'How rude,' she said. Then she continued to stare at the horizon, as the sun was about to set.

She was reminiscing about the past where her family was on a vacation long time ago. She felt nostalgic and tears were starting to well up when she heard the door in the room opened. She wiped her tears away and saw Ruka and Hotaru entering. She put on a smile on her face and greets them.

**Ooo Someone's POV ooO**

I was enjoying the breeze when I heard someone stepped out of the balcony next to ours. I was about to go inside fearing that it might be another fangirl. It surprised me to find a beautiful girl around my age with her brunet hair that reached her waist watching the sea. I stared at the corner of her eyes and saw that they were full of sadness and loneliness even though she had a small smile on her face. She tucked a strand of hair when the wind blew and she finally realized that I was there. She stared at me for a moment and I could not help but feel a shot of adrenalin swept through my body. She was beautiful.

She then bowed slightly and smiled at me. God, she's cute. I could not help but feel the heat rises up on my cheek. WTH. I have never reacted like this whenever a girl was around. Why do she had this effect on me? Snapped out of it dammit! I went inside to prevent her from seeing me blushing.

When I closed the door of the balcony shut, my sister, Aoi walked up to me. 'There you are Natsume nii-chan. I was looking for you,' she said. Then she grasped, 'Nii-chan! Why is your face red? Are you sick? OMG! OTOU-SAN!! OKA-SAN!! NATSUME NII-CAHN IS SICK! WAA…WHERE'S THE MEDICINE?' I just stared at her running around the room as I settled myself on the nearest couch. I took a manga that I brought along during the vacation and put it on my face. I placed my right hand on my chest and I could still feel that my heart was racing. I tried to figure out what had happened to me when I feel drowsy and I let sleep to takeover.

**Ooo end POV ooO**

**

* * *

**They were having dinner that night in their suite. 'So what we going to do tonight guys?' Mikan asked.

'I wanna play my new video game tonight,' Youichi said. She turns to Ruka and he said that he wanted to sleep because he was tired. Hotaru just shrugged and said that she wanted to build a new invention.

Mikan just sigh. She wanted to take a stroll outside with everyone but they seemed to have a plan on their own. She then told them that she wanted to explore the place after dinner. The others just told her to take care of herself and avoid places that might have reporters and her fans around.

After dinner, she put on a white sweater and a flowing white skirt that reached above her knees. She let her hair down seeing that the night would be cold. After asking his brother's permission and kissed Youichi's forehead, she went out of their room. She just wandered around aimlessly and reached the backyard. _These place is HUGE_ she thought. She saw a sakura tree near the fountain in the backyard and decided to go there. Before she took another step, a flash of light and a clicking sound made her stop. She looked around at the source of the sound and found two people who seemed to be reporters with their cameras ready to take another pictures of her. 'It's Mikan Sakura!' one of the reporter exclaimed. 'This will make the boss happy,' the other said.

_Oh no! _She thought. She then run towards the garden in the backyard hoping to lost the reporters. They were trailing from her behind. Fortunately, she was a fast runner and they seemed to be a few good meters away from them. She went to the fountain only to bump into someone. She was about to fall when she felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around her, preventing her from falling. She looked up and found a familiar pair of crimson eyes staring back at her. He was the same person that she saw earlier in the balcony. She grasped when she heard a shout, 'I saw her went through the fountain!'

She panicked and she did know where to run when she felt a jacket wrapped around her and pulling her closer to the man. Then, she felt that the person pressed his lips on her. She grasped causing the person to deepen the kiss more. She was enjoying the moment when she realized that a stranger was kissing her! Moreover, that was her first kiss! She was about to pushed the person away when she heard someone said in frustration, 'Where is SHE?' _It was the reporters_ she thought. The man then released her from the kiss and hugged her closer towards him. She blushed at his action and her heart was beating violently against her chest. 'Can you please go away? You are ruining the mood,' the man said coldly to the reporters.

'Have you seen a girl running here by any chance?' one of the reporters asked. _God, he's persistent_ Mikan thought. 'She had brunet hair and brown eyes and about this height?' the other reporter explained Mikan's feature and raised his hand around Mikan's height.

'No! Can you go away now, my girlfriend might kill you if you don't,' he glared at them. They whimpered at his glare and run to the other direction to searched for Mikan. Making sure that the two people was away, the man then pulled the jacket that was concealing her from the reporters.

She stared at him. 'That was my first kiss you know,' she said as tears stung the backs of her eyes. She always thought that her fist kiss would be with the one she truly loved.

Guilt was evident on the person's eyes but he did not want to say sorry. He never said sorry to anyone for everything. His pride got his way but his heart ached when he saw the tears formed on her eyes. 'That was my first kiss too,' he admitted. Hoping that she might stop crying.

He wiped the tears off her face using his thumb. Shocked by his action, she stared at him. Sensing that was his way of apology she smiled at him, 'Well…at least those people won't find me anytime soon'. She then laughs.

He felt the familiar tug on his heart when she started laughing. He wanted to pulled her closer to him and kissed her again. But he did not want to scare the girl so he put his hands on his sides and turn his head away from her to prevent her seeing him blushing.

'What's your name? I'm Mikan,' she asked him. He looked at her and answered, 'Natsume'. She flashed a smile at him and proceeds to the sakura tree near the fountain with him closely behind her. Suddenly, there was a strong wind blowing that caused Mikan's skirt to hitched up abit, showing her underwear. Natsume smirked at the view. Mikan was oblivious to her surrounding, wipe the strands of hair that was on her face and sit on the trunk of the sakura tree. Natsume then followed her and plopped himself next to her.

'Are you on a vacation with your family?' she asked. Natsume nodded.

'This is the only time when my father was not busy with his work in his office, that's why we went on vacation whenever he's free,' he said. 'How about you?' This was the first time that he felt that he could talk freely with someone. He surprises himself that he feels that he can tell her everything that he was feeling at that time. Even with his family or his best friend, he never talked this much and only replied whenever needed with a 'hn' or at least a nod to let them know that he was listening.

'I need to get away for a while,' she answered his question. He raised his eyebrow in question. She sighs then she told him her story, about her parents, about her family, about persona, her career and the incident. He was listening to every word she said and did not interrupt her with any questions much to Mikan's delight. After she finished telling her story, Natsume pulled her into his embrace and held her closely.

'N-Natsume?' she blushed at his action. Her heart was thumping loudly and she swears that he could hear it.

'Cry,' Natsume said as he felt Mikan's body stiffened. Then he heard a loud sob and she was crying in his arms. After a while, she seemed to calm down. He could feel her moving on his arms, wiping her tears away. Then, she hugged him on his waist, much to his delight and stayed in that position as they enjoyed their moment together.

'Natsume...' Mikan looked up to his face.

He replied with a 'hn…?' looking down staring at her beautiful face. There was a moment of silence then she said 'Thank You' to him. 'You're welcome, polka dots,' he replied. She stared at him in confusion but then realized that he was talking about her underwear. 'Pervert,' she curse him as he chuckled.

He had the urge to kiss her again so he leaned closer to her face. Mikan was blushing when Natsume's face was only centimeters away from hers. She closed her eyes for the awaiting kiss.

Suddenly, they heard a bell ring form a distance. They jumped from their position and stared at each other. They laughed at their action as Natsume stood up and held out a hand for Mikan to take. She accepted his hand. After that she looked at her watch.

She gasped. 'Oh no,' she said.

'What's wrong?' Natsume asked.

'It's almost midnight. I have to get back to the suit or Hotaru will hit me with her Baka gun!' Mikan wailed.

Natsume was smiling at her cuteness and it brought a swell on his heart. He took her hand and led the way. 'Come on, I'll send you back to the suite. I need to go back too,' he said. She blushed yet again and they walked back to the suite in a companionable silence. When they reached her door, Mikan asked him, 'Will I see you tomorrow?'

He frowned at her question as he remembered that they would be going to the airport at 3am tomorrow morning. He told her the truth. As expected she was sad by the news. He fished out his mobile and told her to give her number to him so that they can still be in contact. She also registered his number on her phone.

After saying goodnight, she took out her card key. Before she opened her door, she heard Natsume called her name. She turned around to face him when he pulled her for another kiss. She responded to the kiss and it continued for minutes until she was left breathless. Natsume motioned her to go into the suit after he gave her another peck on her lips. She flashed him a genuine smile.

When she was inside, she closed the door and fall on her knees on the doorstep. Her heart was racing and she could still feel the pressure of his lips on her. She could feel heat rises on her face. When she lifted her face, she saw Hotaru grinning with a camera on her hand.

_Oh no don't tell me she…_she thought. Hotaru flashed a smile that said _yes-I-just-did_. Mikan panicked. She tried to get the camera away from Hotaru's hand but her effort was in vain.

'Imagine how much money I can get with this picture,' Hotaru said slyly. 'And what would you think Ruka would say when he found out.'

Mikan froze. _Oh no…Ruka! I'm so dead!_ She thought. 'Please Hotaru! Keep this one from him. 'I'd do anything! I'll pay you, just please don't tell him!' Ruka was overprotective over his siblings. She could imagine what he would do when he find out about this. He would lecture her for hours and let her sit in the corner of the room for half a day, which caused her to have a painful back ache the next day. She did not want to experience it again.

Upon hearing her say about 'money', Hotaru's eyes were glittering and money sign could be seen on her eyes. 'How much?' she asked Mikan.

'10,000 rabbits,' Mikan answered. She frowned as she heard Hotaru said that was not enough. 'Hey! That was a lot of money you know!' she exclaimed.

'Oh Ruka…' Hotaru said sweetly calling for Ruka, as she walked to his room. Mikan was panicking. 'Ok, I'll give you any amount you want, just DON'T tell him PLEASE!' she pleaded.

'That's more I like it,' Hotaru smiled happily at her statement.

'Sigh, you have the access to my account anyway. Just don't tell him please,' Mikan sigh in defeat.

'Glad doing business with you Mikan,' Hotaru said then proceed to her room.

Mikan went into her room and changed into her pajama and went to her bed. She was about to close her eyes when she heard her mobile ringing.

**Baby, I love you**

**And I never let you go**

**But if I have to**

**Boy, I think that you should know**

**All the love we made**

**Can never be erased**

**And I promise you that you will never replaced** –

She flipped it open and read the message that was sent to her. She smiled at the message because Natsume sent it. It read: **Sweet dreams, Mikan –Natsume. **She replied immediately with the same gesture and closed her eyes. Natsume was able to make her feel better after all the bad things that had happened to her and she was able to be happy again. She touched her lips and whispered his name. Then she went off to the dream world with attached smile on her face.

…**To be continue…**

**

* * *

**I can't believe it. My third chapter! I'm plotting my fifth at the moment and almost finished with my fourth chapter. Keep sending those reviews guys. Every time I read them, I found myself pumped up and am ready to write another chapter to my story. Oh and don't forget to read my one-shot called **Days Gone By** and tell me what you think about it. So until then, please wait patiently for my next chapter. If I'm in a good mood, I'll be posting it by the end of this week. Till next time~


	4. The Preparation

The Bittersweet life of Mikan Sakura

**Disclaimer: **Simply said, I did not own Gakuen Alice…but I do own the plot of the story.

**Author:** sakuraheartz

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura was a world known celebrity. After a tragic accident that led to her parent's death, she decided to fulfill their last wish to graduate high school and thus led her and her brothers to attend the prestigious Gakuen Alice. MXN

Mikan's Batch – 17 years old

Tsubasa's Batch – 19 years old

Youichi – 3 years old

**A/N:** I'm back with a new chapter guys. I wanted to thank you to those who send their review, I got teary eyed whenever I read them. Not from sadness but from happiness. I've got positive responses from you guys and my hands are itching to type faster and more determined to finish the story. This story is dedicated to those who have reviewed my story; **michiyo, kikyorules10, Littleazngirl24, babee-angel, Mikan 101 and Moon'sAbyss. **

Well, enough chitchat for now and on with the story. Enjoy~

**Important Note:** chapter 1-4 would be the events before Mikan goes to GA. Chapter 5 onwards are where Mikan started to attend her new school.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Preparation**

Mikan and her siblings along with Hotaru were on their way home from their vacation. It was a quiet ride on the limo. Everyone was keeping themselves busy. Youichi was sleeping while Ruka was petting his rabbit. Hotaru was building what seemed to be like a miniature penguin. Mikan stared out of the window and think about the phone call that she received this morning.

Mikan and Ruka's manager, Ms Gabrielle had called them and asked them to come back to continue doing their job. Mikan grunted at the idea. She wanted to spend more time with her family. For once, she wanted to be normal. No stage, no singing lesson at 2 in the morning, no more catwalks – just plain normal. It's not that she hated doing them, it was just that she wanted to do something new.

With that thought, she remembers the time when her parents were still alive, when all of the family was in the kitchen, enjoying their meal.

**Ooo Flashback ooO**

'I wonder how school was like?' asked the bubbly brunet. All of the Sakura's siblings were home-schooled. This was due to the hectic schedule for Mikan and Ruka as celebrities made them unable to attend school. Persona and Youichi did not want to attend the school unless all of them go together.

'Why the sudden thought?' Mikan's mother, Yuka Azumi asked. She serves her husband, Sakura Yukihara some of the salad that was prepared on the table before serving her some to herself.

'Nothing. Just wondering,' she said. Ruka was also thinking about that. His best friend also went to school despite his part time job as a model. The only information that he gets from his bestriend was 'hellhole', 'stupid fangirls' and 'stuck up brats'. Ruka laugh at his statement but that only made him more curious about how school was really like.

'I know that you are happy with your job,' Yukihara said to Mikan. 'But if you want to, I can enroll you into a school. You know, to experience some hardship being a student and make new friends.'

'I've always wanted all my children to graduate high school and then get a job. And then married and …' Yuka said dreamily. Everyone sweatdrop seeing their mother/wife was acting as if she was in a world of her own.

'We'll tell you if we decided to attend a school.' Ruka said and Mikan nodded in agreement. After that, they continued dinner as their parents were telling them about their life in high school.

**Ooo End Flashback ooO**

Mikan wanted to fulfill their parent's wish of them graduating high school. Moreover, she wanted to experience something new. She stared at Ruka, doubting whether she should told him about her idea or not. As if sensing someone looking at him, Ruka lifted his face and found his sister staring at him.

'What?' he asked as he looked at Mikan's troubled face.

'Umm…never mind. It's a crazy idea after all,' Mikan said as she let out a small laugh.

Ruka was curious at his sister behaviour and he pursue her to tell him what she was thinking. 'All right already,' she began. 'I was wondering if we could attend a high school for this semester. They've just started 2 days ago you know?'

Ruka was dumbfounded by his sister's words. He was okay with the idea of attending high school it was just that he could not stand sharing a bathroom along with hundreds of other students, mind you he's a clean freak. He shivered at that thought. Hotaru who was now focusing at Mikan was also curious at her statement. 'What might you decide that you want to attend a school anyway?' she asked.

'Well, I always wanted to attend one and be a normal student you know?' Mikan said, her eyes sparkling. 'Who knows it might be fun,' she added.

'Youichi also wanted to attend a school with one-chan and oni-chan,' Youichi said who woke up a moment ago.

Hotaru sighed and took out her portable computer. She typed something on her computer and minutes later her she let them see what she had been searching. She connects her computer to a projector that was installed in the limo. A picture of huge buildings that was surrounded by forests that seemed to never ends shows up on the projector. 'This is Gakuen Alice, one of the most prestigious school here in Japan,' Hotaru begins. 'It has 3 buildings for the elementary division, middle school division and high school division. So you three can attend this school but Youichi will be categorize in the elementary division while you two will be placed in the high school division,' she elaborates.

'Does that mean that we're going to be together in the same school?' Mikan asked. She did not like the idea of having to be separated with her siblings. She looked at Hotaru with hopeful eyes.

'Are you deaf, baka? I've already explained to you that they have 3 divisions in that school. So yes, you three will attend the same school,' Hotaru said, rolling her eyes as she sigh at her best friends behaviour.

Ignoring Hotaru's insult, Mikan turned to Youichi. 'Isn't it great Youichi? We're going to attend a school together,' she said happily. Youichi just nodded and smile at her. He cannot believed that the person next to her was his nee-chan because to him, she was much more childish than he was.

Mikan then turned to Hotaru. 'Ne, ne, Hotaru, will you go with us?' Mikan asked.

Hotaru shrugged. 'I don't want to mingle myself with idiots. They might infect me with their idiotic germs,' she said coldly.

A vein could be seen on Mikan's head as she snarled at Hotaru. 'Who are you calling an idiot?' she said, more like demanding for her answer.

'That's why you're a baka,' Hotaru said calmly. 'I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about those people who studies there, baka. It seems that you already accepted yourself as a baka. Well, good for you.'

Mikan was about to charged at Hotaru and attacked her, but seeing that Youichi was there, she did not want to set a bad example at him. Moreover, she would only get hit by the baka gun that Hotaru invented 'specially' for her. Instead, she held her breath and counted from 10 to backwards, then she exhaled. Natsume had teaches her this method whenever he felt he wanted to snapped at someone.

'Oh yea, you've mention that you have attend a school before Hotaru' Ruka asked. 'Is it here?' he pointed to the map of the school. Hotaru just nodded. With her confirmation, Ruka asked her how school was really like. Ruka's curiosity and his never-ending questions made Hotaru nuts. Losing her patients, Hotaru took her newly upgraded baka gun and shoots Ruka couple of times and makes him unconscious.

'That felt good,' Hotaru said. 'As I say, Gakuen Alice is a prestigious school but since the last two years, they made Gakuen Alice as a boarding school and made it compulsory to all the students. Students can only come back home during the public holidays. Are you up to it Mikan?' That was one of the reasons why Hotaru stopped going to the school, she did not want to be separated from the Sakura siblings, though she might cut her tongue before she admit that to them.

Mikan thought for a while and knows that she will not have any regret. She nods at Hotaru and she looked at the three people who were important to her. _I can do anything as long as they are with me,_ she thought.

She glances at her phone and started to think about Natsume. He has not replied her messages since he started going to school two days ago. She had tried to call him but to not avail. _He must be busy with his schoolwork_, she thought. _Maybe I'll try to call him again later._

'Wait Hotaru, you're going to attend the school with us too right?' she stared at Hotaru with puppy dog eyes. She would be lost without her bestfriend and squeal when she heard Hotaru sigh before replying 'Yes' to her.

'Shut up or I'll shoot you,' Hotaru threatened. Mikan immediately silence herself but she still could not get rid of the smile on her face. She leans on the window of the limo as she watched the scenery outside. _We must experience all sorts of things and live life to the fullest, right? Otto-san? Oka-san? _ Mikan talked to herself as she positioned herself into a more comfortable position and closed her eyes as she pictured her first day as a student at Gakuen Alice.

…**To be continue…**

**

* * *

**Um… I know some of you might get disappointed with this chapter because there is no NatsuMikan moments, but I assure you, I will try to write as many NatsuMikan moments as possible on the later chapters. I'm in the middle of writing chapter 5 and brainstorming for chapter 6, but I know that I will be posting the chapter 5 at the beginning of next week. So look forward to it ok?


	5. Gakuen Alice

**The Bittersweet life of Mikan Sakura**

**Disclaimer: **Simply said, I did not own Gakuen Alice…but I do own the plot of the story.

**Author:** sakuraheartz

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura was a world known celebrity. After a tragic accident that led to her parent's death, she decided to fulfill their last wish to graduate high school and thus led her and her brothers to attend the prestigious Gakuen Alice. MXN

Mikan's Batch – 17 years old

Tsubasa's Batch – 19 years old

Youichi – 3 years old

**A/N:** Finally, my reviews are in double digits. You guys can't imagine how happy I am at this moment. I may not receive many reviews but I'm happy nonetheless. Keep supporting me guys and lotsa thank yous~ Enjoy

**Important Note:** chapter 1-4 would be the events before Mikan goes to GA. Chapter 5 onwards are where Mikan started to attend her new school.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Gakuen Alice**

Mikan stared at the enormous buildings in front of her. From behind, she could hear Hotaru said that this was Gakuen Alice, the school that she and her siblings would attend. _More like a castle_, she thought.

They were at the entrance of the Academy. A man with blond hair and purple eyes greeted them. 'Welcome to Gakuen Alice, Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan, Ruka-kun and Youichi-kun' Ruka and Mikan sweatdrop at the teacher's attitude, with the exception of Hotaru and Youichi who glared at him. Their first impression to this teacher was that he's gay. 'I'm Narumi-sensei and I'm honored to meet all of you'

'Okay now, we're going to report you to the principal office first to complete your registration, after that I'm going to tour you kids around the school,' he said happily as he twirl around, leading them to the principal's office. Mikan gave him a smile and a nod while the others frowned with the teacher's action. _He's weird,_ the three thought.

While they were walking, or should I say one of them was twirling, they heard a distance voice shouting at them. 'OH MY GOSH! IT'S MIKAN SAKURA AND RUKA-NOGI SAKURA!' Before they could react, a sea of people was surrounding them. They were cooing at them and some of them were fainting while others were squealing at them. Ruka hauled Youichi on his arms so that he did not suffocate. They hurdled together so that they wont get separated. Hotaru, who did not like being surrounded by people, took out her baka gun and started to shoot at them.

Whist in the midst of chaos, Mikan looked up and saw a familiar raven-haired guy at a distance. _Natsume?_ She thought. She tried to focused her sight and saw no one was on the spot where she spotted him. _Must be my imagination_, she thought. She missed him terribly. They haven't contacted each other for the past week because they were busy preparing to attend the school. Moreover, she was not able to contact him ever since but she did not want to give up.

After what seemed to be like eternity, the four finally arrived at the principal office. They were briefed about the school. '…And before I let you go, can I ask Ms. Mikan a big favour?' the principal asked.

Mikan raised her left eyebrow and told him to continue. 'We will have an assembly tomorrow afternoon and I would like you to sing in front of the whole school' he begins. 'I'm a little embarrassed to admit but I am actually your huge fan,' he laughed nervously as he scratch the back of his head.

Mikan smile at his action and was a sucker when someone compliments her. Before she said, that she would do it, Hotaru stepped infront of her, cutting whatever words she wanted to say.

'What benefits that we will gained from all of these?' Hotaru asked the principal. Before the man answered her question she continued, 'as for today, I will be Mikan and Ruka's manager and whatever action that you take against them will have to go through me.'

Mikan and Ruka stared at her at disbelief. They were not informed about this. Hotaru looked at the two, 'I'll tell you this later,' she said coolly. The principal sweatdrop at Hotaru's action, he knows about Hotaru's obsession with money when he read her file, but _that was just too weird_, he thought.

The principal lifted his face at Hotaru, 'of course, of course, we'll talk about the rewards later,' Mikan was about to protest when he cut her off. 'Take it as a reward for you to attend our humble school.'

Everyone could see the glittering eyes of Hotaru as the principal mentioned about the reward, and they sweatdrop. 'Now you're talking my language,' she said. 'We'll be discussing this later as you can see that we are tired from the journey.'

It was true, they could see that Youichi was yawning on Ruka's arm. They all looked tired because it took them 4 hours of driving to get to the school. Hotaru was getting cranky when they were in the car as they ran out of crab brains and she was venting her stress out at them.

'Oh, I'm sorry. It seems that I've been holding you long enough. Well, then I'll ask Narumi-sensei to show you to your dorm,' the principal said to them. 'Please do enjoy your stay in this academy.'

As they went out of the room and met with Narumi-sensei who was standing outside, then Ruka immediately asked Hotaru about her being their new manager. 'Ms Gabrielle asked me to took over her position to me seeing that we will not have any contact with the outside world for a while,' she explained_. Asked? More like forced her maybe_, Ruka and Mikan said in their mind. 'Of course, I'll be taking 50% interest from the both of you,' Hotaru said with a sweet smile on her face. They all shuddered at her smile.

* * *

'Wow, it looked like a grand hotel!' Mikan gawked at the building in front of them.

Narumi chuckled at her statement. 'More like an apartment really' he said. 'There are over sixty floors on this building and each floors are divided according to their own division. Since there are three divisions, the first twenty floors will be for the elementary divisions, Youichi will be staying in one of the empty rooms. The next twenty rooms will be for the middle school division and the next twenty is the high school division, where you three will be staying,' he explained as they entered the building.

All of them except for Narumi gawked at the lobby area, though Hotaru managed to keep her stoic face. The place was beautiful, it has a touch of elegance and peaceful aura emitting from the room.

Narumi smiled at their reaction then lead them to the elevator. 'Wait till' you see the rooms. Oh, there are five elevators as you can see and incase there's fire, there are two staircase that will lead to the ground floor, but let's just hope that we will not be using them anytime soon,' Then he looked at the four children. 'So we'll be going to Youichi's room first ok?' All of them just nodded.

As they reached the floor, Narumi-sensei leads them to Youichi's room. '31, 32, 33, 34, 35 aha!' he said, suddenly stopping causing them to bumped into each other. All of them glared at him but he was oblivious to it. Narumi then fished out the card key to Youichi's room and opened the door as they heard a beep sound. When they entered, they saw a plain room with nothing but a single bed and a cabinet, but the room was good enough for Youichi since he was never really was the person who would bother to decorate it. _Simplicity is the best_, he thought.

Mikan looked at Youichi, 'do you like it?' she asked him. He nodded and ran towards his bed. He snuggled into his blanket and muttered 'its warm'. Mikan and the others smiled at his cute action.

'Glad that you like it,' Narumi said to Youichi. 'Now, shall I bring you three to your floor?' he asked them. The three just nodded.

'I wanna see Mikan-one chan and Ruka oni-chan's room,' Youichi said. Then Mikan held out her right hand to him that indicates him that he can follow them. Then they proceed to the elevator.

'Before we proceed to your rooms, please pay attention to this slot,' he said to them, he pointed to the slot that looked like you have to insert a card in it. 'This card key is needed if you wanted to get access to your floor. This is to prevent outsiders from getting on the floor that you're staying. You don't want any stalkers busting into your room right Mikan chan?' he said, holding a card key that looked like a credit card, colored in shiny gold.

Mikan nodded vigorously. She shuddered at the thought. Narumi gave four identical card keys to the four of them. One for Youichi just incase he wanted to visit anyone of them. As they reached their floor, Narumi told them that there were only four rooms in the said floor. With the elevator in the centre, there were two rooms on the left and two others on the right. Narumi told them that the two rooms on the left will be occupied by Ruka and Hotaru whilst Mikan on the right, nearest to the lift. Mikan was about to asked Narumi about the room beside her but was too tired and decided to ask him tomorrow.

'Why don't we enter Mikan's room? All of the rooms in this floor is identical except for the colour of the wall,' Narumi informed them. When they entered the room, Mikan's jaw dropped. It was breathtakingly beautiful. The room has a queen bed and armoire's cabinet. The floor was carpeted and the room was painted a light shade of orange, which seemed to brighten up the room. There was also a small kitchen, which she will definitely use, and a small round dinner table beside it. Mikan climbed on her bed as she squeals in happiness. Youichi joined her and they hugged each other as they laugh. Hotaru snapped a picture of them to sell it to her fans while Ruka just smile at his siblings.

'I take it that you like this room, Mikan-chan?' Narumi said as he smiled at her.

'I LOVED IT!' she replied loudly.

'Every room in this building have their own bathroom and only this floor have a balcony outside. Just be careful not to fall, there's no swimming pool on the ground that would support you if you do,' Narumi said while smiling. _He's weird_, everyone thought. Ruka on the other hand was glad that they did not have to share the bathroom with every student.

'Then shall I escort Ruka-kun and Hotaru-chan into your room?' Narumi turned his attention towards the two of them. The two just nods at him.

Mikan wanted to follow them but she was sleepy. Seeing this, Ruka just asked her to visit their room tomorrow and get some sleep. Mikan nodded and kissed Youichi's temple and waved at them as they went out of her room.

She slumped herself on her bed as she stared at her ceiling. Before she closed her eyes, she remembered something important. _Natsume_, she thought. _I'll try calling him later, I'm so sleepy I wondered where he is right now, _was the last thing on her mind as she drifted to the dream world.

…**To be continue…**

**

* * *

**I've finished this chapter earlier than expected but I have bad and good news for all of you. The bad news is that, I'm going to be admitted to the hospital for a few days because I have insomnia. I don't know when I'll be released form the hospital but the doctor assured me that it wont take more than a week for them to run some test on me. If they don't find anything that is serious in me, hopefully, I will be released after five days. The good news is for those of you who expected some NxM moments, the next chapter will mostly be how they met again and a whole new drama will be waiting for those two in the later chapters. Till the next chapter then, bye-bye~


	6. The Reunion

**The Bittersweet life of Mikan Sakura**

**Disclaimer: **Simply said, I did not own Gakuen Alice…but I do own the plot of the story.

**Author:** sakuraheartz

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura was a world known celebrity. After a tragic accident that led to her parent's death, she decided to fulfill their last wish to graduate high school and thus led her and her brothers to attend the prestigious Gakuen Alice. MXN

Mikan's Batch – 17 years old

Tsubasa's Batch – 19 years old

Youichi – 3 years old

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm finally able to upload this story now. Staying at the hospital was a nasty business, don't get me started on it. Anyway, as I have promised on the last chapter, this chapter will mostly be on Mikan and Natsume. What else? Oh yeah, thanks alot to those who have read and review chapter 5; fitha, girlylove23, babee-angel and littleazngirl24.

**Special thanks to babee-angel: **Thank you for your advice, i stopped by the market to buy some aromatherapy on my way home from the hospital, it does help abit on my sleeping problem. Now I was able to get more than 5 hours of sleep a day instead of 2 hours. So thanks alot :) And about Natsume being Ruka's friend, lets just read and find out ok. hehe~

Anyhow, please enjoy the story ne, minna-san?

**

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Reunion **

**Ooo Natsume's POV ooO**

It was midnight and here I am, sitting on the branch of the sakura tree. I hate going to this school. It will take another few months for the next holiday to get out of this hellhole. I sigh as I remembered about today's event. I thought that I saw polka dots in the hallway amongst the people today. But I probably imagining things because there was no way that she would be here.

I always went to this tree whenever I felt bored. This tree was isolated from the building and nobody would want to come here except me. Which is a good thing since my fangirls wont be able to disturb my rest. Tch, they're annoying. Moreover, this sakura tree reminds me of Mikan.

I sigh again. I don't want to admit it but I missed her company. I haven't been in contact with her since I went back to this prison. I stared at my phone and wishing that she would text or even better call me. I tried to send her a text message but I don't know what to say. It was always her to start the conversation. When I finally had the courage to send her one, there was no reception on the school area and it's making me crazy. This means that no contact with the outside world and what's worse, no Mikan. I grunted at that thought. I wanted to throw my phone to vent out my stress but didn't. I kept wishing somehow that she will sent me a message or something. So instead, I put my mobile into my pocket and I covered my eyes with my left arm to get some rest.

I was about to go to sleep when I heard someone was walking towards the sakura tree that I'm resting. Is it fan girl? But no one knows this place. I was about to stay hidden, afraid that it might be one of my fangirl, when I've heard a familiar voice whining the words 'No way' over and over again.

I've heard the voice before. I looked at the figure that was forming from a distance. My eyes widen as I stared at that person. Mikan, I thought. So I was right after all, it wasn't my imagination when I saw her today. I could feel my heart thumping faster as I looked at her face. I missed her I have to admit. I wanted to be near her, to talk to her, to hug her petite body, to kiss her luscious lips, to…GOD I'M A PERVERT!

I stared at her as she sits on the trunk of the same sakura tree that I was on. She hasn't changed at all. I laughed inwardly as I observed her cursing her phone. Looks like she wanted to contact someone, but who is it? Is it me or is it another guy? At that thought I become angry. What is this feeling? Maybe I was just being overprotective since she trusts me when she told me about her life. Yeah that must be it.

'How am I going to contact Natsume now?' I heard she whined. Wait, did I just heard she said my name? Somehow, I felt happy. She remembered me. Then I decided to jump off the branch to surprise her. I would like to see the look on my face when she saw me. This is going to be good.

**Ooo End POV ooO**

**

* * *

**

**Ooo Mikan's POV ooO**

I woke up in the middle of the night. I squinted my eyes to the cloak hanging on the wall in front of me to know what time it is. It was ten minutes to midnight. I groaned. I lay on the bed for a moment when I remembered at the dream that I just had as I felt heat rises on my face. In my dream, Natsume and I were standing underneath the sakura tree where we first met. We were wearing wedding dresses and as I looked up, I saw the surrounding place was decorated with flowers, everyone was there, Hotaru, Ruka, Youichi and even my parents. Then, I focused my attention to Natsume who was holding my hand, tightly but also in a loving way.

Then, suddenly, a priest who I don't realized was there the whole time spoke, 'will you Natsume Hyuuga take Mikan Sakura as your wife, in sickness and health, and until death do you apart?' I gasped inwardly. Holy, I'm marrying Natsume! There was no hesitation when Natsume said 'I do,' to the question. Is this for real? I thought. I surprised myself when I replied with 'I do,' when the priest ask me the same question. I could hear cheering and whistling coming from the crowd.

The priest then said, 'with the power vested in me, you may kiss the bride.' I could feel the veil that was covering my face lifted up by Natsume. He wrapped his left arm on my waist and his right hand caressing my face. I could felt my heart racing as heat rises on my face. I clutched my hands on his coat, I don't care if I wrinkled it or else I might fall, melting by his gaze. I could feel his breath as his face nearing my face. He closed his eyes and I closed mine. But before his lips touched mine, I suddenly woke up and I could still feel my heart racing. Weird dream. There's no way that Natsume would looked at me like that. True, we're attracted to each other but it's just he was being nice to me. Yeah, that's it.

Maybe I just missed him. Must be it. I sigh, somehow I felt disappointed at my own thoughts. Maybe I should take a walk. Then I washed my face and put on my comfortable sweater because Narumi sensei told me it will be cold at night. I grabbed my phone and my card key and went into the lift. As I reached the lobby, I wandered aimlessly like I did the night when I met Natsume. I sigh again, he was always on my mind.

I looked at my phone and decided to call him. I hope that he's awake. I dialed his number when all I heard is 'we're sorry, the number you dialed is unreachable, please try again later' I could feel my jaw dropped in disbelieved. 'No Way!' I yelled in frustration. I don't care if I woke up the entire dormitory, I wanted to hear Natsume's voice again.

That's when I saw the big sakura tree, it reminds me during the time when Natsume and I spent there as we talked all night. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I walked at the said tree and sat on it. I looked at my mobile and curse it. I was frustrated because I really wanted to see Natsume. Then I pulled up my knees closer to my chest as I hug it. I leaned my head on my arms as I let the tears of frustration rolled on my face.

**Ooo End POV ooO**

* * *

Natsume landed on the ground without any sound. He walked in front of her but she did not notice his presence. Mikan was hugging her knees as she cried softly on her arms. Natsume felt a familiar tug on his heart, seeing her cry makes him wanted to comfort her. He stared at her figure, she was so small and delicate and what's more she had all the right curves in all the right places. _She's cute as always_, he thought to himself. Then his eyes lingered to her long, flawless legs and stopped at the view of her underwear. Natsume rubbed his hand over his mouth in a feeble attempt to hide his laughter, his eyes crinkling up. He decided to tease her.

'Nice view, strawberries,' Natsume said, with a smirk on his face.

Mikan who was not paying attention to her surrounding jumped abit at the sound of someone talking. She lifted her face only to find herself staring back at a familiar crimson-eyed guy, whom she had been trying to contact with since a week ago.

'N-Natsume?' Mikan tried to form his name in her mouth, still finding it hard to believe that he was standing in front of her. She stood up and stepped closer to him.

'The one and only,' he replied smugly. Natsume was finding this situation amusing. He wanted to laugh at her expression when she saw him. _Cute_, he thought.

Mikan then lifted her hands near his face. Natsume thought that she might caress his face to make sure that he was real or not so he let her do whatever she wants. But he was wrong, she pinched both of his cheeks and pull it slightly.

'Ouch!' he yelped. Before he grabbed her hands, she released her hands from his face and he saw more tears rolled down her face.

'You're real! The real Natsume is here! Natsume!' she cried as she lounged to him. Natsume stumble backwards with Mikan in his arms as cried her eyes out, muttering his name over and over again. Natsume was shocked at first but regain his composure as he wrapped his arms around the small of her back and wait for her to calm down. There was a different kind of happiness when the brunet was in his arms. He sniffed at the smell of her strawberry scented hair and secretly enjoying their position.

After more than ten minutes, Mikan releases herself from him, much to his dismay. She stood in front of her and put her hands on her hips, looking angry. Natsume stood up and dusted his back as he looked at the angry girl in front of him.

'You!' she held her hand accusingly at him. 'Why haven't you answered any of my messages or my calls?'

Before he could answer her, she continued scolding him in another language that he did not understand. He just stared at her as she makes funny expressions and gestures as she scolded him, or that's what he thought. Then, he laughs, unable to contain his amusement.

She then stared at him bewildered. 'Why are you laughing!' she asked, more like demand the answer from him.

Instead of answering, he inched closer to her and lifted his left hand to caress the side of her face while the other was on her arm. Mikan could fell Natsume's breath as his face was nearing hers. She wanted to push him away since she was still angry with him but she finds herself lost in his intoxicating crimson eyes.

All of the battle that has been going on her head stopped as she felt his lips on hers. He'd missed her so much. He nibbled softly on her lower lip to ask for him to enter. Her parted lips pressed softly into his. She tested of strawberry and the promise of something like longing and lust. Their tongue touched, swirled, caressed and teased. She moan, unable to contain the unknown pleasure that swept through her body, then she ran her fingers through his hair that caused Natsume to stifled a moan. Their kiss was abruptly come to a halt when both of them need some air to breath.

They stared at each other, their breath slightly uneven but there was the look of contentment on their eyes. Natsume buried his face on the side of her neck and kissed her shoulder, which was slightly exposed because her sweater was a bit bigger for her frame. Mikan could swear that her face would flash a thousand shades of red but she ignored this as she held onto him snuggly because she missed him so much.

Natsume then released her from his embrace, much to Mikan's disappointment, but still linking their hands together as he led her to the sakura tree. Natsume sat down and pulled Mikan towards him. She settled on his lap and placed her head on his shoulder, nearing his face as her hand clutched on his shirt. Natsume tightened his hold on her and they savored their moment together.

Natsume was the one who break their tranquility moment. 'So, you've been trying to contact me, huh? Little girl?' he asked with a hint of mockery on his voice.

She frowned at the nickname that he has given her. 'So what if I did? You didn't reply any of my massages, my calls, God, you made me think that you have been involved in some kind of dangerous missions or you were on the verge of your death bed or something!' she finally expressed herself.

Natsume could feel his heart throbbing at her words. He was elated that she was worried about him. _At least she thinks about me_, he thought. But then he remembered that it was him that had caused her to cry. He wanted to say sorry but couldn't. Instead, he tightened his hold on her and muttered 'Thank you, for worrying about me,' only loud enough for her to hear.

She looked at his face, she could not read his expressions since his eyes were covered by his bangs, but somehow she knows that he was having a hard time apologizing to her. She decided to cut his some slack for the moment. 'You are not forgiven yet, you know.' she said to him.

'What shall I do to repent my mistakes, your highness?' he said with a smug on his face. He was clearly enjoying their moment together.

She punched his arm lightly and told him to shut up. Then she brought her hand to her face and placed it near her mouth, in a thinking position. Natsume enjoyed the different expressions that she made and savor this moment as she made different gestures from grinning and smirking to frowning and anger on her face. _She is something_, he thought as he laughed inwardly.

Mikan was having a hard time thinking of a way for him to apologize to her, she was conscious of Natsume's stare at her, which made her harder to concentrate on her thoughts. Then she looked at him, 'I will decide it some other time,' she finally said. 'I can't think of one at the moment.' _Figures_, he thought. He just shrugged his shoulder and held her closer, enjoying the warmth that she was emitting. Mikan also held closer to him.

After a while, Mikan looked at her phone to know what time it is. Her eyes widen because it was almost dawn and they did not realized how many hours had they spent together. She have not prepared her things for her first class today and she wanted to be ready. She started to panic.

Sensing Mikan's stiffen body, Natsume looked at her with confusion on his eyes. 'I haven't prepared for today's class yet and…and,' she wailed and started to said in another language he did not understand yet again.

Sighing because their moment of peace was over, he put his hand on her mouth, muffling the sound that she made.

'I'll help you, so shut up strawberries.' he said.

Mikan realizing the nickname that he had given her stuck her tongue out to him. 'Pervert!' she yelled.

He carefully stood up so that Mikan will not fall over from his lap and pulled her upward as he lead her to their dormitory. As they got into the elevator, Mikan slid the card key into the slot near the buttons and the elevator started to move.

'Wait, you're also in the special floor?' Natsume asked when he realized what she was sliding the card key. Mikan looked at him and noticed that he had said 'also' when he was asking her.

'You mean that you are also in the same floor?' she asked him back. He just nod.

'My room is at the end of the corridor on the right.' he explained to her.

'So that's your room' she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. 'My room is next to yours,' she said happily.

He just smirked at her childish attitude and before she could tease her, the elevator stopped with a ding sound and they stepped out of it. They stopped infront of her room while Mikan reached for her card key. She was about to slid it on the door when they both heard a sound of a door opening.

Mikan looked at Hotaru's door opened and out stepped Ruka. Her eyes widened. _I'm so DEAD!_ She thought. Ruka stared at the two figures infront of him and gaped at them.

'Mikan?' he stared at her. 'Natsume?' Ruka turned his attention to the man next to her sister.

'Ruka?' Natsume asked in disbelief.

'Um, ah, ohayou nii-chan,' Mikan said nervously as she did not know what to say to Ruka.

Natsume looked at her and pointed to Ruka 'Nii-chan?' then he pointed at Mikan.

The three of them got confused and gaped at each other. EHH? The three of them thought.

Suddenly the door, which Ruka had come from opened and Hotaru was grinning at them as he put her arms around Ruka's left arm.

'Shall I explain the situation over?' she said with a grin on her face. 'Of course, its not for free.'

The other three was still confused with the situation. The only thing that had cross their mind was, 'What had happen?'

…**To be continue…**

**

* * *

**Yayness~ I just got out of the hospital and the next thing I know I was finishing this chapter on my lappy. I need to sleep after this because the bed in the hospital is hard as a rock. I couldn't even stay still on my bed. So much for the treatment, but they said that my insomnia is not that serious. Yet.

Anyway, how was it? I think that this is the longest chapter that I've done so far, hope you are satisfied with this one. So please send me reviews and tell me what you think about it. If you have any suggestions or scenes that you want me to put on my later chapter, just tell me ok? I will try to fit it in my story. Until the next chapter then~


	7. 1st Day as ‘Normal’ High School student

**The Bittersweet life of Mikan Sakura**

**Disclaimer: **Simply said, I did not own Gakuen Alice…but I do own the plot of the story. Oh and I don't own the song that I used in this chapter, the song is called Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas.

**Author:** sakuraheartz

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura was a world known celebrity. After a tragic accident that led to her parent's death, she decided to fulfill their last wish to graduate high school and thus led her and her brothers to attend the prestigious Gakuen Alice. MXN

Mikan's Batch – 17 years old

Tsubasa's Batch – 19 years old

Youichi – 3 years old

**A/N:** I'm in review heaven at the moment, I didn't really expect that I've received this many. I know that its not that many compared to other people but it meant a lot to me. I'm so happy~ I know that my story is in a slow pace, you know, with all the detail and stuff, but please bear with me. Oh and tell me if the story is going too fast or too slow, okay? Your opinion is very much appreciated.

**Special thanks to:**

**babee-angel **and **fitha** who always sent a review every chapter, you guys are the best.

Also, thank you to **FallenAngel-Vein** for the tips, i've tried those before and only some of them works for me, tell you the truth, number 2 and 5 doesn't really works on me. Oh and i'm deathly afraid of needles so the option of inserting a drug in my body is a no-no. I cried waterfalls when the nurses poked the needle on me *shudder*. Anyway, thank you once again for sending me a review and keep supporting me, ne? '

_Now, lets go on with the story, enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – First Day as a 'Normal' High School student**

The four of them was sitting on the small lounge area in Natsume's room. Hotaru had explained the situation with them after she forced them to pay her 3000 rabbits from each of them.

'So let me get this strait, Pyon-nii and Natsume are bestfriend?' Mikan asked at nobody in particular. They all nodded anyway. 'How come you've never told me?' she asked Ruka. Everyone could see that she was annoyed.

'I've told you many times about him before, but you never listen to anything I said,' Ruka shrugged. 'Moreover, how come you never know him anyway? He is my modeling partner and we've always have photo shoot together.'

'That's why she's an idiot. I bet she would take a glance of you in the picture and not bother to look at the whole picture,' Hotaru said. Mikan was about to retort back but closed her mouth when she had nothing to defend herself. It was mostly true to what Hotaru had said. 'You guys maybe in the same company but your schedules are contradicting each other, maybe that's the reason why you two never met,' Hotaru referring to Natsume and Mikan.

'It was a shock to find that this klutz is your sister, Ruka,' Natsume said as he relaxed on the chair.

This earned him a smack on the shoulder from Mikan. 'What is that supposed to mean?' she said angrily.

'I mean everything I said, strawberries,' he replied coolly.

Before she could smack him on his head, Ruka asked them on how they met. Mikan told him about the time when they were on vacation on how he save her from the reporter and that they were texting buddies, but she left out the part where they shared their first kiss and the moments they have together. Natsume tried to hold his laughter as he looked at her trying her best not to mention their times together, but he could not hold back a small laugh. This caused Mikan to glare at him.

Hotaru's eye flared at the two as she senses that there was something going on between them and was determined to find out. In her mind, the intensity between her bestfriend and her boyfriend's bestfriend means one thing: **RABBITS**, lots and lots of rabbits. She makes a mental note to install a hidden camera later in Mikan's room. Ruka on the other hand, did not find the suspicion of the situation thanked Natsume for taking care of his sister.

'It's my pleasure, it seems that strawberries here couldn't keep herself from trouble huh?' Natsume said with a bit of mockery. This caused Ruka and Hotaru to wonder what he was talking about.

'Strawberries?' Ruka asked in confusion.

Mikan had fifty shades of red on her face tried to change their discussion to refrain herself from hitting Natsume again. 'B-By the way, what are you doing in Hotaru's room early in the morning, pyon-nii?' she asked. 'Wait, don't tell me you two…'

With that, Ruka was blushing madly. He could not reply his sister's question and was looking at Hotaru to help him answer her question. There was a slight redness on Hotaru's cheek but still managed to keep her stoic face. 'Whatever happened between us is not your business baka,' she said coolly. Then she stand up dragging Ruka's flustered body with her. 'Sleep well,' she said as she closed the door behind her.

Natsume and Mikan stayed in silent, trying to absorb the information that they have just received. 'I don't know that they are on that level already,' Mikan said as her eyes widen, but at the same time she was happy to both of them. Natsume just shrugged but he was also secretly happy for his bestfriend.

Mikan then realized that they were still in Natsume's room, she surveyed the room with undisguised curiosity. Natsume's room was full of magazines and manga that was neatly stored in the shelve. Her eyes suddenly fall into the thing that was near his bedpost. It was a guitar. She stood up and walked her way to the guitar and noticed that there were papers everywhere. She picked one of them and found out that it was scribbled and most of them were crossed out. That was when she noticed that it was a lyric.

'You're writing a song?' she asked, there was a tone in her voice that indicates that she was impressed and was a bit surprise.

Natsume who was now on Mikan's side, take the paper from her and picked up his guitar. 'Anything's wrong with that?' he asked her. Mikan shook her head and beamed at him.

'No, nothing's wrong with that. I'm somehow impressed.' she admitted. Natsume tried to cover his face with his bangs when he heard this. He never told anyone that he was composing songs except to Ruka, even his family did not know that he can sing.

'Ne, Natsume, play something for me, please?' she pleaded him and showed him her puppy dong eyes. Unable to resist her, he sits on the edge of his bed and holds his guitar in position. Mikan squeal happily and also sat directly infront of him on the bed. Then he began to strum his guitar.

**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
No one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?**

Mikan closed her eyes as she listens to Natsume singing. His voice was husky yet alluring.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah  
Yeah**

Natsume was singing his very best since he was singing for her. He did not know why he wanted to impress her so much. He was confused with his feelings.

**You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?  
**

Mikan opened her eyes as she makes a detailed observation on Natsume. She noticed that Natsume' face was relaxed. The way he strum his guitar and the way he sings made Mikan realized that he really love music.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
**

For a moment, their eyes met and they could feel the connection between them.

**Been feeling lost  
Can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Next to you, you next to me  
Oh  
I need to find you  
Yeah  
**

Mikan was touched with his song. She knows that he sings this song with his heart and she loved it.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
Yeah  
Gotta find you**

There was a moment of silence but was broken when Natsume heard a small sob. He looked at Mikan and found her trying to wiped her overflowing tears. Natsume panicked and he placed his guitar on his bed as he slide closer to Mikan. He wiped the tears on her face but to not avail. Clueless, he pulled her into a hug and let her tears to subside.

'That bad huh?' Natsume asked her, he was sure that she did not like his voice and his song.

Mikan shook her head, saying that she disagree with his question. Natsume was puzzled with her action.

'It was great.' she said between her sobs. 'The song somehow touches my heart and it makes me teary and somehow I can't stop my tears…' Mikan stated then after that she started to mumble some incoherent words.

Natsume sigh in relief, he thought that he did badly. Mikan pulled herself away from him as she wiped the tears off her face.

Natsume could not help but think that she's cute after she cried so he decided to tease her. 'You're a crybaby, you know?' he said. He smiled at her action as she puffed her cheeks but she did not try to talk back to him, because it was true. She was a crybaby.

'Shouldn't you prepared your things for today's lesson? That gay teacher will take you three to your classes right?' Natsume remind her. With this, Mikan eyes widened and she zoomed out of his room, leaving the door opened. Natsume snickered at her action but at the same time he was abit taken back since she did not say goodbye to him. He walked towards the door and was about to close it when he saw Mikan standing outside his door.

'Good night Natsume.' she said. 'Or is it Good morning? Anyway, I'll see you around school tomorrow or today, whatever.' with that she give him a heartwarming smile and waved her hand at him as she walked towards her room. Natsume tried to control his blush from showing on his face, he smiled at the direction Mikan just went into and closed his door.

'School's never going to be the same as before now that polka dots is here.' was the last thing on his mind as he decided to take a nap before the school started.

* * *

A young brunet was sleeping soundly on her bed. She was still in the lala land when her door was bang opened. She bolted upright as her eyes widened, shocked from the noise. 'W-What happened? Is it an alien invasion? Pigs flying? Or is it Hotaru went bankrupt!' she shouted.

'Baka, Baka, Baka.' sound was heard as Mikan was thrown to the wall due to the impact of Hotaru's latest Baka Gun 4.0. 'You're late baka.' Hotaru begins as she blow the smoke coming out of the gun. The other people namely Narumi-sensei, Ruka and Youichi sweatdrop at the scene.

Mikan was finally awake and screamed bloody murder as she ran to change her clothes and put on her uniform. She combed her hair, smoothing any tangles on her hair and tied them on high ponytail. She picked her bag, slid it on her shoulder and then she apologize to Narumi sensei and the others for being late.

* * *

They were on their way to their class after they dropped Youichi in his classroom in the elementary division. Narumi sensei had told them that they were placed in class 2-B. Mikan was smiling the whole day because the three of them were going to be classmates.

They halted when they had arrived outside the said classroom. 'Okay, I will leave you three here for a moment, wait until I call out your name. That is your cue to come inside.' Narumi sensei said at the three of them.

Mikan and Ruka nodded. 'You better hurry up or else you will experience the wrath of my newly improved Baka Gun.' Hotaru glared at the teacher. Narumi laughed nervously and went inside.

'You should treat him nicely, Hotaru.' Mikan said, pitying the teacher. Ruka knew what his girlfriend's answer would be, so he remained silent. But you could see in his eyes that he was enjoying the moment.

'Not until hell freezes over.' Hotaru said her face was emotionless. 'Tell me one reason why I should respect that gay teacher. Do you see the cloth he wears? It has frills all over it. Frills!'

Mikan tried to find one good thing about Narumi but none came by.

'My point exactly.' Hotaru said as she folded her arms together.

That was when they heard Narumi sensei called motioned them to enter. Hotaru was the first one to enter followed by Ruka and lastly Mikan. The class was buzzing with excitement as they saw who were the new students the teacher was talking about.

When the three of them entered, they could see the gaping faces of their classmates. There was a sudden silence when someone shouted. 'OMG IT'S MIKAN SAKURA!' Here we go again, the three of them thought, before anyone of them could speak or move, another shout was heard. 'IT'S RUKA-SAMA!'

That was when the students started to inch closer to the three of them, hearts on their eyes. Mikan was scared with their reaction tugged her brother's sleeves. Ruka did not know how to handle this situation pulled Mikan to his back to protect her from their rabid fans.

Hotaru was annoyed by them, pulled her baka gun and shot the crowd. They started to cower and some of them started to went back to their sits and hides themselves under the desk to avoid Hotaru's baka gun. The uproar suddenly stopped as the door on the back banged opened. The students started to seat themselves and acted like they were before the three went into the class.

'Nice of you to join in the class today Natsume.' Narumi finally said. He was distancing himself when the students tried to get closer to the three. Hotaru shot him a glare.

Natsume looked at the three students, his eyes landed on Mikan, then he went to his seat on the back, he was the only one occupying the whole bench which should have been occupied by two or three students, he put both of his feet on the table as he read his manga, ignoring the cooing and squealing sound made by his fangirls.

'Anyway, as you know, these three will be joining our class today.' Narumi said. This caused the class to murmur in excitement all over again 'we are pleased to welcome back our old classmate, Imai Hotaru.' she glare at him muttering something like I'm-not-that-old.

'And we have two new additions to this class, as you all know, Ruka-Nogi Sakura and Mikan Sakura.' the two had small smile on their face and Mikan bowed slightly to their classmate. Mikan and Ruka sweatdrop at their classmate's behaviour, most of them had hearts on their eyes. _No doubt that they are fangirls/fanboys_, the siblings thought.

Mikan eyes lingered to Natsume who was reading his manga. Her heart seemed to skip a beat whenever she saw him. She fought herself to not show a blush as she felt the heat was about to rise on her cheek.

'Now then,' Narumi said, breaking any thoughts that Mikan had, 'you three will need a partner to show you guys around the academy,' with that statement, most of the class raises their hands.

Seeing this, Hotaru grabbed Ruka's collar. 'I know my way here in the academy. So just paired me up with this bunny boy,' she said. Ruka was about to protest when Hotaru shot his a glare that says do-it-or-else-I'm-going-to-blackmail-you. He shuddered at the thought so he kept himself silent.

'Okay, now who will Mikan's partner be…' Narumi said as he watched the fanboys raised their hands higher. Mikan pouted because she wanted Hotaru to be her partner. 'I know! Natsume will be Mikan-chan's partner then!' Narumi said clapping his hands together. This caused some students to groan and protest in frustration, mostly from Natsume's fangirl and Mikan's fanboys.

Natsume looked up as he heard his name being mention by the gay teacher then he focused back to his manga. Truthfully, he had been listening to their conversation since he entered the room, the manga was just a façade to tell everyone that he was not interested. He wanted Mikan to be her partner and he was having a hard time keeping his hands from lifting up when Narumi choose her partner. He also tried to refrain himself from smirking when the gay teacher decided it was him as her partner.

Mikan smiled at the teacher._ At least he decided on someone that I know_, Mikan thought as she sigh of relief.

'Ok then, we will have no class today. I'll be in the staff room when you need me,' Narumi sensei wink at his students as he twirl away, out of the classroom.

All of them shuddered at the teacher's action. A blond lad with glasses comes up to them and held his hands to them as he gritted the three. 'Hi, I'm Yuu Tobita and I'm the class president but mostly people would call me Inchou,' he said with a smile on his face. Mikan stepped closer to him as she shook his hand.

Hotaru just shrugged. 'The seat beside you still empty?' she asked Yuu. He nods at her question. Then she surprised them when she walked her way to the seat and began building her new invention, which seemed to be a watch. But they know that every invention that she made was not an ordinary one.

Ruka proceeds to sit beside Natsume, while the lad only nod at him, urging Ruka to sit with him. The fangirls cooed at him in admiration and some batted their eyelashes on them, making them wanted to gag. Mikan wanted to sit beside Hotaru went to her direction.

'Hotaru,' she said in a singsong. 'Can I sit with you?' she asked her, putting her puppy dog eyes hoping that she would let her sit beside her. Hotaru looked at her for a while then continues building her invention.

'I don't want to seat near a loud-mouth baka, sit elsewhere,' Hotaru said coldly, not paying attention to the brunette.

Mikan cried waterfall. Then she saw the seat beside Natsume was empty, she went to him. 'Ne, ne, Natsume, can I sit beside you? Please?' she begged him. Natsume tried hard to keep his composure.

'Whatever strawberries,' he said as he flip the page on his manga. Mikan then sat down besides him and gave him her best smile. He saw the smile from the corner of his eyes as he could feel his heart racing. He was about to tease the girl, trying to calm his heart down, when a bang on the table was heard.

'MIKAN SAKURA!' the person shriek, they all look at the source of the sound and find a girl with permed hair with green streaks as her highlight and she seemed to have green eyes. 'EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE A CELEBRITY, YOU ARE NOT TO BE NEAR OUR NATSUME-SAME WITHOUT THE PERMISSION FROM THE PRESIDENT OF NATSUME-RUKA FANCLUB! Which by the way is ME, THE GREAT SUMIRE SHOUDA!'

_Obsessive much?_ Mikan thought. She was about to replied back when Natsume spoke, 'who said I was yours anyway, hag!' everyone was shocked at Natsume. He never paid attention to the fanclub, let alone spoke to them. Sumire was taken back by his action.

There was an eerie silence but was over when they heard someone laughing. The person has a dirty blond hair and seemed to have a permanent smile attached on his face. After he stopped laughing, he went to Natsume's table and looked at Mikan.

'Please excuse me for my girlfriend's manner. She was overly obsessed with Natsume ever since he started going to his school,' the guy said, with his fingers pointer to Sumire.

'KOKOROYOMI! SINCE WHEN I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND! TAKE IT BACK DAMMIT!' Sumire yelled loudly that the class swears that they were going to be deaf if this continues. But what they did not realized, other than Koko, she was glancing nervously at the guy who had almost-bald head. Koko snickered at her.

Mikan smiled at him, she too noticed the glance that Sumire gave to the boy. She smiled at Koko and started to play along. 'I'm ok with it, please treat permy nicely ok? After all she's your GIRLFRIEND,' she beamed at him. 'Your name is Koko right? I'm Mikan.'

The two shook hands while Sumire was screaming saying that she was not Koko's girlfriend and her name was not permy when Hotaru had enough and shoot her with her gun. 'Baka, Baka, Baka,' was heard as she was thrown to the wall, making her unconscious.

'My eardrums hurt,' she said as she blow the smoke coming from the gun. Everyone started to sweatdrop and looked at the unconscious Sumire.

Suddenly, a bang was heard on the teacher's table and they looked at a man around his thirties with a frog on his shoulder. He sent out deathly vibe, making all of them to scurry to their seats.

'I heard that the Sakura siblings are placed in this class? Please raised your hands so that I can see you,' the man said as both Ruka and Mikan raised their hands. Then the man walked to their bench with a stick in their hands. 'I'm Jinno-sensei and I'll be teaching you math starting today. Just because you are celebrities doesn't mean that you are given special privileges. When you are in my class, you should be disciplined, do not make any noise and pay attention. If I ever given you any homework, you should be handing it to me on time, do I make myself clear?' Jinno said sternly at the two of them.

Mikan and Ruka gulped at him but managed to reply him. 'Yes, Sir!' the both of them said simultaneously. The teacher then walked to the table.

'I feel like I'm in an army,' Mikan muttered under her breath, hoping that no one would hear her. But she was wrong, Jinno swiftly turned himself towards Mikan's direction.

'Would you like to share something with the class, Sakura?' he said darkly.

'N-No, sir I was talking to myself,' she stuttered.

'Well, since you just break one of my rule; do not make any noise, you will have to answer the question of the day,' he smirked at her evilly. He wrote an equation on the board: **Solve tan (45▫+ x) = 2tan (45◦-x)**

Mikan stared at the equation, she knows how to do it but it was hard for her to think with Jinno sensei looking at her like that. Everyone thought that she did not know how to the questions, hack, they all did not know how to answer that one since they have not learned that one yet. Sumire, who had regained her consciousness just after Jinno went into the class, grinned slyly at her. Hoping that Mikan would make a fool out of the class.

Nonetheless, Mikan walked up to the board and picked up the white chalk. Natsume stared at her and somehow, he knew that Mikan knew how to solve the questions. He looked at Hotaru and Ruka, they did not seem to be worried for the brunette. Then, he glanced back at her.

'We don't have all day Miss Sakura,' Jinno sensei smirked at her.

She frowned at him and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and let it out. She opened her eyes as she begins to write the solutions to the equations. 'This is why I hate Math,' she thought to herself.

…**To be continue…**

**

* * *

**Yay~ chapter 7 finished! **IMPORTANT NOTICE**: I'm going on a vacation with my friends for a week so I wont be able to upload the stories during those times. Please be patient until then ok? Just for the record guys, that equation does exist in real life. Anyway, please, please, please drop me a review. **If you have any suggestions or scenes that you want me to put on my later chapter, just tell me ok? I will try to fit it in my story**. Till we met again in the next time~ Bye~


	8. Realization

**The Bittersweet life of Mikan Sakura**

**Disclaimer: **Simply said, I did not own Gakuen Alice…but I do own the plot of the story. Oh and I don't own the songs that I used in this chapter, the song are Cruella De Vil by Selena Gomez and All Love Can Be by Charlotte Church.

**Author:** sakuraheartz

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura was a world known celebrity. After a tragic accident that led to her parent's death, she decided to fulfill their last wish to graduate high school and thus led her and her brothers to attend the prestigious Gakuen Alice. MXN

Mikan's Batch – 17 years old

Tsubasa's Batch – 19 years old

Aoi – 10 years old

Youichi – 3 years old

**A/N:** Hello everyone~ I'm back~ hehe. I practically scream when I saw that I've received 8 reviews for the last chapter, which was double the review I usually get. So thank you so much. Give yourself a pat on the head. Now I'm pumped up to write the next chapter. I know that I told you guys that I'll be gone for a week, it was actually a five days of girls only vacation, so yeah it was fun and it contributes a lot of help to this story.

Anyway, loads of thank you to fitha, naughty_hazel, dominiqueanne, glaimberain14, PinkVanilla, iimAdOrKabLe, tina1061 and AYUMU10.

**Special thank you to:**

**fitha**, who is again kind enough for sending me a review despite her stressful upcoming test, good luck with that. Hehe, you rock!

To **naughty_hazel**, thank you for your honesty, I'd appreciate that a lot and I will try to make the future chapters worth your time to read. Thank you for sending me a review.

And to **tina1061**, I know, I know, I hate myself for killing her, I love her too you know, but I'm not going to kill her on the next story that I've plan to write next. I wont promise you but I will not let her die anytime soon after this story.

Ok! Now on with the story, enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Realization**

'I hate that Jin-Jin!' Mikan said as she puffed her cheeks. They were currently in the cafeteria eating lunch. Mikan had made some new friends; Anna, Nonoko, Mochu, Koko and even Sumire, though she never admits it out loud but Sumire seemed to have warm up to Mikan.

They were eating their lunch. Natsume was even there, sitting besides her reading his manga, his food untouched. Beside him, was Ruka sharing his lunch with Hotaru. Even though they were busy eating, they still had their ears to what the brunette said.

'It was just luck that I've learned that topic already!' she poked her fork into the spaghetti and swirled it then she plopped it on her mouth.

Natsume who was eyeing her every move snickered at her. 'Pig,' he said. Mikan flashed him a look and he grinned back at her.

'You should have seen the look on his face. They were priceless!' Koko started to laugh as everyone followed.

'Yes Mikan-chan, do you learn the topic by yourself?' Anna asked her. She has dark pink curly hair. Anna and Nonoko were said to be twins though they said that they were not related in anyway, they seem to share a bond that nobody can understand, like they've known each other for a lifetime.

'Yeah, even after Jinno sensei explained the topic I still wouldn't understand,' Nonoko, who has dark straight blue hair, said

Mikan looked at Anna then to Nonoko as smiled at them, 'I've learned them from my mom. My brother's and me were home-schooled. Mom was the one who taught us at home.'

With this the others, excluding Ruka and Hotaru stopped their action. Even Koko, who had seemed to have a permanent smile on his face, seemed to look sad at her. They all know the incident about the Sakuras. After all, it was all aver the news. People were still talking about it.

Mikan seemed to notice her friend's action lifted her face. Guilt was plastered all over Anna's face and everyone looked at Mikan in a pity. She gives them a smile, a real smile. 'I'm ok, you guys. Pyon-nii and I loved to talk about our parents all the time. We do miss them so much but our parents wouldn't want us to shut ourselves away from the people right?' Mikan explained to them.

Ruka looked at the people around him and give them a reassuring smile. 'Yeah, Mikan's right. For us, talking about them makes us feel better, we were grateful for the times that we get to spend as a family. Its just a pity that they can't watch Youichi grow up,' he said sadly at the thought.

Mikan sigh at the statement, 'Anyway, Mom's good at cooking, you told me that you two love cooking right? I'll share with you some of my recipes sometimes,' Mikan said happily to Anna and Nonoko.

Anna and Nonoko smiled at her then they started to talk animately to Mikan, reducing the awkwardness that was there before. Natsume stared at Mikan from the corner of his eyes and smile inwardly as he sees her smiling face, then he continued to read his manga.

When they finished their lunch, Hotaru leaned forward in her seat across the table and looked at Mikan. 'Don't forget, you have to sing at the assembly later Mikan,' she remind her.

Mikan gasped in horror. 'Oh, I totally forget about that!' she put her hands on her mouth. The twins looked at her and squeal in excitement. They were one of those Mikan's-die-hard-fan, but not overly obsessed to stalk her or followed her every move.

'But, I don't know which song to sing!' Mikan wailed, all of them sweatdrop at her action.

'Can you sing a song for me?' a voice asks. All of them looked at the source of the voice and found it to be Sumire. 'Can you sing 'Cruella De Vil' for me?' she finally spoke up after a moment of silent, a tint of red could be seen on her face even though she was facing at another direction.

The twins squeal yet again and faced Mikan, who was considering Sumire's choice of song. 'Ohh, we love that song! Can you please, please, please, sing that song to us Mikan? That was one of your greatest hit of all time!' they pleaded.

Mikan then nods at them. 'Yeah, I haven't sung that song for a while. It's deicide then.' She said happily. Sumire's face seemed to lighten up abit and she hides her excitement with a small cough. Truth was, Sumire always wanted to befriend with Mikan and she was also her favorite idol.

* * *

They were on their way to the class, when they heard someone called out Mikan's name. They all turned to the voice and saw a man with a snowcap on his head and a small star on his left cheek, to his right was a women of the same age as the man and she had shoulder length pink hair.

'Tsubasa-senpai? Misaki-senpai?' Mikan asked the two figures.

'Mikan!' both of them screamed as they ran towards Mikan and Tsubasa hauled her up on his arms, bridal style. The three of them chattered animately, but failed to realize a certain glare form a certain raven haired with crimson eyes.

Tsubasa and Misaki were also working as models in the same company as Mikan, Ruka and Natsume. When they heard that Mikan enrolled to Gakuen Alice, they followed the brunette and attend the school as their senior. Natsume and Tsubasa were always fighting whenever they met since they had their first and last photo shoot together because they were unwilling to cooperate with each other.

Hotaru noticed the glare coming from the lad and took pictures of him, the others sweatdrop at the scene and they excused themselves to go to the class, leaving Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and the sempais at the hallway.

'Oi, get your filthy hands off her Andou!' Natsume growled at Tsubasa.

'Oh, I didn't notice you were there Natsume' Tsubasa said, Mikan still in her arms.

'Hi guys, nice to see you again,' Misaki smiled at them, they just nod at her as a reply.

Then Tsubasa realized the dark look Natsume gave him and he looked at the brunette in his arms. An idea pooped into his mind, he hugs the brunette tighter and kisses her on the forehead. 'I miss you Mikan,' Tsubasa said seductively. Misaki was a bit jealous about the situation since Tsubasa was her boyfriend after all, but when she realized Natsume's giving him a menacing look, she just let it slide, 'I'll think of a punishment later,' she smiled evilly.

Mikan squeal happily and hugged Tsubasa's neck and held him closer, 'I miss you too, Tsubasa senpai!' she said in a loud voice. Tsubasa looked to the corner of his eyes and found Natsume emitting killing aura so he laugh nervously, put the brunette down and pat her head affectionately. Hotaru was snapping more pictures with money sign glint on her eyes while Ruka just smile at his girlfriend's action and found it interesting that his bestfriend seemed to be cranky than usual.

The bell rings indicating that the class will be starting shortly. Tsubasa and Misaki waved to then and strode off to their class, leaving the four behind. Then, they walked to the class side by side, Mikan with Natsume while Ruka was with Hotaru in front of them.

Mikan looked at Natsume and saw him with an angry expression, she did not like it at all. 'Are you okay, Natsume?' Mikan asked him as she tugged him at the end of his sleeves. Natsume looked at her and his expression suddenly softened a bit but the image of the brunette in another man's arm makes his blood boil.

Mikan was now walking a step behind Natsume as he ignored her question. He sense the look on Mikan's face, even though she was behind him. He sigh and looked at her, 'stop spacing out and walk faster polka dots!'

Mikan was angry at the nickname that he gives her. 'I wasn't spacing out, pervert!' she puffed her cheeks to him, but later she smile because Natsume was back to becoming himself again.

They went into the classroom, after countless insults and name-calling and get his by Hotaru's upgraded baka gun. The class went usual and it was time for the assembly.

* * *

'…I have to remind you that the Alice Talent competition will be coming in two weeks time, so if you are planning to join, please don't forget to register at the administration hall,' the principal reminds the students as they groan and mutterings such as 'we know that already' or 'can we go now?' was heard.

The principal knew that his students were bored. He let out a small chuckle and he can't wait to see their reaction when he delivers the next announcement. 'Last but not least,' he begin, ignoring the students groaned as they started to become restless, 'I personally asked our little superstar to perform at this stage as an encouragement for all of you who wanted to enter the competition.' At that statement, the students began to pay their attention to the principal, while some of them, Mikan's fanclub chanting her name.

The principal let out a small laugh, 'Then, without further ado, let us welcome her as she sings "Cruella De Vil", MIKAN SAKURA!' The principal then went into backstage as smoke suddenly filled the stage, concealing whatever action was taken place on the stage.

The students were screaming excitingly when they heard the principal shouted her name. When they heard the music started, they screamed louder. The smoke lessens as they saw Mikan on the stage, the crowd roared, then she started singing.

**Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh  
Look out for Cruella De Vil**

**Cruella De Vil  
Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you  
No evil thing will  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil**

Backstage dancers began their dance synchronizing their body with the music.

**The curl of her lips  
The ice in her stare  
All innocent children had better beware  
She's like a spider waiting for the kill  
Look out for Cruella De Vil...**

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella De Vil...**

**Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh...**

**This vampire bat  
This inhumane beast  
She 'outta be locked up and never released  
This world was such a wholesome place until  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
Yeah!  
**

Some of the students who know the song, sang along with Mikan, while the others moves their body, letting themselves to get lost in the music.

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella De Vil...**

**Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh  
(oooh oh, oooh oh. oooh oh. oooh oh)**

**At first you think Cruella is the devil  
But after time has worn away the shock  
You've come to realize  
You've seen her kind of eyes  
Watching you from underneath a ROOOOOOOCK!  
**

Natsume was sitting on a certain tree, looking at Mikan performing her song. It was the first time her see her singing and dancing live. He never hear she sings before and make a mental note to asked her to sing in front of him since he had sing to her once.

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella De Vil**

**Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!)  
Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!)  
Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh  
Look out for Cruella De Vil**

The crowd yelled louder and some of them yelled to sing more. Mikan smiled at them, 'ARIGATOU FOR LISTENING, YOU GUYS ROCKS!!' she shouted back and waved her hand to the crowd as she headed backstage. The crowd stayed still on their spot, they still feeling the excitement from the song, eventually they disperse and went back to their room, seeing that it was almost dinner time, talking about Mikan's live performance along the way.

'Thank you Mikan-chan, that was splendid performance indeed, as expected from Mikan Sakura' the principal smiled happily at her.

Mikan smile back at him, 'No biggy, I love to perform again if you asked me to.'

'I take it that you are participating in the competition, Mikan-chan?' the principal asked her.

'I've never been in a real competition before,' she said as she put her hand near her face, in a thinking mood. 'It's not my kind of thing, but I'll think about it,' she said to him.

'Let me know when you decided to enter,' the principal smiled at her. She just nods at him. After that he excused himself to prepare himself for dinner.

Mikan was hungry but she did not want to go to the cafeteria since it will be crowded, she wanted to spend the rest of the night relaxing and in peace. She decided to go to her room and cook there, but before she took a step, a voice stopped her.

'Hey,' the voice said.

She turned around at the voice and found herself staring at Natsume's crimson eyes.

'Hey yourself,' she replied. 'What are you doing here? Where are the others?' she asked him again when he remain silent.

'That blackmailer friend of yours told me to send you to your room. She said that you wont be going to the cafeteria,' Natsume said as he look away.

Mikan was surprise, how did Hotaru know what she was thinking,_ scary_, she thought. She shrugged it away following Natsume as he led their way to the dormitories.

* * *

'Ne, Natsume, why don't you came in for awhile?' Mikan invited him as she opened the door to her room.

Natsume was slightly confused at her sudden invitation entered her room with curiosity, taking in the artificial flower that draped the windows, the piles of purple and pink pillows, and the fringed lilac shades. _Defiantly a girls room_, he thought.

'I'm about to cook for dinner, you can stay if you want,' she said as she went to the small kitchen.

'Can you cook?' he asked her slyly and this caused her to glare at him.

'I'm a wonderful cook,' she replied as she tried to take two saucepans from the cabinet, which was on top next to her stove.

_Dinner prepared by a wonderful cook sounded great_, he thought as the side of his mouth curved a bit. He realized she was having a hard time taking the saucepans out so he walked over her and took the two for her. He sigh, _why does she put it there if she can't reach it anyway_.

She thanked him and then shooed him, telling him that he can roam around her room.

'What's for dinner?' he asked her again.

'Spaghetti Bolognese,' she replied as she prepared the ingredients. 'Is it okay with you?' she asked him again.

'Anything's fine,' he answered back. Actually, spaghetti was one of his favorite foods. He would definitely enjoy this meal. He walked over and saw a grand piano at the edge of the room, which he just noticed. He had been eyeing Mikan ever since he followed her to her room, the sway of her hips, her rounded bottom he'd come to appreciated in the past week and the hem of her dress that brushed across the backs of her knees. He shook his head vigorously, he was becoming more perverted towards her. He looked at her and start wandering about the thing that Ruka and him were talking about.

**Ooo Flashback ooO**

It was after the concert when two figures approaching him. As they come to focus, he sees his best friend with his blackmailing girlfriend. He rolled his eyes when he saw them.

'Hyuuga,' Hotaru called out for his attention. 'Accompany that baka to her room after this, she won't be going to the cafeteria,' she said before he makes any reply.

'How do you know that?' Ruka asked her.

'I have my ways,' she answered. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get there before I kill anybody for stealing my crab roe,' Hotaru then walks away.

She is the only one who eats those anyway, both of them thought.

Ruka then turned his attention to Natsume. Natsume sense that he wanted to talk something to him so he put his hands on his pocket and looked back at him, knowing that this will take a while.

'I see that way you looked at her, Natsume,' Ruka said to Natsume with a serious face.

_Trust Ruka to go straight to the point_, he thought then let out a sigh. 'I don't like that idiotic sister of yours, Ruka,' Natsume said casually at him.

That caused Ruka to let out a small laugh, 'I didn't say that it was Mikan, you know?' he smiled at him. 'I know that you like her, Natsume, you can go denying, telling yourself that you don't like her, but feelings cannot lie.'

Natsume did not have any comebacks to throw at Ruka so he remain silent, but he was fidgeting trying to deny himself that he did not like her at all.

Ruka smiled at him again. 'You think about what I've said to you tonight and tell me by tomorrow,' Ruka said to him as he pats Natsume on his shoulder. 'You'll be surprise when you find out your true feelings, Natsume.' With that Ruka walked towards the direction that Hotaru was on previously.

**Ooo End Flashback ooO**

He frowned as he tried to figure out his feelings towards Mikan. Was it that he was being overprotective towards her or was it because he really likes her? He did not know, all he knows was that he was interested in everything she does and he was clearly attracted to her as she was attracted to him. He sighs again as he sit down near the piano. He started to play some melody to release the frustration he was feeling inside. He then started to play Marching Season, a piece by Yanni.

Mikan stopped stirring the sauce for the spaghetti as she listened to the music played by Natsume. She was soothed and feeling relaxed for a moment. In her mind, she imagines Natsume's long skillful fingers playing with the keys of the piano. She blushes at that thought and continued with the cooking.

While at the midst of playing, Natsume heard a small knock on her door. He stopped playing, expecting Mikan to open the door.

'Natsume, can you open the door for me please? I'm kind of busy in here,' or so he thought.

He sighs as he walked towards the door and pulled it open. At first, he saw no one was there, he was about to closed the door when he looked down and realized a silver head boy was staring back at him. There was something stirred in him as he looked at the small guy, like he could communicate with him without any words at all, he was like a little brother he never had. Natsume remembered his sister, Aoi. She did not go to this academy since her body was weak and she had to stay at home a lot, seeing the small boy reminds him of her.

'Who was that, Natsume?' Mikan's head turned to the door, her eyes lights up when she saw the person. 'Youichi! Come in, we're going to eat spaghetti soon. Natsume, let him in,' Mikan half-shouted from the kitchen.

Youichi slid past through Natsume as he sat on Mikan's bed, hugging one of the pillows. Natsume stared at him for a while, then he continues walking to the piano. He continued the pieces where he left off and started to play it until the end.

There was a moment of silence when Natsume realized that Youichi was standing near him, watching intently playing the piano. Natsume let out his rare smile, he pats at the seat next to him, telling Youichi to sit down, which he did in a matter of second.

Then, Natsume started to play a slower piece yet melodic, he was trying to urge Youichi to play with him. The melody was called 'Eyes on Me', a soundtrack for one of Natsume's favorite game, Final Fantasy VIII. He looked at Youichi and pressed a key, urging him to imitate him. Youichi then pressed a key and then followed his next move and so on.

Mikan was putting a final touch to the spaghetti she made_. Good thing I made for more than two people_, she thought. She place the three plates on the table as she watched the two playing the piano, more like one of them was imitating the other. She watched Natsume and smile to herself, thinking that he might be a great father to his children one day.

She then called their attention, telling that the food will be cold if they did not start eating soon. The dinner was pleasant to the three of them, Mikan was the one who do all the talking and Natsume only replied whenever necessary. Youichi was enjoying his meal and he did not bother to join into the conversation.

After the dinner, Mikan washed the dishes as Natsume and Youichi continued to play with the piano. Mikan was done with washing the dishes when she realized that Youichi was yawning. She offered to take him to his room.

'I wanted to sleep with one-chan tonight,' Youichi said, giving her his puppy dog eyes that she cannot resist.

She smiled at him as she told him to prepare himself to sleep. Natsume move himself and sit on the chair of her dressing table, which was near her bed, as she watched Mikan tucked Youichi to bed.

'Ne-chan, can you sing for me? The one that oka-san used to sing to us before we go to bed?' Youichi asked Mikan, his eyes were drawing closer. Mikan smiled at him and sat on the edge of the bed, near Youichi. Then she started to sing in a soft voice.

**I will watch you in the darkness  
Show you love will see you through  
When the bad dreams wake you crying  
I'll show you all love can do  
All love can do**

Natsume was holding his breath, he was mesmerized by Mikan's voice. He closed his eyes as he immense himself to the lullaby.

**I will watch through the night  
Hold you in my arms  
Give you dreams where love will be  
I will watch through the dark  
'Till the morning comes  
All the light I'll take you through the night to see  
A light showing us all love can be**

**I will guard you with my bright wings  
Stay 'til your heart learns to see**

**All love can be...**

After the song finished, the only sound that they could hear was Youichi's snoring softly. Natsume then released the breath that he did not know he was holding. He loved her voice when she sings a song. And started to think about his talk with Ruka earlier.

Mikan kissed Youichi's forehead carefully not to awaken the little boy. She turned to Natsume and found that he was thinking hard about something.

'What 'cha thinking about?' she asked him in a low voice.

This seemed to snap him from his thought and stared at Mikan, as she was standing infront of him.

'You should go back to your room, you know?' she told him. 'It's late.'

Natsume's eyes never leave Mikan for a second. He wanted to confirm his feelings for her, he stood up, placed his right hand on her face, caressing it gently as his left arm slid through her waist. Mikan blushed at his action but did not move away, she inhale his scent and she felt dizzy.

His hand caressed her hip, and he pulled her closer. His lips brushed across hers and she opened to him, unable to resist the pull of desire curling her toes. The tip of his tongue touched her own, then he drew it inside his warm mouth. He took his time kissing her, drawing out pleasure with slow, lingering caress of his lips and tongue. He entwined their fingers, her moist lips clung to his and his tongue gently plunged inside, and then retreated.

Natsume licked his lips, savoring the taste of her in his mouth. _Strawberries_, he thought, _just like the pattern of her underwear_. He saw that Mikan was still in dazzle with their situation that happened between them just now. He smiled at her and pecked her one more time in the lips before saying, 'Good Night, Mikan.'

With the sound of her name being said, Mikan's heart raced and turned to find Natsume already went to his room. 'There's something different with tonight's kiss,' she said to herself, but she could not deny the fact that she loves the way he holds her so she went to bed, next to Youichi. She bought her hand to her lips and smile. 'Goodnight, Natsume,' she whispered and went to sleep.

* * *

Natsume was lying on his bed, one arm under his head. He smiled as he remembered the kiss that he shared with his favorite polka dots, just a few minutes ago.

'You're wrong, Ruka,' Natsume said out aloud, as if Ruka was there. 'I don't like her, I LOVE her.'

He was sure about his feelings for her now and he could feel his conscious that he was fighting against, rejoiced happily. He let out a small chuckle and position himself to sleep as he imagine what would his best friend's reaction will be when he told him that.

…**To be continue…**

**

* * *

**What up guys? Hope you enjoy it, ok now lets get down to the point. **First of all,** a story isn't a story without a drama right? So~ in the future chapters, I'm going to add another character that will meddled the love between Natsume and Mikan, sounds typical? I thought so, but I will try my best to make it more interesting and worth your time to read.

**Secondly**, I've think it through and I already have a general idea how this story would end. It would take me about 5-7 or more chapters to go, but I wont promise anything. All I can tell you guys was that the chapter so far is only halfway through the story. Oh and since I'm in a good mood, I'll give you guys a lil' sneak peak for the next chapter.

**Ooo Sneak Peak ooO**

Chapter 9 – Central Town

'Central Town,' Youichi said cutely, 'I want to go there.'

'Let the girl go,' Mikan said at the two, her face was stern.

'I'm searching for my oni-chan,' the girl begins.

'Thank you, Natsume,' she smiled at him. '…for today.'

Anyway, stay tuned and I'll be back **more or less** in 5 days time. If you have any suggestions or scenes that you want me to put on my later chapter, just tell me ok? I will try to fit it in my story. So, until then bye~


	9. Central Town

**The Bittersweet life of Mikan Sakura**

**Disclaimer: **Simply said, I did not own Gakuen Alice…but I do own the plot of the story.

**Author:** sakuraheartz

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura was a world known celebrity. After a tragic accident that led to her parent's death, she decided to fulfill their last wish to graduate high school and thus led her and her brothers to attend the prestigious Gakuen Alice. MXN

Mikan's Batch – 17 years old

Tsubasa's Batch – 19 years old

Aoi - 10 years old

Youichi – 3 years old

**A/N: **Hey guys, i'm sorry for the late update, i was supposed to upload this chapter yesterday but i hate to tell you this, i'm currently in the hospital due to heatstroke and dehydration, but not to worry it always happen to me all the time. Anyway, i have a bad and good news for you but i'll tell you at the end of the chapter ok?

Thank you to those who have review my story; fitha, tina1061, StarAngel02, girlylove23, babee-angel, iimAdOrKabLe and bloodyrosey. You guys are the reason that I manage to make it this far. Thank you very much~

**Special thank you to:**

fitha, i just want to tell you that usually i'm writing this story on my old computer (the big and heavy one, the old version), and when i transfer the story to my lappy, somehow the words auto-correct itself and i'm too lazy to check the spelling and tenses used in my story. But if i do have the time, i'll try to edit the chapters. Thank you for telling me. Oh and I know how you feel about exams and tests. I'm currently waiting for my result for my exam which wont be anytime soon and i have to admit i messed up my maths paper, lets just hope that we both get at least a pass but i'm still aiming at least a B grade though huhu.

to tina1061, typical means ordinary, in my case, i know that most of the stories in GA fanfiction, someone is bound to try to break up the relationship between Mikan and Natsume, so i'll try to make the story more interesting and try to make my story different form everyone else. I'm sorry i dont reply the review that you have sent to me but i wasn't able to get a better internet connection in the hospital. So let's find out if the person is really Aoi in this chapter, shall we?

to babee-angel, me too, i can totally live without the drama but i know that i'll regret it if i dont add more drama in this story, but i assure you they will have a happy ending in the end. So thank you for your suggestion, i'd really appreciate it.

Whoa, that's long enough i think. On with the story and enjoy guys.

**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Central Town**

'I'M LATEEEEEEE!!!' cried a certain brunette.

Mikan was currently putting on her uniform and was wailing at the same time. If Youichi has not waked her up, she would have slept the whole day. She picked up her bag and ran her way to her classroom, greeting other students on the way.

She has attend this school for three days now, but was still having a hard time adjusting herself as student, with all the homework and assignments, and her sleeping problems also did not help her in any way.

'One more turn and I will not be late for class,' she panted slightly.

When she turns around the corner, she bumped someone along the way. She expected to fall on a hard, cold floor and fell the pain from the bump, instead she felt a lean, muscular body underneath her. The person was hugging her so she was on top.

_I know this feeling_, she thought. The person then groans, feeling the impact from their encounter. She then bolted upright and apologizes continuously, bowing her head over and over again. 'I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T SEE YOU'RE COMING, I WAS IN A HURRY AND, AND…' she blabbed, her eyes close.

'Tch what a way to greet someone, polka-dots,' that person said sarcastically. 'Or should I say…watermelons?' the person smirked at the view of her hitched skirt.

_That voice,_ she thought, _wait! Don't tell me he…_

She looked at the person, only to find a pair of crimson eyes staring back at her. She could feel the anger in her welled up as her face reddened from the anger she was feeling.

'NATSUMEE, YOU PERVERT!' she yelled at him.

'You're too loud, watermelons,' he said as he get up from their awkward position.

They were bickering and insulting each other on their way to the class. As they reached the door, Mikan greeted her classmates, 'Ohayou~' she said happily. They replied her as they resumed their own activities.

Mikan ran to Hotaru in a feeble attempt to hug her, only to be shot by Hotaru's latest Baka Gun 4.50. She was thrown to the wall and she cried while Inchou helped her get up.

From the corner of his eyes, Natsume found the whole situation as amusing. He scoffs as he saw Mikan was complaining about the baka gun to Hotaru. He was about to tease her when he heard a small chuckle beside him.

Ruka had seated beside him and he did not realize it. 'So you're finally admit that you like her, huh? Natsume?' Ruka asked him.

'Nope, I don't like her, Ruka,' as he stared back at the manga that he had been holding, he was just staring at it as he pretend that he was busy reading the book. Before Ruka could reply, Natsume look at Ruka, with a serious face, 'I love her,' he said.

Ruka eyes widen, Natsume wanted to laugh at his expression. Suddenly, they heard a click sound along and a flash coming from in front of them. The two best friends shielded their eyes, momentary blinded by the sudden flash, and they squinted their eyes to find Hotaru holding her most trustful companion, her camera.

'Ruka with a shock face,' Hotaru smiled slyly at him, 'and Hyuuga finally realizing his feelings for the baka, this is going to make me millions.'

Ruka and Natsume was about to grab the camera off her but then Mikan cut them, 'what are you doing, Hotaru?' she asked. With this, Hotaru shot a look at Natsume saying that I'm-going-to-tell-her-if-you-dare-to-take-this-camera-from-me. He growled under his breath and continued pretending to read his manga, though in his mind that he was thinking of different ways to get it.

'Nothing, baka,' Hotaru said as she shot another look, this time to Ruka. He shuddered when he saw his girlfriend giving him the look that says don't-tell-her-about-this-or-I'll-blackmail-you. After that, she went back to her seat, ignoring the angry brunette who.

'I wonder why do you even like her, Ruka' Natsume said in a bored tone.

'I even wondered about it sometimes, but you know what?' Ruka asked him. Natsume looks at him, 'opposites do attract,' he completed his sentences. 'Just take good care of her, mate' Ruka said with a hint of seriousness on his statement. 'Coz' if you ever make her cry, I'll personally hit you on your face,' he said sternly.

Natsume smirked at him, 'I will,' he replied with a serious face then watches Mikan arguing with Hotaru. Yes, they were different and that was probably one of the reasons why he loves her so much.

The door in the front of the classroom slid opened. Narumi-sensei was seen gliding from the door, to his table. 'Good morning, my dear students,' he said cheerfully as the students' response back. 'I have an announcement, we don't have any class for today since all the teachers are asked to attend a very important meeting, so all of you are allowed to go to the Central Town. Enjoy yourself, adieu~' he said as he glide back out of the door, the students sweatdrop at his action.

'He should have breath between the monologues,' Mikan muttered. 'Ne, Natsume, what is Central Town?' Mikan had seated herself next to him when Narumi sensei came inside the classroom.

Natsume pretended to read his manga but he was actually listening to what the brunette had said. He just replied her with a 'Hn'. She was baffled with his action, she was about to punch him when Anna and Nonoko walked over to their bench.

'Ne, ne, Mikan-chan, do you want to come to central town with us?' the twins asked her.

'I LOVED TO!' she said excitedly. 'But, what is central town?' she said as she rubbed the back of her head, the twins fall down anime style.

'From the name you know that it is a small town that sell all sorts of things. There, we will be able to shop and enjoy ourselves, baka,' Hotaru explained to Mikan. 'Oh and you just owe me 300 rabbits for wasting my saliva on you, baka.'

Mikan's body shake in fury, she was about to attack her when they heard the door from the back of the classroom slid opened. 'Mikan one-chan,' the little voice said. They turned their head towards the person and found Youichi standing near the door.

Mikan walked towards him and was about to pick him up when Youichi slid passed through her. She was confused, and then she looked at the direction to where he was headed, only to find the surprise of her life!

Youichi had seated himself on Natsume's lap and Natsume did not even shove him or angry with him for doing that. Instead, they looked at each other's eyes as they stayed in the world where only the two would understand. The others just looked at the serene scene between the two of them._ Aww_, they all thought. Mikan pouted and walked towards them.

'I hate you, Natsume,' she pouted and glared at him.

Natsume gave her his famous smirk. 'He was the one who wanted to be with me instead of his loud-mouth sister,' he said as he placed Youichi in a better position so that he can continue to 'read' his manga. This caused Mikan to curse at him under her breath.

'Ano Mikan-chan,' Anna said to her, stopping Mikan from planning an embarrassing plan on Natsume. 'We are only allowed to go to the Central Town with our partners,' she informed Mikan.

Mikan mouth formed and O shape. 'Wait!' she shouted, 'then that means that I have to…to…' Mikan said in horror, her index finger pointing to Natsume.

Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru nodded in confirmation, Mikan wailed again. Annoyed, Hotaru shot Mikan with her baka gun, sending her sprawling on the floor. Natsume's left eye twitched a bit because he was actually worried a bit for her, but did not make any certain move to help her seeing that she was now arguing with Hotaru.

Youichi noticed Natsume's reaction when his sister was hit by Hotaru's baka gun and sense that he likes her. Moreover, he had watched Mikan was grieving the most over since the day their parents died but she was happier when she was with Natsume, so he tried to set the both of them.

Youichi tugged the front of Natsume's uniform to catch his attention. Natsume looked at him, 'what is it?' he said in a brotherly tone. This caught everyone's attention, and stop whatever they were doing as they paid their attention to the two.

'Central Town,' Youichi said cutely, 'I want to go there.'

Youichi gives him a puppy dog eyes and Natsume had fell into his trap. They gazed into each other eyes and had sort of unspoken understanding between them. Hotaru snapped a lot of pictures of the moment, to everyone there were shiny background surrounding Natsume and Youichi. Even Ruka who had been sitting beside Natsume sweatdrop at the scene, he had never seen Natsume behave like this.

_He had been suckered_, everyone thought.

* * *

The people who went to the Central Town were Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Sumire, Mochu and Youichi. After half an hour of non-stop bickering and name-calling and getting hit by the baka gun, they arrived at the Central Town. The surrounding awed Mikan there were markets everywhere, playgrounds, rides, and food stalls, you named it.

'This is like an amusement park!' Mikan squeal happily which later joined by the twins, her face has shades of red from excitement. She never had the freedom to go out shopping alone since people would follow her everywhere and worst, the paparazzi would make a false story saying that she was on a date or something. Going to the central town somehow makes her able to at least breath a bit of freedom, well apart from the staring that she gets from the people, it's not everyday that you see a famous celebrity walking like a normal people.

Natsume's mouth curved a bit and this time everyone but the brunette saw this.

'Hey, it's Mikan,' a manly voice was heard and they all turned to the source only to find Tsubasa and Misaki approaching them.

'Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-sempai,' she said excitedly as Tsubasa lifted her, this caused Natsume to glare at him.

'Are you two on a date?' she asked them.

'Yep,' Tsubasa replied happily.

Misaki then laugh, 'no we weren't, I asked him to accompany me to buy something that's all,' she said with a smile attached on her face. 'So come on, we're going to be late.'

Tsubasa had a sad smile on his face and put Mikan down. Then he let himself get dragged by Misaki, Misaki then waved at the group and they waved back.

_Poor guy_, they all thought.

'Come on, Ruka,' Hotaru start dragging him. 'We're going to get some parts for my invention,' she paused, 'of course you'll pay.' Everyone saw the evil smile the blackmailer queen gives to the animal lover. Ruka looked like he had lost his soul.

'Then, we'll be going on our dates,' Koko said enthusiastically. Mikan was curious about his statement turned around to their direction and was shock to what she had seen. Everyone had paired up and were holding hands; Koko and Anna, Yuu and Nonoko and even Sumire and Mochu.

'How? When? What?' Mikan asked in disbelieved as she watched the three pairs walks off to different locations, leaving Mikan, Natsume and Youichi on the same spot since they arrived there.

'That's why you're a baka,' Natsume started to walked, one hand on his pocket another was holding Youichi' hand.

Mikan jogged slightly until she was on the same pace with them. 'You mean that you know that they have been together all this time?' Mikan asked with curiosity.

Natsume did not answer her question and this only makes Mikan to frowned at him. 'Where are we going?' she asked him, but he ignored her question and continues marching. Mikan sigh in defeat and followed the two of them, knowing that it was useless to get the answer from him.

Natsume went into a manga shop with Youichi on his arms. _Figures he wanted to go here, _Mikan thought. Natsume and Youichi were doing the same thing at once, the duo was reading a manga and seated themselves comfortably on the couch provided by the store. Mikan sigh again, she was not interested in reading manga and wanted to explore the place.

She walked up to them, 'I'm going to the other store ok?' she told Natsume but he only replied her with a 'hn'. She rolled her eyes and looked at Youichi, 'stay close to Natsume ok, Youichi?' Mikan looked at her little brother. Like Natsume, she only received a 'hn' as his answer. She huffed as she walked her way outside. _Like two peas on a pod_, she thought.

She walked happily on the streets, oblivious to the stares that she had received along the way. She was scrutinizing the fake jewelries at the street stall when she heard a shriek nearby. She lifted her head up and scowled at the scene. A man who was fat and had little hair was seen holding a young girl's wrist while his partner, tall and lean with hair that reached his shoulder, was snickering obviously enjoying the situation. The young girl looked like she was around ten years old and she had shoulder length raven hair and the familiar crimson eyes. _I've seen those eyes before, but where? _She pondered a bit then decided to help her.

'Let the girl go,' Mikan said at the two, her face was stern. The two men looked at her then laugh loudly.

This caused the girl to have her chance to escape, she stepped the fat guy's foot who was holding her wrist, causing him to loosen the grip on her wrist, and then she hid herself behind Mikan. The tall guy growled at the girl and then Mikan.

'Well, well, isn't it Mikan Sakura,' the tall guy said mockingly at her. 'Why don't we talked this over and we can have fun later.'

Mikan was disgusted by them, 'no thank you,' her face was showing a disgusted smile, 'I'd rather get hit by Hotaru's baka gun than be with someone with the likes of you,' she jeer at him.

'Why you!' the tall guy said angrily as he lunched himself at her, trying to punched her on the face. Mikan pushed the little girl lightly so that she won't be involved in the fight. In a swift, she put on a fighting stance and faced the guy. She avoided his punch and kicked him on his private parts, sending the guy sprawling the ground, growling in pain.

The fat guy went to check his partner then stared menacingly at Mikan. He the lunched himself like what his partner did previously, again trying to attack her and also met the same fate as Mikan kicked him hard on his balls.

The two squirmed before they ran out of sight, 'you will not see the end of us!' she heard them shouted from a distance. Mikan was still in a fighting mode but snapped when she heard clapping sounds coming from the crowd. She searched for the little girl earlier when she felt someone hugging her, muttering thank you over and over again.

'Are you okay?' Mikan asked her with concern, the crowd also started to disperse.

The little girl nodded. 'Arigatou, Sakura-san,' she bowed at her after she released herself from her.

'It's ok, I'm just glad you're not hurt,' Mikan give her heartwarming smile. 'Oh and just call me Mikan and you don't have to call me formally, you know?'

'Ok Mikan-onechan, I'm Aoi by the way,' the little girls said. 'I should thank you somehow…' her voice trailed.

Mikan was about to protest when Aoi drags Mikan to a nearby stand. 'Come on, I'll treat you with Fluff Puffs,' Aoi said happily, dragging the brunette.

'Fluff Puffs?' the brunette think out loud, this made Aoi to stared at her like she was an alien.

'You never had fluff puffs before?' Aoi asked her in disbelieved. Mikan nods at her question.

Then Aoi smile at her, 'then you'll going to love this!' she let out a small laugh and drags her to a stall. 'Wait here,' she told Mikan as she lined herself, waiting for her turn to order the fluff puffs.

Mikan was standing alone beside the lamppost, her mind was drifting trying to figure out where she had seen those exotic crimson eyes. She snapped from her thoughts when Aoi was calling her name, running towards her direction with a box on her hand.

They seated themselves on the nearby bench as Aoi placed the box on Mikan's lap. Mikan looked on Aoi's excited face, urging her to open the box. Mikan sighed letting out a small laugh as she opened the box.

Mikan's eyes almost bulged out at the pink fluffy rounded almost cloud like shape. 'Wow, so cute,' she picked one of them and stared at it in awe.

Aoi picked one of the fluff puffs, 'enjoy it, Mikan onechan,' she said as she plopped it on her mouth, her eyes closed as if savoring the taste.

Mikan stared at the fluffy stuff then put it on her mouth. As soon as the fluff puffs entered her mouth, her eyes watered. The fluffy stuff melted in her mouth and the taste was heavenly. She had never tasted anything like that one before, she picked another one and plopped it on her mouth, squealing in happiness.

Aoi laughed lightly at her savior and they relaxed a bit on the bench. 'What are you doing here alone, Aoi?' Mikan asked her, fluff puffs still in her mouth.

Aoi smiled at her childish behaviour, 'I'm searching for my oni-chan,' the girl begins, 'the teachers told me that they're having a meeting and said that maybe my brother would be here.'

Mikan nodded at her, understanding her situation. 'Who's your brother?' she asked her again, 'maybe we can search together.'

Aoi opened her mouth, she was about to answer her when she sense someone was standing infront of her. 'What are you doing here, Aoi?' the familiar voice asked her.

Mikan lifted her head up and saw Natsume and Youichi holding his hand.

'Oni-chan!' Aoi hugged Natsume, who stepped back a bit to lessened the impact from the sudden hug.

'Oni-chan?' Mikan asked at nobody in particular. _Of course, their eyes are the same colour!_ She thought to herself and then nodded knowingly.

Natsume snickered at Mikan, noticing that she had figured out that Aoi and him were siblings. 'Took you long enough to figure it out, polka,' he tease her.

'Eh? Mikan onechan and Natsume nii-chan knows each other?' Aoi asked him and Natsume nodded as reply.

Mikan was fuming with anger at the nickname that he had given her but let it go when she felt small hands on her lap. She saw Youichi was looking curiously at the fluff puffs that she was holding and his eyes were twinkling at the fluffy stuff.

'Want this, Youichi?' Mikan smiled at him sweetly, Youichi nodded. Then she put the fluff puff on his mouth. Youichi had pretty much the same reaction as Mikan did and smile happily at his sister.

Natsume saw the smile that Mikan give to Youichi and blushed. _Cute_, he thought.

Aoi saw her brother blushing and let out a small chuckle and causing Natsume to glare at her. 'You're secret is safe with me,' she said to him as she held her right hand as if she was reciting an oath.

'Let's eat somewhere,' Mikan said as she caught the sibling's attention. 'Eating sweet stuff only makes me more hungry,' she said, throwing the now empty box to the nearest bin and held Youichi's tiny hand.

'Pig,' Natsume tease her and walked away with his hands on his pocket.

Mikan ignored his insults and the three of them started to quicken their pace to match his. 'So where are we going to eat?' Mikan asked at the three. Natsume just shrugged, causing Mikan to get annoyed more than she already was.

'I want to eat Italian,' Aoi said as she clapped her hands together.

Mikan turned her head towards Youichi, 'Youichi?' she asked him where he wanted to eat.

'Italian,' he replied back.

'Hm, a slice of tuna pizza does sound nice,' Mikan thought out aloud. 'Italian then, there's this Italian restaurant nearby, we can go there,' she smiled at them.

Aoi smiled happily and Natsume was hiding his face so that Mikan won't be able to see that he was smiling, then the four of them headed to the Italian restaurant.

* * *

When they entered the restaurant, everyone was staring at the four of them. Who wasn't? With Mikan as everyone's favorite celebrity and Natsume's god-like appearance, everyone was bounded to be captivated by these two. Aoi and Youichi also did not lacking on the looks department. Their innocent and naïve expressions make them cute and could make everyone to stared at them all day without getting bored.

But Natsume was annoyed with the attention that they had made and glared at all the people in the restaurant. He did not like it especially when some of the boys in the restaurant started to drools at his Mikan.

One of the waiters then greets them and showed them to an empty table. They were about to take the seats when they heard Mikan's name was being mention. The four looked at the source of the voice and found it to be their friends. All of them; Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Hotaru, Ruka, Mochu, Yuu and Koko, they called the four to join them. When the four have taken their seats on the same table as the others, Hotaru notice the new addition to their group.

'Is she your sister, Hyuuga?' Hotaru asked him, though she sounded that she did not care.

Natsume nodded. Aoi then smiled at them, 'my name is Aoi Hyuuga, please to meet you.'

Everyone greeted her back. 'How do you know we were here?' Hotaru asked Aoi.

Aoi then told her story from the beginning that she was searching for Natsume, that she was almost kidnapped by the two men, how Mikan saved her until she came into the restaurant.

Natsume clenched his fists, he wanted to burned the two men who had harassed his sister. Everyone noticed this, 'thank god Mikan was there,' Koko said then laugh, trying to ease the tension. Then everyone followed, as Aoi tell them how Mikan had kicked them to oblivion, they laugh harder.

'So why is it that you were searching for me?' Natsume asked Aoi. 'And aren't you supposed to stay at the hospital?' he looked at her sternly, but it was obvious that he was worried about her condition.

'I was allowed to go out of the hospital just for today, someone would pick me up later,' Aoi replied at him calmly. 'I just want to tell you that daddy is coming to see how you were doing the day after the Alice Talent competition.'

'Why?' he asked her again.

Aoi shrugged her shoulders, 'I don't know,' she said.

He was about to ask her again when the food that they have ordered came. They started to share their pizza and talked animately.

'How come you guys never told me that you guys were dating with each other?' the annoyed brunette asked the three pair of couples.

They just blushed. 'Honestly baka, everyone noticed that they had been dating since two days ago,' Hotaru said as she took a bite on her crab roe pizza, only exclusive for her, not on the menu.

Mikan stared at the three couples, 'that long? And after all this time I don't realize?' Mikan said as her voice getting louder each word.

'Shut up, strawberries,' Natsume said as he took another bite on his pizza. 'Your voice is irritating.'

Mikan tried her very best not to fight with Natsume in the restaurant. That would only make everyone to made up another rumor about her, she had enough attention as it was. Natsume was smirking at her direction, claiming that he has won their silent battle.

Then they eat their food as they chatted animately.

* * *

It was already dark outside and the group was on their way to the bus that would bring them back to their dorm. They heard a distant voice calling for Aoi and they all looked at the person.

He was wearing a black suit and he has a body of a bodyguard; tall, lean and muscles were seen everywhere. 'I've been looking all over you, Aoi-sama,' the person said. 'You shouldn't ran away from me next time.'

'Aoi,' Natsume growled at his sister.

Aoi stuck her tongue out, 'oopsie,' she let out a small laugh.

'Natsume-sama, it's nice to see you again,' the man bowed at him.

Natsume nodded back, 'never left her out of your sight again,' he ordered the man, his voice sounded like a true leader.

'Yes, Natsume-sama,' the man bowed again and turned his attention to Aoi. 'Come, Aoi-sama, its time to take you back to the hospital.'

Aoi had a sad smile on her face, she did not want to be separated from her new friends. Then she went closer to Mikan and hugged her, who hugged her back. 'We'll see each other again right, Mikan one-chan?' she asked her.

'Hai, we will,' Mikan tightened her hug on her. Then Aoi released herself from her and went to a different direction with the man in black, waving at them as they waved her back.

On their ride back, everyone was tired. They had seated in pairs, Youichi was sitting on Natsume's lap, sleeping. Mikan had asked Natsume about Aoi's staying in the hospital, he told her that she has a frail body and she can easily catches a cold. After that the two enjoyed the comfortable silence, waiting the bus to reach their stop. Natsume was watching Youichi's peaceful face when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He found that the brunette had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he could feel that his heart had skipped a beat at the beauty. He kissed her on her hair lightly then placed his head on to her head, trying to get some rest.

When the bus reached their destination, the three had not woke up from their previous position. Hotaru had money sign on her eyes began snapping a lot of pictures of them while the others snickered at them.

Natsume woken up due to the noise and the blinding flash and growled at them, as his friends started to get off the bus. He woken up the brunette and they walked back to the dorm.

'I'll sent Youichi back to his room first, you can go back to your room,' Mikan said to Natsume when they were in the lift. She was trying to get the sleeping Youichi from Natsume arms.

'I'll carry him, you'll look sleepy, you might drop him,' he said to her as he pushed the button to the floor that Youichi was staying.

It was true, she was sleepy and secretly thanked him as she smile at him. When they reached the floor, they walked towards Youichi's room and opened it with the lock on his pocket. They entered a dark room and Mikan walked towards the night lamp and switched it on. Natsume placed Youichi on his bed and pulled Youichi's shoes off him. Mikan walked to Youichi's bed tucked him into his blanket, and then she kissed him on his forehead.

After that the two quietly went outside after taking one last look on Youichi, then they headed to the lift. Mikan was at her door and Natsume was waiting for her to go inside. She slid her card and her room opened, she switched on her lamps then looked back at Natsume, who was still standing on her door.

'Thank you, Natsume,' she smiled at him. '…for today.'

Natsume give her his rare smile then pulled her closer to him. Mikan's heart pounded against her ribs and held her hands on his shirt, afraid that she might fall anytime soon. She could feel herself melting as she stared back at his gorgeous crimson eyes.

He neared his face towards her and he could smell her sweet breath, then he kissed her. Lightly at first, then he increased the intensity as he slid his tongue into her, tasting every corner of her mouth as she moan.

He smiled between their kiss and withdrew, leaving Mikan panted from their previous activity. He hugged her closer and leaned his mouth neared her left ear.

'That's my thank you for saving my sister, Mikan,' he said to her, his voice was husky and was so alluring to Mikan.

Natsume made her face him then give her another peck on the lips and he motioned her to go back inside her room. As soon she closed her door, her knees slowly buckled and her back slid down the door, till she was sitting on the floor. Her heart was still racing and she was having trouble breathing. It took her another five minutes to get her on her feet again. She didn't bother to change her clothes and then tucked herself on her bed.

'I've fallen for him,' Mikan grasped. She brought her hands on her lips, still feeling the tingling pressure from Natsume's lips. She could feel her eyes were about to drop anytime soon.

'I love you, Natsume,' was the last thing she said before she drifted to sleep with a smile on her face.

…**To be continue…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 completed!! hehe anyway, on with the bad and good news. As you all know that i'm currently staying at the hospital for i dont know how long it is but that's a bad news for me. The good news is that, now i have A LOT of time to update my story since i'm bored and have nothing to do here, so i might upload the next chapter in around 4-5 days. However, another bad news is that the internet connection in the hospital is very bad. Wait did i say it's bad, IT SUCKS! its so slow that the nurse was angry at me for spending too much time in the canteen (the reception is o-k there) than in my bed. Pfft, like i care anyway.

Oh and one more thing, if i insert a bit of lemon, not too detail in the later chapter, how do you feel about that? Not to lemony, just showing that they do 'it' you know? Your opinion is very much appreciated, because if you don't agree, i'm totally ok with it.

So i think that's all, here's a lil' sneak peak for you...

**Ooo Sneak Peak ooO**

**Chapter 10 – Another New student**

'I want to sit beside Natsume-kun,' the new student said, her eyes never left him.

'I'm your fiancée, Natsume,' she said to him, a tear slowly dropped on her face, as everyone gasped at her statement.

'If only I haven't been careless to forget this book in the class, I wouldn't have to experience the pain that I'm feeling right now,' she said as she put the book on her table.

**I'm in desperate need for your review, the more the review i get, the faster i am to get the next chapter done. Thank you for reading this story~**


	10. Another New Student

The Bittersweet life of Mikan Sakura

**Disclaimer: **Simply said, I did not own Gakuen Alice…but I do own the plot of the story.

**Author:** sakuraheartz

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura was a world known celebrity. After a tragic accident that led to her parent's death, she decided to fulfill their last wish to graduate high school and thus led her and her brothers to attend the prestigious Gakuen Alice. MXN

Mikan's Batch – 17 years old

Tsubasa's Batch – 19 years old

Aoi – 10 years old

Youichi – 3 years old

**A/N: **Yay~ chapter 10, finally. I dont know what else to say but thank you to those who have review my last chapter; iimAdOrKabLe, tina1061, StarAngel02, fitha, Alexxis T. Swan and sweet_blackrevenge. I also got many alerts so thank you guys for the support oh and to the silent readers, it wouldn't hurt to press the review button and tell me what you think about my story right?

**Special thank you to:**

sweet_blackrevenge, that is the sweetest thing anyone had said about my stories. Thank you so much! I promise you that i will not let you and everyone else down with this story.

Alexxis T. Swan, i know what you mean, Joe Jonas *drools* haha. we'll find out whose Natsume's fiancee in this chapter ok? oh and about the competition possibly on chapter 12.

fitha, of course there will be happy ending and yes Mikan will have a little competition. read this chapter and find out ok?

tina1061, dont kill me!! huhu.. it was just a suggestion that the later chapter will have lemon scene. but since you strongly disagree with the idea, i will NOT put any lemon scene in this story. Oh and about Natsume's fiancee, lets just found out in this chapter ok? but just to let u know, I love Luna and all the characters in GA be it evil or not so i wont be harsh on writing about them. So dont worry.

Thank you all and enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Another New student**

It has been a week since the Sakura siblings entered Gakuen Alice. Mikan and Natsume's relationship has grown each day even though they had endless arguments everyday. Everything was peaceful and perfect.

'I'M LATEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!' cried a brunette haired girl.

Scratch the peaceful part, Mikan was always late for school since day one. With that she scrambled out of her bed, put on her uniform and ran out of her room with a toast on her mouth. She was about to turn around the corner but slowed down seeing that she's going to bump into Natsume like any other day.

As predicted, Natsume was there, leaning on the wall with his hands on the side of his pockets. His face lifted up when he sense a presence was standing in front of him. His eyes widened and then went back to its normal size, he was a bit surprise seeing his favorite brunette was a bit earlier than usual.

'Good morning, Natsume!' she said to him happily.

'Your loud, strawberries,' he said and putting his hands near his ears, as if teasing her that she was being loud. Truth was, to him her voice was like music to his ears, though he would rather cut his tongue than admit it to her. He walked to the direction to their class with Mikan following him behind. 'I don't know that a heavy sleeper like you would be early for a change,' Natsume said mockingly without looking at her.

Mikan puffed her cheeks, 'meanie!' she whined at him then she let out a small smile. After realizing her feeling for the raven-haired boy, she'd come to appreciate the times where they were able to argue with each other. She wanted to tell him how she feels about him but she did not know how. _I'll tell him one day_, she thought to herself, _for now I'm satisfy with the way we are_.

Mikan opened the door to the class and greeted them with a big smile attached on her face. 'Good morning,' she said to them. The class replied back as she proceeded to Hotaru to hug her. But we all know what's going to happen right? She got shot three times on her head that caused her to land on her butt as she rubbed her head trying to ease the pain.

'Hotaru!' she wailed at her bestfriend.

'Ms Gabrielle called this morning,' Hotaru said calmly, unaffected by Mikan's outburst. 'She said that you are invited to a radio talk show tomorrow morning, if you are interested she will pick you up and then she'll sent you back to the academy afterwards,' Hotaru said to her in one breath.

Mikan sweatdrop at her, 'wow Hotaru, you can be a professional rapper if you keep that up.'

Hotaru glare at her, 'Shut up idiot, do you want to take the job or what?'

'You know me better than anyone else, Hotaru,' Mikan said letting out a sigh. 'I wanted to focus on my school life.'

'She knows that you'll say that but if you changed you mind just tell me,' Hotaru continued working on her invention.

Mikan nodded at her then went back to her seat beside Natsume when Narumi-sensei came into the room. 'Good morning, class,' he said enthusiastically and they replied back with the exception from a certain crimson eyed lad. 'We're going to have another new student today,' he said and the class was buzzing with excitement with the news.

'So please welcome, Luna Koizumi,' Narumi welcomed the new student as she slipped inside the class. Everyone was gawking at her beauty with the exception from Mikan's group, she has shoulder length blond hair and a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes and the boys excluding Natsume and his friends were swooning over her, hearts on their eyes.

'Now then,' Narumi let out a small cough to attract his student's attention. 'Her partner will be…eh? Luna-chan?' he said as he and everyone watched she walked towards Mikan's bench. She stopped in front of her as Mikan looked back.

'I want to sit beside Natsume-kun,' the new student said, her eyes never left him.

Mikan and everyone else were shocked at her bold statement. Mikan was actually reluctant to change her seat but she did not wanted to attract an unwanted attraction to the other students, she stood up form her seat and was about to take a step towards Hotaru when someone held her wrist, preventing her from moving.

Mikan did not have to think to figure out whose hand was it then she looked back at the lad. 'I will decide the one whose going to seat next to me,' he said sternly to Luna.

Luna was taken aback with his action and everyone could see her sweet face was now has a dark look attached on it. 'I'm your fiancée, Natsume,' she said to him, a tear slowly dropped on her face, as everyone gasped at her statement.

Mikan was shock, Luna's words squeezed her fragile heart as she felt it broken into pieces. She tried to control her tears from falling, she needed something to distract herself.

'I don't have a damn fiancée,' he snarled at Luna, who was faking her tears again. 'I don't even know you,' he added.

'C-come on, Natsume,' Mikan tried to control her voice so that it does not sounded like she was almost chocking. 'It's just a seat. I'll be sitting near Hotaru, it's just a few seats away,' she put on her fake smile.

Natsume frowned at her, squeeze her hand gently then released her wrist from his grip. He doesn't want anyone to sit beside him other than Mikan or Ruka. But he also did not want to create a scene, so he let her go and talk to her later.

Mikan then scooted herself next to Hotaru as Luna happily seated herself next to Natsume. 'O-okay then, we'll be having no class for the rest of the day since the teachers will be having another meeting, so you all are allowed to go to Central Town or back to your dorm, bye,' Narumi said as he quickly went outside the class, to escape from the awkward scene that everyone had just witness.

The class was silent for a while when the brunette stood up. 'I'm not feeling well, I'm going to my room,' Mikan let out a smile at Hotaru, who just nodded at her back. Hotaru had known Mikan has fallen for Natsume and she thought that Mikan might needed some space alone, so she let her be.

Everyone watched Mikan as she went out of the door then they started to gossip about the new love triangle that they had just witness. Natsume was gritting his teeth and was worried about his favorite brunette, he stood up ignoring the mild protest from his so-called fiancée then he walked toward his – wait let me rephrase that, **their** sakura tree to clear off his mind.

'Natsume-kun, where are you going?' Luna pouted while she pulled the hem of his uniform.

'None of your concern,' he said angrily and shoved her fingers off him. He hated her for flirting and being clingy with him. 'And I don't have a fiancée, even if I do it's not going to be you,' he growled at her.

'B-but our fathers had planned for our marriage, Natsume,' she faked cry in front of him.

Natsume frowned, 'then I'll break our so-called engagement when he come to visit me next time,' then he walked away.

Luna was standing still on the spot, but she had an evil smile on her face, though her classmate was unable to see them. Then some of her newly formed fanclub comforted her as she tried to get their sympathy from them.

Some of Mikan's friend frowned at the scene with disgust and wondered if the brunette was okay. The twin had offered to go to her room but was stopped by Hotaru, saying that she needed space, so they given up.

* * *

Mikan was running towards the dorm, as soon as she entered her room she walked quickly to the toilet holding the tears that were about to fall form her eyes. She went in, latched the door, put her feet on the toilet seat. For the next five minutes, she wasted a lot of toilet paper blowing her nose. Regaining her composure, she washed her face and then she let her body fell on her bed.

'He's engage,' she thought sadly, and then she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

'How will I explain this situation to her,' Natsume let out a growl of frustration. He was resting himself on one of the branch of the sakura tree making sure that he was concealed from everyone and he was deep in thought for a certain brunette.

He had the time of his life when she had come to the academy. She was the reason that he was able to endure the ordinary boring days in the academy and for the first time in his life, he realized that he was nothing without her. She was his light, her smile was his medicine to the aching wound of his heart, and she was everything to him.

He let out a groan then closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. 'Mikan,' he whispered her name as he let his body relaxed and then he fallen asleep.

* * *

Mikan woke up feeling sore all over her body. She let her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her and looked at her watch. It was half past ten in the evening and everyone had probably sleeping in their own room. A drop of tear was rolling on her as she remembered the event that morning.

Mikan washed her face and decide to do her homework to distract herself. She was rummaging her bag when she realized that she has let her book at the class. Then she decided to took it back, grabbing her card key and a pair of comfortable sweater, she ran her way to her class, hoping that it's not locked.

She opened the door, let herself in and close the door behind her. Before she could take another step, she had the surprise of her life. She saw two figures on the table and they were making out!

She was about to turn away and apologize when one of the figures stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She turned to the person and found that it was Luna.

'Well, well, what do we have here?' she said as she snickered at Mikan.

'It's Mikan Sakura,' the unknown figure said, he was half naked then he wrapped himself around Luna.

Mikan looked away from the two figures in front of her, the image of the two has overly disturbed her. 'I-I was g-going to take my book,' she said defensively.

The guy then went to the bench and searched her book, and then he gave it to her. 'Is that it?' Luna asked, her grip on her wrist tightened.

Mikan nodded. She was anxious to go when Luna released the grip on her wrist but the guy had blocked the door, preventing her to escape from the room.

'Listen here, Sakura,' Luna said to Mikan with a hint of threat on her voice. 'If you ever tell a soul about the scene that you have just witness, I'll let this man over here,' she reached for him, rested her hand on his chest, 'to let him do whatever he want to do with you, do you understand?'

Mikan was trembling with fright, she did not know what to do but just nod at her.

'Good girl,' Luna snickered and then she opened the door for her as she rushed outside.

'Oh before you go,' Luna said, making her stopped for a while but not turning her face back to Luna and gripped the book tightly over her chest. 'Stay away from Natsume-kun, he's mine,' then Luna closed the door.

* * *

Mikan ran to wherever her feet bring her as she let the tears fall from her eyes. She was scared and needed someone to comfort her. She stopped when she saw that she was standing infront of their sakura tree. She did not know why she came here, she let the book slid from her finger and then she fall on her knees and broke into a small sob.

Unknown to her, a certain crimson-eyed lad had awoken when he heard the noise. He looked over to the source of the voice and find his object of obsession was crying her eyes out. His eyes widen and he skillfully went down from the branch. He walked over to the brunette, grabbed her wrist and gave her a heartwarming hug.

Mikan was startled by his action. At first she did not know who it was but when she felt the familiar strong arms wrapped around her, and the smell of faint cinnamon and mint fused together, she knew to whom it belong. She cried until she cried no more and let the heat from his body calming her trembling body.

Natsume backed away giving the two of them some space but he did not take his arms away from her. He came face to face with a tear-stained face and she looked beautiful. Even though she looked irresistibly cute to him at the moment, his heart constrict at the sight of her crying, then one by one he kissed away the tears. He kissed both eyelids and traced her mouth with the tip of his fingers. Mikan was unable to move, or rather she did not want to move.

He brushed his lips over one cheek, then the other. Then, he caught his lips with hers, unable to stand too much more wandering. There was such purity in his kiss, tears burned in her eyes. Mikan realized she had been standing there with her hands almost limp by her side. Unconsciously, she raised her arms and slid them around Natsume's neck.

They were in bliss for a moment when Mikan remembered Luna's threat. She broke their kiss and she looked away. 'W-we can't do this,' she tried to keep her voice steady.

'Yes we can,' he persisted as he pecked her lips.

'You have a fiancée, Natsume,' as she tried to pry herself from his arms, but to not avail. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her exposed neck.

'She's not my fiancée,' he said then he kissed her again on the lips. She did not try to get herself away from him this time and surrender to his kiss.

_This is wrong,_ she thought, _but why does this kiss fells so right?_

When he broke the kiss, he rested his hand against her cheek and looked straight into her eyes. 'I love you, Mikan,' he confessed.

Mikan was shocked with Natsume's sudden confession. She had been dreaming about this moment but with Luna on the way, she did not want to be the cause for their breakup. She was about to answer his confession when he gave her another kiss.

'Don't give me the answer now,' he said as he kissed her forehead. 'Think about it first.'

Then he released himself from her, which almost make her cry again from the sudden lost of warmth. He gave her the book and told her to go back to her dorm, stealing another kiss from her. She started walking to the direction to their dorm and then took a glanced back to see if he was watching her. He was. She blushed and started to walk faster.

When she reached the lobby area, she reached her hand over her throbbing heart. 'It hurts so much,' she cried softly and let herself into the lift. She needed to get away from her problems, her heart can't take anymore of the pressure.

When she reached the floor to her room, she had the determined look on her face. She went to Hotaru's door and knocked it softly.

The door opened and Hotaru had a frown on her face but softened when she saw Mikan, 'my god, you're a total wreck,' she said but she opened the door wider saying that she's letting her inside her room.

Mikan seated herself on her couch and surveyed the room. Hotaru managed to turn an ordinary room looked like a lab.

'Drink this,' Hotaru handed her a mug of hot chocolate to her.

Mikan gladly took it and took a sip from it, calming herself down.

'I know that you have a problem,' Hotaru begins. 'But I'm your best friend and you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to.'

Mikan stayed silent, looking at the mug as if it was an interesting thing in the world.

'But I will be there when you need me, okay?' Hotaru give Mikan her rare smile.

Mikan smiled at her back, appreciating the comfort that she gave to her.

'I can sense that you want something from me,' Hotaru said again as she look intently at the brunette. She looked fragile and her face was pale from the cold outside, her body was shaking a bit.

Mikan looked at her, 'is the show still on tomorrow?' she asked her with hopeful eyes.

Hotaru frowned at her, then she let out a sigh. 'I'll tell Ms. Gabriella and be ready before dawn,' Hotaru said, her voice sounded a bit tired.

Mikan smiled at her in gratitude then walked back to her room. She looked at the book in her hand and let a tear slid from her left eye.

'If only I haven't been careless to forget this book in the class, I wouldn't have to experience the pain that I'm feeling right now,' she said as she put the book on her table.

She went to the bed and pulled the blanket over her head, covering herself, trying to remember the warmth that Natsume had given her.

'I love you too, Natsume,' she cried. 'But we can't be together.'

…**To be continue…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 complete! Yayness…hehe. Hmm, I just realized that I didn't really write much about Tsubasa and Misaki, oopsie. But then again, this story emphasizes more about Mikan's life. Oh thank you for your concern for me being stuck in this dreaded hospital. Your words make it easier for me to endure these past few days. Thank you~

One last thing, if you have any suggestions or scenes that you want me to put on my later chapter, just tell me ok? I will try to fit it in my story. I think that's all for now, till we met again in the next chapter. Bye~


	11. Love Confusions

**The Bittersweet life of Mikan Sakura**

**Disclaimer: **Simply said, I did not own Gakuen Alice…but I do own the plot of the story. I also don't own the songs that I used in this chapter. The songs are; someone's watching over me by Hilary Duff and Everytime we touch by Cascada (slow version)

**Author:** sakuraheartz

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura was a world known celebrity. After a tragic accident that led to her parent's death, she decided to fulfill their last wish to graduate high school and thus led her and her brothers to attend the prestigious Gakuen Alice. MXN

Mikan's Batch – 17 years old

Tsubasa's Batch – 19 years old

Aoi – 10 years old

Youichi – 3 years old

**A/N: **Hey guys, i'm so in the holiday mood right now. I'm currently recuperating at home and will be fine within time. Thank you for those who have reviewed my last chapter (cutie1314, fitha, bloodyrosey , tina1061 , Addikted, jubelle, naughty_hazel , Alexxis T. Swan , iimAdOrKabLe , crimsoneyes44, youare-who-youare and sweet-blackrevenge), you guys put the smile on my face the whole day. Thank you so much~

Special thank you to:

fitha, i'm not going to put any lemon scenes in this story, it was actually a suggestion from my close friends (jessica & julie: liar, liar, pants on fire!). so rest assure and thank you i will work hard to make this story more interesting.

tina1061, now that you've mention it, she's more evil in this story than the original wah~ oh and i just got back from the hospital from dehydration and heat stroke. but i'm ok now hehe. oh hey, i'm guessing your real name would be Hayati. Am i correct?

Addikted, suggestion taken! but i'll twist it into my own style ok? thank you for suggesting it.

naughty_hazel, myb its because i'm new to this site, but i'm grateful for all the reviews that i've received. I've got many alerts too, as long as there's someone would review my story, i'll not let the readers down and finished this story as promised. hehe

Alexxis T. Swan, actually the scene where luna was threatening Mikan is based on a true story that had happened to my best friend. To us it may not seem to be an effective blackmail, but when Mikan found out that Natsume had a fiancee, she was heartbroken and was vulnerable at that time. She didn't want to tell her best friend because she did not want to make her worry her more. Moreover, she was confused with herself so she might not think about telling others about her problems. I should have insert this in the story huh? I'll edit chapter 10 again when i have the time huhu. oh and about your guess, its for me to know and for you to find out hehe. I've estimated this story to have 16 chapters altogether, m not sure tho' but will not more than 20. Most likely be 16 chapters.

crimsoneyes44, oh he will. hate to tell you this but i kinda suck at writing angst huhu. So thank you for your suggestion and i'll keep it in mind. Thank you.

sweet-blackrevenge, thank you! yes your feedback does have a great impact on the progress on the story. hehe thank you eh..

so that's all and on with the story. enjoy~

**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Love Confusion  
**

Mikan sighed for the third time since she walked into the studio. She was currently in her dressing room, gloomily watching over her own reflection as she stand in front of the mirror.

She took a seat and started to remember the words that escaped from the man that she came to love. _I love you, Mikan. _Those words had replayed in her head over and over, not forgetting the expressions on his face, full of mystery and love.

She sighed again and was surprise to find how close to the surface those tears still were. 'Mikan, you're up in 5 more minutes,' Ms. Gabrielle peeked on the door and she rubbed her tears away.

'Okay,' she replied back, after that she was let alone again.

'Otou-san, oka-san, please give me the courage to go through all of this,' she intertwined her fingers together and prayed with all her heart. Then she stood up from her seat and walked outside her room and tried to act professional, trying her best being the top celebrity she was.

* * *

Natsume had been waiting for the brunette and started to get restless. 'Where is she?' he mumbled under his breath. He sighed when he heard the bell rang and proceed to the class.

When he opened the door, he saw everyone was crowding in a small circle on Hotaru's seat. He was about to go there and asked them about a certain brunette when he was greeted with a hug by Luna.

'Natsume-kun!' she cried happily, hugging his arm.

Natsume stared at her in disgust and shove her away. Luna fell down to the floor on her butt and was crying crocodile tears. Natsume ignore her and went to Ruka's direction near the crowd. Youichi who was in Ruka's arm stretched his arms to Natsume, he wanted Natsume to carry him, not that he didn't like being in his brother's arms.

Ruka saw him and nodded to his direction to acknowledge his presence as he nodded back. Natsume then patted Youichi's head and put his hands on his pockets, which caused Youichi to pout, before he could ask Ruka where his sister was, he heard a voice coming out from a weird looking panda.

'Yo, yo, yo, people! We're back and live here with your favorite DJ Sean and you're listening to BUZZ FM!' the 'radio' began to squeaked abit as the people started to hurdled closer. 'We have a very special guest here today in our studio and I have to admit it people, I'm nervous enough sitting in front of her,' the DJ laughed.

This caused the person to laugh also, which caught Natsume's attention. He knew that laugh and started to listen more. 'So, without further ado, let's welcome this lovely lady, MISS MIKAN SAKURA!'

A round of applause was heard before Mikan replied. 'Hello everyone,' her voice sounded cheerful, but Natsume knows that somehow her voice has a tinge of sadness in it and caused him to frown.

'So, Miss Sakura,' the DJ begins asking her questions. 'I've heard that you and your brothers are currently studying at one of the elite school, what was the name again? Oh yeah Gakuen Alice.'

'That's right,' she replied calmly.

'So tell us how your life has change since you've entered the academy,' he said again.

'Well, it is interesting actually,' she started. 'The people there are nice, they treated me normally like I always wanted, oh and I always get detention because I was always late for school everyday,' she chuckle and the DJ started laughing.

'I did struggle a bit though, with all the homeworks and assignments that were given to me but I've learn how to cope with it with the help from my friends,' she said happily, reminiscing the time when they had a study group together.

'Good friends indeed,' the DJ nodded knowingly. 'So the question of the day, Miss Sakura, any particular boys you're interested in?' he asked her with an utmost curiosity evident on his voice.

Mikan blushed as an image of Natsume popped on her head. 'I…uh…' she tried to formed her words.

'What's this I see people? Mikan Sakura is BLUSHING!' the DJ half-shouted at her reaction.

Mikan blushed more and chuckle nervously.

'So tell us, who's the lucky guy?' the DJ was now interested in her answer, also not forgetting the millions of her fans that were listening intently on the radio.

Natsume had all of his ears now. He was curious to whom the person that she liked. He was dying inside and prayed silently it would be him.

'Time will tell,' she replied, as she remembered Natsume's face again last night when he told her that he love her, then she smiled at the DJ.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's getting hot in here people,' the DJ teased her as she let out a soft laugh. 'We're on your side, Miss Sakura.'

'Thank you,' she replied, she could feel the heat rises up on her cheek again.

'Ok, you're going to sing us your new single today,' he said and she nodded and she replied with a yes. 'Do you want to dedicate this song to anyone?'

'Um, I would like to dedicate this song to my brothers, Ruka-pyon and Youichi, and also to my best friend, Hotaru and also not forgetting Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Mochu, Sumire, Yuu, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Narumi-sensei and um, Natsume,' she paused for a while, 'oh and thank you for my fans out there for supporting me all the way,' she paused again. 'And most importantly, I wrote this song as a dedication to my parents who are somewhere in heaven, I miss you two so much.'

'May they rest in peace,' he said to her again and she flashed him a smile as a reply. 'Please get into your position.'

'Thank you,' she replied as she walked over to the next room, which looked a lot like a recording studio then stand in front of the mike.

'Ok people, we have reached the end of today's show, presenting you Miss Mikan Sakura with her new single 'someone's watching over me,' the DJ said dramatically. 'Over and out, enjoy folks!'

Then the music started playing.

**Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight**

Some girls especially Anna, Nonoko and Sumire started to get teary eyed, they were touched with the lyrics of the song. Hotaru let out her rare smile, she was proud of her best friend.

**So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me  
**

Ruka took a deep breath and then exhale. The memories that he had spent with his family come back to him and he closed his eyes.

**Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams  
**

Youichi clutched his hands tighter on Ruka's uniform, he maybe young but he knows the feeling of losing the person he love. He cried silently as he listen to the song. _If one-chan can be strong so can I,_ he thought.

**So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me  
**

Other people who were listening to the radio prayed silently for their favorite idol and her brothers and hoped that they will find happiness, despite the gruesome incident that befallen on them.

**It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart**

Natsume let out a small smile. _I will protect her happiness_, he thought, _as long as I'm alive._

**So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me  
Someone's watching over me**

There was a moment silence after the song was finished. Even Luna was listening intently to the song, a little stab of guilt poked her conscious but she shoved it away.

After that they started to chatter loudly, they discussed how the song had touched them. Youichi buried his face on Ruka's uniform as he sobbed silently. Ruka let a tear trickle down his face and wiped it away before anyone see it then he patted Youichi's head.

Hotaru controlled the tears that were about to fall from her eyes and took a deep breath. 'If you want to buy Mikan Sakura's latest CD for 2000 rabbits, please fill your name and your dorm number in this paper,' she passed some of the papers around.

They sweatdrop at the inventor, _it's too expensive_, they thought. But nevertheless, most of them had filled in their name in the list.

* * *

Natsume had gone out of the room without anyone noticing that he was gone. He skipped the class since he did not find any reason to be there, seeing that his favorite brunette was not at school at the moment.

He went to their sakura tree and hid himself from everyone. Once he settled himself on one of the branch, he placed his palm to his chest. He had no intention to confess to her last night but he just couldn't control his feelings anymore. He remembered clearly the look on her face when he confessed to her. Natsume swore silently as he raked his already messy raven hair. He was afraid of rejection but at the same time he didn't regret that he had confess to her.

'I will not take a no for an answer, Mikan,' he smirked as he closed his eyes and remembered the feeling when he's around her. Then he frowned as he remembered Koizumi. He'd make a mental note to plead to his father to break their engagement. He would do anything be it knelling in front of his father or walked through a blazing fire, whatever, as long as he can be with the women he love. _For Mikan_, he thought.

* * *

A few days have gone by and the Alice Talent competition was going to be held tomorrow.

Mikan was always away from school, trying to avoid Luna and Natsume. She did not know how to face him after his confession. She knew what her answer would be but since he was engage with Luna, she didn't want to be the source of their conflict.

Natsume knew that Mikan has been avoiding him like he's some kind of deathly disease and he did not like it. He missed the brunette so much and the Lunatic who was always following him around did not help to solve his problem. He become grouchy and moody each day, he even snapped at Ruka one time but apologize to him afterwards.

* * *

Mikan was currently eating her lunch with Hotaru, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko in the cafeteria. Mikan didn't have the appetite to eat her food and she barely touched it. The others noticed this and started to make a conversation.

'S-so, Mikan-chan,' Anna said, trying to pulled her out of her dream world. 'I heard that you joined the Alice Talent competition.'

Nonoko nodded, 'are you going to sing, Mikan?' she asked.

'Of course she's going to sing,' Sumire scoffed. 'You're going to sing right?' she asked Mikan for confirmation.

Mikan let out a small chuckle at her friends behaviour. 'Yes, I'm going to sing,' she said firmly. 'What else do you expect me to do? Became a flamethrower who swallow fire and burnt everyone into a crisps?'

This caused the three to roar with laughter and Hotaru smirked at her. 'You could do that and make me millions,' Hotaru said to Mikan and this caused the three to laugh louder.

Mikan pouted at her and let out a small laugh then she sighed. Everyone knows that she's thinking about a certain crimson-eyed lad and they looked at each other, trying to come up with something to comfort her.

'You should tell him how you feel, Mikan-chan,' Nonoko finally said in a sad tone.

Anna and Sumire nodded. 'Yeah, Mikan,' they said, trying to convince their friend. They did not like the fact that the brunette was sulking and being depress all the time.

'It's not simple as you think, guys,' she showed them her sad smile. 'He's engage,' she added. That was part of the reason why she didn't confess her feelings to him, another reason was the fact that Luna had threatened her to stay away from Natsume. With that thought, her body had shaken a bit. Nobody but Hotaru had noticed that.

'It is not official that they're engage,' Hotaru looked at her bestfriend. 'Remember what Aoi had said?' she asked the brunette as she lifted her head. 'Their father will be coming to visit him the day after the Alice Festival competition, right?' she said to her again as the other three nodded.

'What are you trying to say, Hotaru?' Mikan asked, she did not have any clue to what her bestfriend was talking about.

'We'll ask his father then we'll know by then whether they were engage or not,' Hotaru said as she took a spoon of her crab roe and put it in her mouth.

'Yeah, Mikan-chan,' the twins and Sumire said to her excitedly. 'Don't give up soon!' they balled their fist and punched it upward, 'fighting!' they said loudly. Mikan smiled at them.

* * *

They had finished their lunch and were on their way to class. Mikan stopped on her tracked when she saw Natsume trying to get away from Luna. Luna was following him like a lost puppy. She could feel the tears started to rise up.

'Ignore it,' Hotaru held her hand onto Mikan and started walking with Sumire and the twins following them behind.

'Urgh, she's like a life version of "Cruella De Vil" only worst,' Sumire cringed her nose.

This caused them to laugh and they continue to badmouth Lunatic all the way to class.

Even when the class had started, Mikan tried all possible means to avoid Natsume's eyes. She was so sure that if she saw his face, she could not control the tears that she had tried hard not to show. She could feel the stare that Natsume had given her when they were in class and she could feel the chill on her back. After the ring bells, Mikan quickly ran out of the class trying to avoid Natsume from following her.

Natsume knew that she was going to run away so he tried to catch her up but was stopped by Luna. 'Get off me, hag,' he said angrily. He had thrown all kind of insults to Luna but she took it as his way of showing affection.

They were now in the crowded hallway and Natsume was trying to push her away so that he can talk to Mikan.

'No way, Natsume-kun,' she purred to him and he frowned in disgust. 'Forget about her and focus more on me,' she pulled him closer.

'I don't love you, so stay away from me!' he said loudly, which caught everyone's attention.

Luna was embarrassed and faked crying to get sympathy from the people. Natsume rolled his eyes then he broke away from her and ran towards the sakura tree. He searched Mikan, high and low but he still couldn't find her. He looked for her around the school and even going as far as to the Central Town but she was nowhere to be found. Frustrated, he decided to go back to his room and tried to corner her during the Talent competition tomorrow.

* * *

Natsume was currently on his balcony letting his hair to be blown by the evening breeze. He sighed and then groaned in frustration. The distance between them had made him crazy. He had miss everything about her, her touch, her lips, her eyes and her most importantly her smile. He had seen her around school, he knows that the brunette was faking her smile. A little part of him died inside, he kept wishing that the brunette would smile again.

He was about to go inside when he heard a piano playing in Mikan's room. He swiftly climbed over the railing that separated their balconies and peeked through the glass door that was slightly opened. There she was, the women that he had been searching the whole day. He carefully hid himself from her view so that she did not saw him.

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams**

**Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive**

Natsume closed his eyes, the painful tug of his heart was there, longing to grab her and hid her from the world, only for him to see.

**'Cuz every time we touch  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side**

**'Cuz every time we touch  
I feel the static  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life**

**Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
Oh the good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall**

**'Cuz every time we touch  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side**

**'Cuz every time we touch  
I feel the static  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life**

Natsume regretted it when he opened his eyes when she finished the song. He saw the brunette was crying and he had the sudden urge to comfort her, but he was frozen on the spot. He realized that he did not know what to say to the brunette. He leaned against the wall and he clenched his fist trying to control the pain in his heart. The he jumped to his balcony and entered his room. He mentally cursed himself for ruining his only chance then he walked to Ruka's room. He was in need for someone to listen to his problem.

Natsume knocked his door and waited for Ruka to open the door for him. Ruka's eyes widen at the sight of him. 'What has happen to you, Natsume?' Ruka asked him, concerned with his bestfriend appearance. Indeed, Natsume was pale, unenergetic and he looked exhausted.

'Can I come in?' he said, his tone clearly showed that he was tired.

Wordlessly, Ruka widened the door to his room and they seated themselves in one of the couches. Ruka had a clue to what his bestfriend problem was. There was only one thing that can make Natsume like this – his sister.

'You two need to settle whatever problem you two have, Natsume,' Ruka looked at him with worried face. 'As her brother, I'm worried. It's affecting her health, she won't eat and worked all the time.'

'Now, you're doing the same thing she's doing,' Ruka said sternly at him. 'What has happen actually?' he asked again as he growled in frustration and rubbed his forehead.

Natsume hesitating to tell him what had happen. He took a deep breath then exhale, 'I confessed to her,' he explained not looking at Ruka's eyes. 'I shouldn't have done that, if only I kept this feelings to myself, she wouldn't have to suffer because of me,' he admitted.

'You know that's not true, Natsume,' Ruka assured him. 'She's just confuse.'

Natsume grunt as his reply and his head was facing the floor. Ruka sigh in defeat then he stood in front of him. Natsume looked up to find his bestfriend infront of him. Ruka balled his fist then he punched lightly on Natsume's left cheek. Then he seated himself beside Natsume.

Natsume was confused with Ruka's action unconsciously brought his hand to the spot where Ruka had punched him.

'I already tell you that if you ever make her cry, I'll personally hit you on your face,' Ruka smiled at him.

Natsume chuckle at his behaviour but he felt better telling his problem to him as if some of the weight on his shoulder has somehow lifted abit.

'So, what are you planning to do with her, Natsume?' he asked him.

'I'll win her again in the competition tomorrow,' he said as he relaxed on the couch.

Ruka chuckle and this caused Natsume to glare at him. 'Take care of my baby sister, Natsume,' Ruka smile at him.

Natsume smiled back at him then he nodded.

'What are you going to do with Koizumi?' Ruka said her name with disgust.

Natsume let out a groan, 'I'll talk to my dad,' he said. 'I'm sure he'll listen to everything I said, especially the things that involves my future,' he added.

Ruka nodded in understanding. He had known Natsume's father when he had a lunch with him and Natsume. The two had their lunch break when they have modeled in France and decided to eat at one of the restaurant and coincidently met him. Ruka chuckle when he remembered that time, Natsume's father was what they called the doting parent. Natsume was slightly embarrassed and annoyed throughout their meal but Ruka knows that the two of them had some sort of understanding between them.

Then Natsume stood up and face Ruka. 'I better go now,' he said to him as Ruka nodded as his reply. When he was at the door, he glanced back at him, 'thanks, Ruka,' he give him his rare smile and closed the door to his behind as he smiled at Ruka's expression.

On his way to his room, Natsume passed her door. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead on the wooden door. 'You're close yet so far away,' he mumbled softly. The he walked towards his room and readying himself for tomorrow's competition.

'I'll make you mine, Mikan,' he said and then pulled his guitar and began composing a song for her.

**…To be continue…**

**

* * *

Chapter 11 completed! Yayness~ hehe. um no particular announcement for this chapter. Oh! there's one, i'll be posting the next chapter within 3-5 days. I think that's all. Anyway if you have any suggestions or scenes that you want me to put in my chapter just tell me ok? i will try to fit it in my story. Until next chapter, bye bye~ *to the silent readers, it wont hurt to press the review button and tell me how you feel about my story right?*  
**


	12. Alice Talent Competition

**The Bittersweet life of Mikan Sakura**

**Disclaimer: **Simply said, I did not own Gakuen Alice…but I do own the plot of the story. I also don't own the songs that I used in this chapter. The songs are; when you're gone by Avril Lavigne and Head over heels by Boys like girls.

**Author:** sakuraheartz

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura was a world known celebrity. After a tragic accident that led to her parent's death, she decided to fulfill their last wish to graduate high school and thus led her and her brothers to attend the prestigious Gakuen Alice. MXN

Mikan's Batch – 17 years old

Tsubasa's Batch – 19 years old

Aoi – 10 years old

Youichi – 3 years old

**A/N: **Kya~ I've received a lot song suggestions. I'm so happy and its hard for me to decide which song should i use, but i did hehe. If you read the disclaimer, you would know which song that i used in this chapter. So I'm giving hugs and a peck on the cheek to those who have reviewed my last chapter; **Addikted, babee-angel, crimsoneyes44, jubelle, fitha, sweet-blackrevenge, bloodyrosey, supergurlella, sakurablossom1520, niceladysakura, x NaMi x** and one anonymous review but nevertheless thank you!

**Special thank you to:**

**crimsoneyes44,** thank you so much. I will edit this story if i had the time to correct the grammar mistakes that i've made, i know there's a lot but bear with me hehe. N sure I'll be your friend :D

**fitha**, i love your story! Its okay i think to write a fanfict during the exam coz it helps to reduced your stress abit but dont spent too much on the internet though (julie & jessica: dont listen to her, she spent 90% of her life with her lappy and 9% on her social life. The remaining 1% is the time when she is actually studying!)

**Addikted**, i've already used the song in chapter 7 huhu..but thanks for the thought, i was planning to used it again but i've decided to let the reviewers to decide which song should i used in this chapter, so thank you :D

**x NaMi x,** thank you for taking your time to list all the songs in your review. I've used one of the song for Natsume and I love it! so thank you so much!

I think that's all, once again thank you~ hehe

so, without furthur ado,

enjoy the story people XD

**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Alice Talent Competition**

It was around eight in the evening when the fireworks were seen in the sky. There were murmurs of excitements and the live music being played liven up the atmosphere.

'The moment that we have been waiting for has finally arrive, ladies and gentlemen,' a man voice was heard in enthusiasm. 'The Alice Talent Competition is now officially started!'

With this the students and some of the teachers began to shout loudly. The whole school was currently at an open wide area somewhere in the school grounds. Students from all divisions were there and they were facing a big stage in front of them where all the participants will perform their acts.

A knot of impromptu musicians sat cross-legged beneath a towering oak, beating their steady fingers against the tight skin of bongos and several pan flutists joined them, making the mood livelier. Barefoot dancers swayed, their gauze skirt and long braids swirling to the hypnotic pulse as the students watching in awe and looking a bit perplexed.

'Let me remind you again the prize that awaits the young talent who will win in today's competition,' he continued. 'The winner will take home 50.000 rabbits and a complete set of Home Theatre, all generously sponsored by our principle, give him a huge round of applause people!' Oohs and ahhs were heard from the crowds and they clapped their hands as the principal raised from his seat and waved back at them.

'I've been to backstage and we've got some exceptionally talented people there,' the host said dramatically. The crowd screamed louder. 'Now, without further ado, let's give a warm welcome to our first contestants as they joined forces and perform hip hop dance together, Koko and Mochu!'

Hip-hop music was heard and the two began dancing to the beat of the music. Everyone especially Anna and Sumire screamed loudly as they watched the duo showing off their break dance move and other skills.

* * *

Mikan was at the backstage as she waiting for her turn. She was wearing a red flowing yet elegant dress that complimented her waist long brunette hair and her fair complexion. For the first time in her life, she was nervous. She had never competed with anyone before, it was always her alone performing in her concert. She tried to get something to eat to relax herself when she was pulled backwards by someone then the person dragged her into a corner, hidden away from everyone.

She wanted to scream but the sudden hug had surprised her. The silky feeling of the person's hair on her cheek and the smell of faint cinnamon and mint made her body relaxed. Unconsciously, she reached her hands to the person's waist and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth emitted by the person. _Natsume_, she thought.

'I've missed you, polka dots,' he murmured, as she felt his breath blowing near her ear. 'Why are you avoiding me?'

Mikan's eyes snapped opened at his question. 'I-I wasn't avoiding you,' she said as she pushed him not looking at his eyes, trying to get away from him, but Natsume's grip on her tightened and smirked at her useless attempt.

'You are avoiding me,' he said firmly.

Mikan did not looked at his eyes, she was scared that she might cry again, Natsume's persevering assumption made her body shake a bit.

'I wasn't-' she stopped her words and regretted when she faced him, looking at his breathtaking eyes and his handsome features, his kissable lips. She realized how she had missed him so much and the tears began to well up at the back of her eyes. No matter what she told herself, her treacherous heart swelled at the sight of him.

'Mikan,' Natsume said as he cupped the side of her face with his hand. His sweet breath fanned across her face. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was slow and hot that she felt that her legs had grown wobbly. She slid her arms behind his neck then Natsume broke the kiss and pressed their forehead together.

They stayed in that position until they heard someone called her name. 'Where's Mikan? She'll be up next!'

Natsume released himself from her and he gave her a peck on her forehead. 'Go,' he nudged her. She looked at Natsume's face for a while then she jogged herself to the person as he watching her from afar.

Unknown to them, a pair of jealousy eyes had watched the scene between those two and swore silently. 'I told you to stay away from my Natsume, Mikan Sakura,' the person gritted her teeth. 'I'll teach you a lesson that you'll never forget.'

* * *

It was Mikan's turn to perform. She took a deep breath then walked her way to the centre of the stage, as she was welcomed with her screaming fans. She looked around the mass of people and tried to find some familiar faces. Soon enough she spotted her friends, all of them were sitting on the front row, including Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai and even Youichi.

'Please welcome our lovely brunette as she sings "When You're Gone", MIKAN SAKURA!' the host said excitingly.

She smiled at them and raised the mike closer to her mouth. Then the music started and the crowd went silent, listening intently to their favorite celebrity.

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
**

The lights were dimmed and only a spotlight was focused on Mikan alone, making her stands out in the dim stage.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**

Some people took out their lighter and lit it up as they waved it higher in sideway motions.

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
**

Most of the people wave their hands higher and swayed it side-by-side, indulging themselves to the song.

**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
**

Some people cried as they remembered their love ones.

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
**

Ruka and Youichi looked at each other and then they held each other's hand as they remembered their parents. They were proud of their sister. Hotaru let out a small smile, held her video camera higher to get a better shot of her best friend.

**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah  
**

Natsume leaned one shoulder against the wall and watched Mikan sing. He smiled, _I could look at her for the rest of my life and never get bored._

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
**

The light was on again and then a huge applause was heard after the song finished. Some of them were whistling and everyone was giving her a standing ovation.

'Thank you, everyone,' she said and then bowed to her audience then she went backstage.

She sighed in relief, glad that it was over. Then she felt a hand on her head and she looked up, finding herself staring back at a pair of crimson eyes.

'Good job, little girl,' he said as he patted her head and Mikan couldn't help but blush. Then he walked to the stage when his name was being called. 'This song is for you, Mikan,' he looked back at her, his face was somehow pleading her to listen to his song.

Mikan blushed more and she could felt her heart skip a beat when she heard her name escaped from his mouth. Then she smiled as she watched him walking to the stage. For the first time tonight, she noticed that he was wearing a brown-leathered jacket and a red t-shirt underneath and he wore a pair of black jeans. He looked gorgeous and she blushed more at the sight of him.

Natsume was greeted by his fangirls who were screaming loudly, trying to catch his attention. Luna was also there, among the fangirls. She was the one who was screaming the loudest saying proudly that he belonged to her.

He walked over to his electric guitar that had been placed to the centre of the stage and pulled the mike closer to him. 'This song is dedicated to the person I love the most,' he begin causing Luna to screamed more saying that she love him over and over.

Most of the people present rolled their eyes.

'And it's not the hag that is jumping like a lunatic down there,' Natsume pointed at Luna as the crowed roared with laughter. Mikan also laugh as she watched Luna getting embarrassed and seated herself red-faced.

Then it was over when Natsume strummed his guitar and started to play for the first verse.

**I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile  
I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around****And gone without a sound**

Mikan placed her hand on her heart. She was touched by his song and could feel her heart rate increased as she remembered the kiss that he had given her before she performs.

**Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?**

Everyone was impressed by Natsume's voice. They never heard him sing, they never even heard him talk much.

**Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound**

Most of the people were standing from their seat and then they jumped and danced to the rock music that was being played.

**I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me**

**But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?**

Most of them were banging their head, especially Koko, Mochu and Ruka. Youichi hung on Natsume's every word with idolizing eyes.

**Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be**

**You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes**

**You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger**

**I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?**

**Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be**

**Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me**

After he finished the song, there was a moment of silent. Then everyone started to give him an applause and standing ovation and most of them we're shouting at him saying something like 'You rock!', 'You're the best!' and a lot of 'I love you' from the people especially his fangirls.

Natsume then faced himself to the crowed and bowed slightly before going to the backstage. He came face to face with a tearstain Mikan. He rushed over to her side and wiped away the tears.

'Stop crying,' he said to her, wiping more tears that came out of her eyes.

'I c-can't,' she said between her sob.

Natsume smiled at her and give her a hug. 'I love you, Mikan,' he kissed her hair, smelling the strawberry scented shampoo that she was using.

'Do you love me?' he asked her, he lifted her chin using his finger.

'N-Natsume, we can't. You're e-engage,' she said, forcing the words to come out of mouth.

'That's not my question,' he said. 'Do you love me?' he asked her again, he was getting impatient with himself.

'Look at me,' he said to her softly, trying to control the frustration inside him. When she looked directly into his eyes, he asked her again, 'do you love me, Mikan?'

Mikan was unable to control her emotions nodded at him, the tears streaming down her face.

Natsume was overjoyed but he still wanted to hear the three words from her. 'Say it,' he cupped her face while wiping the tears with his thumbs.

'I love you, Natsume,' she said and gave him a smile as she blushed.

'Finally,' he sighed in happiness, then he gave her one of those soul-searing heart-stopping kisses that she'd discovered he was good at and she replied back happily, sliding her arms around his neck as he lifted her up. Then he hugged her and twirled her around, causing the brunette to laugh at his childish behaviour.

He put her down and he looked at her, his face serious. 'Mikan, will you be my girlfriend?'

Mikan was elated, 'YES!' she said, laughing and crying at the same time.

She wrapped her arms around him again and he hugged her back. For a while there, he thought that she was going to reject him. He buried his face between the crooks of her neck and inhaled the sweet scent of strawberries, finally glad that she became his.

'Thank you,' he muttered as they stayed in that position they heard the host was saying something about the end of the show and they're going to decide on the winner.

'Now, we're going to have a ten minutes brake and let the judges deliberate and then we'll have our winner,' the host said with enthusiasm. The crowds cheered and they relaxed as they chatted who the winner would be.

'Natsume, I need to go to the toilet,' Mikan lifted her face facing him because she was in his arms.

'What a way to ruin the moment, strawberries,' he smirked at her as she pouted.

He gave her a peck on the lips before she walked away from him. He smiled at her direction and chuckle at himself, 'you're whipped, Natsume.'

* * *

Mikan was humming her way to the toilet, she was happy now that she had admitted her feelings to the person that she love and most importantly she has become his girlfriend. She blushed again and smiled to herself, feeling the painful burden in her heart slowly vanished.

She saw the toilet sign and was about to turn around the corner when someone covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming. Then she was blindfolded and her hands and feet were tied quickly restraining her every move and then she heard snickered and voices.

'Good job, boys,' the voice said. _I know that accent somewhere_, she thought. 'Now take her away from here.'

Mikan tried to wriggle her body to loosen up whatever thing that was tied to her hands and legs as she was carried to wherever that was.

_Help me,_ she thought. _Natsume!_

* * *

_Mikan,_ Natsume thought worriedly.

He thought that he heard her voice somewhere in his inner self. He took a glance back at the direction where he had last seen the brunette, hoping that she might come back to him soon.

'Natsume!' a voice called out.

He turned around and found Ruka, Hotaru and all of their friends coming to his way.

'Where's Mikan?' Ruka asked him.

'She's been in the toilet since the break started,' he explained to them, though his face showing that he was worried about the brunette.

'Eh? The only toilet in this building is around the corner and it's empty when we were there few minutes ago,' Anna told everyone and Nonoko nodded.

'We didn't see her there,' Sumire confirmed Anna's statement and this caused Natsume to become more worried.

In a flash, Hotaru took out one of her invention and they were watching her doing her thing. 'This is my new invention, I've installed a few camera's in this buildings and I can see the images that had happened in this buildings since the competition had started,' she paused as she pressed a few buttons.

'We can trace back to the time when she went to the toilet and watched where she go,' she added, everyone could see that her hands were shaking a bit. They know that she was worried about her bestfriend.

'There she is,' Koko said as they looked at the monitor.

They watched as two men where one of them was fat and had little hair while the other was tall and lean with hair that reached his shoulder had kidnapped her. Natsume blood boiled. He was about to search for her when Hotaru's voice held him back.

'Wait,' she said, pressing more buttons. Then they heard snickered and voices.

'Good job, boys,' a new voice come and the person came into view. Anna, Nonoko and Sumire gasped while Ruka and Natsume growled angrily. 'Now take her away from here.'

'Luna!' they all said in unison.

Then without any hesitation, Natsume ran out of the building along with Hotaru and Ruka.

'She's still on the school ground,' Hotaru said as she looked at one of her invention, beeping sound was heard faintly. 'She's somewhere near the forest, isolated from the building,' she continued.

'The sakura tree,' Natsume growled under his breath but was heard by the two of them.

_Mikan, please be safe_, he prayed silently.

* * *

Mikan focused her vision as soon as the blindfold was loosened but her legs and hands were still tied. She saw two men who looked familiar to her.

'I told you that you will not see the end of us,' the tall man snickered at her.

'YOU!' Mikan shouted at the two men. 'You were the ones who was going to kidnapped Aoi-chan!'

'Ah, glad you remember us,' the fat man said in amusement.

'Now, now boys,' a women's voice was heard. 'I have to deal with her first before you two have fun.'

'Luna!' Mikan said in disbelieved. 'Why are you doing this, release me this instance!'

'My, my, didn't I remind you to stay away from my Natsume-kun, Sakura?' she said as she lifted Mikan face using her index finger.

Mikan froze for a while, then she growled in anger, 'Your Natsume? You must be joking! He doesn't love you! He loves me!' Mikan smirked in triumph at her.

Luna's face darkened then she slapped Mikan's left cheek causing a red handprint to appear on her porcelain face. Mikan whimpered in pain then Luna stood up and turned her back on Mikan.

'You can have your fun now boys,' she smiled evilly as the strangers waked closer to Mikan. Then Luna turned around facing her again and pulled out a video camera. 'This will make me millions. I can imagine the title already; Mikan Sakura's sex slash rape tape,' she laughed loudly.

Mikan was scared now and she shouted in protest, hoping someone would hear her.

'It's no use, no one knows this place,' Luna snickered at her and then she started to record the scene.

The two men started to rip Mikan's dress, exposing her skin and underwear. Mikan cried loudly and she never stopped shouting, praying that the God above sent a help for her, and hoping that her parents would helped her end this nightmare.

The two men had ripped her dress leaving her with just her underwear on her. Mikan shuddered from the cold and from fear. She was tired from the shouting and trying to released herself from the rope that had tied her hands and legs. The two men snickered and they licked their lips, obviously enjoying her body.

Mikan closed her eyes, hoping for miracle, with the remaining energy left in her body, she screamed as loud as she can. 'NATSUMEEE!!!!!'

She was about to lost hope when she heard Hotaru's baka gun and the sound of men groaning in pain. She peeked one of her eyes opened and found out that Hotaru had shot Luna with her baka gun, Ruka had punched the tall guy and Natsume still punching the fat man.

'Mikan!' Ruka approached her sister and loosened the rope that had bound her movement. As soon as she was released, she ran to Natsume and hugged him from behind to stop him from beating the fat guy to death.

'Natsume, stop please!' she cried.

Natsume snapped from his fighting mode when he heard the brunette and then turned to face her. He hugged her tightly and his arms were shaking and then Mikan hugged him back.

He pushed her slightly as she looked at her freezing body, trying not to think of dirty thoughts along the way. He pulled his jacket that he was wearing and placed it around her. 'They didn't touch you, did they?' he asked her worriedly. Before she could answer him he asked her another question preventing her from answering his previous one.

Mikan felt safe in his arms. Natsume had asked a lot of questions non-stop and she chuckle a bit, relief that he had come to save her. Then she pulled him into a kiss, silently telling him that she was safe and okay. Natsume's trembling arms slowly relaxed as he hugged the brunette closer.

'It's like we didn't exist at all,' Ruka frowned at the two lovebirds. He was a bit annoyed to the fact that her sister was in a man arms and his brother instinct kicked in.

'I don't mind, this means more rabbits to me,' Hotaru snapped a lot of pictures of the two kissing.

They separated themselves when they heard Sumire and the twins were calling Mikan's name. 'Are you okay?' the three said in unison as they pulled her into a group hug, much to Natsume's dismay.

Koko, Mochu and Yuu came afterwards behind them. Koko and Mochu had trophies on their hand. 'You've won!' Mikan squeal happily as the two nodded back, happy that their friend was all right and they had won a generous amount of money.

'What are we going to do with them?' Ruka said looking at the three unconscious people on the ground.

Koko formulate a plan to bury them alive or burn them at stakes. All of them except the brunette agree.

'We can't do that!' she said, horrified with the ongoing conversation. 'That would make us murderer!'

Natsume grabbed the brunette on her waist and pulled her tighter making her blush and causing all of her friends to snicker at his action.

'You are the victim here and yet you protected them,' he said sternly. 'You're such as saint,' he added in sarcasm. Mikan pouted but all of her friends agreed with Natsume's statement.

Hotaru sighed, 'as much as I want to torture the hell out of them, Mikan's right,' she said calmly. Mikan sighed in relief while her friends groaned in frustration. 'We should report this to the principal office. All the boys carry these two maggots and the girls carry the slut over there,' Hotaru said as everyone sweatdrop at her choice of words.

'Hyuuga will bring the idiot to her room,' she said coolly. 'Youichi and the sempais are waiting you there.'

All of them followed Hotaru's instruction and dragged the three to the principal's office. When Mikan and Natsume were left alone, Natsume hugged her again which surprised her a bit.

'Sorry, I couldn't come sooner,' he inhaled her sweet scent.

Mikan hugged him back, 'It's okay, I know that you'll come for me.'

Natsume then released himself from her and give her a peck on the lips. 'Come on, Youichi's waiting for you.'

Mikan nodded, she was about to take a step ahead of him when Natsume lifted her bridal style. She blushed but let him carried her as she placed her arms around him, her head rested between the crooks of his neck.

'Your enjoying this aren't you, polka dots,' he teased her.

'Shut up and just carry me, pervert,' she mumbled but enough for him to hear her reply. He chuckle abit and went towards their dormitories.

* * *

'Mikan one-chan!' Youichi cried as soon as Natsume and Mikan entered her room.

Natsume put Mikan down and then she hugged Youichi as he cried in her arms.

'Are you okay, Mikan-nee?' Youichi said between his tears.

Mikan nodded at him and kissed him on his temple. Hugging him tighter, assuring that she was fine.

Tsubasa and Misaki walked closer to them with a worried expression plastered on their face. They hugged the brunette, and then she put Youichi to sleep, tired from all the crying and worried.

After about half an hour, Tsubasa asked Natsume about the incident that had happened to their favorite kohai. 'What happened?'

Natsume watched the brunette humming softly as she cradle Youichi on her arms then he filled them in all the details. Tsubasa was boiled with anger while Misaki almost cried but keep her composure.

'I'm okay,' Mikan said as she walked closer to them.

'We'd better go, it's late,' Misaki said as she faced Mikan then she give her a hug, trying not to crush Youichi who was in her arms.

'We'll bring Youichi to his room,' Tsubasa said again as he took him from Mikan's arm.

Mikan smiled at them in gratitude as she and Natsume watched them went outside her room. As soon as the door closed, Natsume walked to her closet and opened it.

Mikan was surprised by his action, 'Natsume! What are you doing, pervert!' she yelled at him.

He was unaffected by her outburst pulled a pink silky nightgown and showed it to her. 'Put this on,' he said.

Mikan blushed, it was a 'present' given by Hotaru and she refused to wear it since it exposed a lot of her skin and it only reached below her thigh. 'Pervert,' she muttered but she took it from his hands and walked to the bathroom and heard that he was chuckling.

* * *

She went out from the bathroom and found Natsume sitting on her dressing table. He looked at her and smiled, causing her to blush.

'Here,' she said, giving him his jacket that she was wearing the whole time after the unpleasant incident. Natsume took it from her hands and folded it on his arms.

Natsume held her hand, causing her heart to stop momentarily by his action.

'Sleep,' he said as he nudged her to her bed.

She followed his instruction and went under her blanket as he tucked her then kissed her on the forehead. He was about to take a step back to his room when he felt a hand tugging the back of his shirt. He looked back and stared at the innocent hazel eyes and he noticed that there was a trace of fear in her eyes.

'Don't go,' she said, her hand shaking a bit.

He blushed then he hid his face with his bangs and then he gave her a small smile. He put his jacket on her dressing chair then he held her hand and slid next to her in the bed. He positioned himself so that they were comfortable together in the bed. Mikan rested her head on his chest as one of his arms slid on her waist affectionately.

Natsume kissed Mikan on her hair, 'sleep, little girl.'

Mikan pouted at the nickname that he used on her. _Well Natsume will always be Natsume_, she thought as she sigh, feeling safe and love in his strong arms. Then she closed her eyes as she whispered to him. 'I love you, Natsume.'

She went into the dream world with a smile on her face, not before she heard him whispered back the three words to her.

…**To be continue…**

**

* * *

**

Whew~ that was long dont you think? Hmm, no major announcement at the moment, oh yea I'll be deleting the chapter on the song selection soon. I'm craving for some ice-cream right now, so i'll be going to the convinient store right about now *grab my keys and drive to the store*

Julie and Jessica: Well, that's Elie for you. Anyway, she'll be posting the next chapter in 5 days time hopefully she will finished the story before Christmas. So for now, please wait patiently. Thank you~ (btw we've taken a sneak peak on the blueprint for the next chapter, we'd promise you that it will be good!)


	13. Meeting With Mr Hyuuga

**The Bittersweet life of Mikan Sakura**

**Disclaimer: **Simply said, I did not own Gakuen Alice…but I do own the plot of the story. I also don't own the songs that I used in this chapter.

**Author:** sakuraheartz

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura was a world known celebrity. After a tragic accident that led to her parent's death, she decided to fulfill their last wish to graduate high school and thus led her and her brothers to attend the prestigious Gakuen Alice. MXN

**A/N: **I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was watching twilight movie yesterday and i got caught up reading all the series the past two days huhu. Forgive me! Ok now, as usual thank you to those who have reviewed my last chapter; dominiqueanne, crimsoneyes44, sweet-blackrevenge, Addikted, fitha, YunaNeko, iimAdOrKabLe, niceladysakura, Alexxis T. Swan and bloodyrosey.

to:

**all for those who have reviewed**, i'm glad that you like my story. You guys will be surprised when you read the last part of the story, what will it be? Well you just have to read and find out.

**fitha**, now that you think of it, it doesn't. huhu i'll edit the chapter the next time i'm loggin in so thank you for telling me all the part that i've missed. For ur question the time when Ruka approached Mikan first, after he loosened the rope from her, she immediately stood up and then she hugged Natsume to prevent him for killing the guy that was assaulting her. And yes i do agree with you, nobody is perfect and i wanted to portrayed Mikan was being treated equally just like any other student.

**Alexxis T. Swan**, wow i'm speechless, that was a long review and i've reread it many times. I didnt know what to say but thank you. The reason why i choose that song is because a lot of people love the song and like you say, 'The song itself is tragic and lovely.' The song explained how Mikan feel at that time. SO thank you very much! Oh and nope chapter 14 is not going to be the last chapter. I've got one more tragedy that will befallen on Mikan. Read this chapter and find out ok?

So people, thank you so much for the reviews and support.

My gift to you, enjoy!~

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Meeting with Mr. Hyuuga **

Natsume woke up feeling relaxed for the first time in years. The lids of his eyes fluttered opened and noticed the brunette in his arms. He smiled and then he kissed her on her head. He realized the position they were in, his arm draped over her waist, the palm of her right hand was pressed against his chest and their legs were crossing one another.

He could feel the fluttery feeling when he remembered the brunette told him that she love him back. Today was Saturday meaning that there's no class so they are free today. As much as he wanted to spend the morning cuddling with her, he was actually tempted by the sight of his girlfriend. He was a man after all, fighting against his hormones.

Slowly, he made his way off the bed. He went to the bathroom doing his business then went to her kitchen. He took a glance at the brunette and decided to cook something for her, since he was hungry himself.

Aoi had taught him how to cook because he was always away for his modeling career. He chuckle as he remembered the time when he'd almost burned down half of the kitchen and somehow the reporters find out about the catastrophe and make a huge deal about it. Since then he was called the 'flame caster' by his fangirls along with a long lists of other nicknames.

'I guess I have to thank Aoi for this,' he smiled to himself, looking at the small piles of freshly cooked pancakes on the plate. He placed it on the dinner table and took out the maple syrup and two forks for them to eat. Then he walked to the sleeping brunette and knell down and kissed her on the forehead, causing her to stir a bit.

He neared his face close to her and his hand playing with a strand of her hair, the other caressing her face. 'Sleeping Beauty,' his voice said, oh, so seductively to her. 'Sleeping Beauty, shall I awaken you with a kiss?'

With that she opened her eyes, slowly registered to the person in front of her and she smiled at him. 'Good morning,' she greeted him as he kissed her again on her temple.

'Morning,' he replied back as he watched her stretching before she sit upright. He sat at the edge of the bed near her and then she leaned on his shoulder.

'Have a good dream?' he asked her.

He could feel her nodding as her reply, 'I had a wonderful dream,' she said hugging his arm.

Natsume turned around facing the girl that he love dearly and give her a peck on the lips. 'Come on, I've made breakfast,' he said as he held her hand and led her to the dinner table.

'You can cook?' she asked, surprised at the perfectly round shape of the pancake in front of her. He pulled her seat before he seated himself next to her.

'You don't know much about me, little girl,' he said as he cut one of the pancakes into smaller size and held it in front of her, urging her to open her mouth.

She gladly took the invitation as he put a small slice of the pancake inside her mouth, watching her expression as she sighed, and her lips curved into a blissful smile.

'Hungry?' he smiled at her.

She munched the food and beamed at him. 'Mmm-hmm.'

Using the same fork, he took another slice of the pancake and plopped it into his mouth. Mikan took the other fork and they ate the pancakes together.

'Natsume,' Mikan put down the fork, not looking at him.

He looked at her troubling face and paid all of his attention to his girlfriend.

'What about Luna?' she asked him, her face saddened.

He sighed then he wrapped one arm around her and kissed her forehead. 'I'll talk about it with my father, I'm sure he'll listen,' he said. 'Finished your food, polka,' he said, trying to cheer her up.

She pouted then she gave him a smile. While they were enjoying the comfortable silence, the door of her room banged opened. The couple looked at the direction and saw Hotaru's taking their pictures while Ruka was gaping at the two.

'What the hell are you wearing?' Ruka pointed at his sister's nightgown. Then he looked at Natsume, 'tell me you two didn't do it,' he said exasperatedly.

A plan has formulated on Natsume's head and he decided to mess with his bestfriend for a while. He pulled the brunette closer and slid his arm around her waist, causing her to blush. 'So what if we did,' he smirked at him.

Mikan understanding to situation played along with him. She wrapped her arm around him and leaned closer, her right hand rested on his chest, lifted her face to Natsume and stared at him lovingly. Natsume smiled and pecked her lips, mentally laughing as he heard Ruka yelped at his action.

Shock was an understatement to describe what Ruka was feeling at the moment. His mind went blank as the three of them watched him slowly turning into stone, his mouth wide opened.

Mikan and Natsume laughed at Ruka's reaction while Hotaru just shrugged it off.

'Hyuuga,' Hotaru called out for Natsume. 'I saw this paper was slid under your door.'

She held out the paper to him and he took it from her, though he knew that she would read it first before he do. He sighed and read the folded paper.

'What does it say, Natsume?' Mikan peered at the letter that he was holding.

'My dad,' he said as he reread the short letter. 'He wanted to meet me in the principal office at 9 later,' he said as he watched the clock on the ceiling that said 8.15am.

'Oh,' was her only reply.

'Before I forgot,' Hotaru begin, 'the two men that had assaulted you are sent to the state prison for 7 years and a fine of 100, 000 rabbits each. If they failed to pay the fine, their stay in the prison will be extended into 10 years and a 100 hours of community service.'

Mikan tried to keep her calm composure but her body was shaking remembering the night's incident. Natsume wrapped one arm on her shoulder to support her.

'What about that hag?' Natsume asked the inventor.

'I hate to say this but her parents bailed her and no accusation will be charged against her,' Hotaru said firmly. 'Since the Koizumis is one of the school's biggest sponsor, the school will set the punishment for the fag,' she added, her tone in disgust.

'The tape was taken by the Koizumis but I've made a copy, in case of scandals,' Hotaru said calmly.

Natsume eyes narrowed at her statement. 'That's bullshit!'

'That's reality, Hyuuga,' Hotaru said. 'It's a cruel world that we're living in after all.'

Natsume's teeth clenched and he looked at the brunette who was silent since the subject was brought up. He held her tenderly and whispered to her, 'I'll protect you, always.'

Mikan snapped out of her trance, overwhelmed by the information that her bestfriend had just told them. She relaxed a bit knowing fully that she can trust her boyfriend and then she give him a smile, assuring him that she's going to be fine as long as she's with him.

'Well, I think we'd better go now,' Hotaru said as he dragged Ruka who was still in shock out of the room. 'Oh, you two owe me 3000 rabbits for telling you the information,' she said before closing the door behind her.

The two of them sweatdrop at her action, they looked at each other and let out a chuckle.

'What are you going to say to your father, Natsume?' Mikan asked him, hugging his waist.

He shrugged, 'break the engagement, introduce you to him and maybe even set our wedding date,' he said snickered at the last part.

Mikan blushed and punched his shoulder lightly. 'Do you think that he'll approve of me?' she asked him.

'Of course he will,' Natsume said assuring his girlfriend. 'We'd better be ready now, or we'll be late.'

Mikan smiled at him as they prepared to meet Mr. Hyuuga.

* * *

'Why are you two here again?' Natsume asked his bestfriend and his blackmailing girlfriend.

'For financial purposes,' Hotaru wiped her camera with a piece of expensive looking cloth.

Natsume rolled his eyes and held the brunette's hand tighter.

'Are you two telling me the truth?' Ruka asked, frowning at his sister, demanding for an answer.

'How many times do I have to repeat, Pyon-nii?' Mikan asked, she was annoyed with her brother's pestering. 'No, we did not do anything other than sleep!'

Ruka squinted his eyes to his sister, trying to figure out whether his sister was lying but eventually gave up. They were currently in the hallway on their way to the principal's office.

When they come face to face with a huge door, Mikan knocked the door. They come into the room when they heard the principal's voice.

'Enter,' the voice inside said calmly.

Natsume was the first one to enter the room followed by the brunette and then the other two. They spotted a man in suit who was seem to be in his mid thirties and a young girl who have a big grin on her face, sitting across the principal. Despite all of that, his handsome feature and his piercing crimson eyes made him look younger.

Before anyone said anything, the man stood up from his seat and walked towards Natsume, his hands on his hips. 'Natsume Hyuuga, you are in trouble young man,' he said angrily.

Natsume rolled his eyes and scoffed. 'Is that how you greet your son who you haven't seen for almost two month?'

'Nice to meet you again, Mikan nee-chan,' Aoi hugged her as she hugged back, unaffected with the tension between the two men.

Natsume and his father were engage in a glaring battle. Ruka sweatdrop at the father and son so-called greeting, Mikan tried to calmed Natsume down while Hotaru started recording the moment, rabbit sign on her eyes.

'I've met with the daughter of Koizumi and she said that you've refused to be her fiancée,' Mr. Hyuuga began as he folded his arms. 'Is that true?'

'Yes,' Natsume replied without hesitation.

'Why, Natsume?' he asked again, trying to conceal the anger that was evident on his voice but failed.

'I'm in love with someone,' he said with confidence as he gently squeezed Mikan's hand tighter and she return it, giving him a reassuring smile.

'Oh, really?' he said mockingly. 'So who is this person that you love?'

Natsume smirked at him and then he held onto Mikan's waist causing her to blush.

'Her,' he said with certainty.

With that Natsume's father slumped to the seat next to him, his hand on his forehead.

'Thank god!' he said letting out a sigh of relief.

Natsume, Mikan, Aoi and Ruka looked at him in confusion while Hotaru and the principal were simply enjoying the drama in front of them.

Then Mr. Hyuuga laughed. Natsume was annoyed by his father's action walked closer to him. 'What's so funny about it?' he asked angrily.

Mr. Hyuuga then crossed his legs in the seat looking at his son. 'Well after all this time, I thought you were gay,' he shrugged.

'What the hell, dad!' Natsume shouted and then he glared at Mikan, Hotaru, Aoi and Ruka who was laughing at him.

'Well, it's true, I mean,' he paused for a while, trying to find the right words. 'You didn't show any interest in any kind of girl, you were anti-social and I thought that he was your boyfriend when we were having lunch together in France,' he said, pointing his finger at Ruka at the last statement.

Natsume had a horror face plastered on his face while Ruka, Aoi and Mikan laughed loudly, finding the whole thing to be hilarious. Hotaru chuckle, 'yes, keep on talking,' she said, trying to keep her camera in balance.

Natsume growled at his father, cursing under his breath. Mr. Hyuuga stood up and walked over to Mikan.

'Mikan Sakura eh?' he looked at the brunette with interest.

Mikan tried not to show that she was nervous and showed him her best smile. 'Nice to meet you, Mr. Hyuuga.'

He nodded as his reply. 'Sakura-san, can you cook?' he asked out of the blue.

Mikan surprised at his sudden question nodded. 'I can cook any dishes that you want,' she said. 'I can cook Italian, French, Asian, Western and Japanese food,' she added and then she smiled at him.

Mr. Hyuuga looked impressed, and then he folded his arms. 'Are you good with kids?'

She beamed at him, 'I love kids, and I've always take care of Youichi when mom was away for work.'

'And she protect me from the bad guys when I visit the central town few weeks ago,' Aoi said happily, hugging Mikan in the process who laughed at her cheery attitude.

Mr. Hyuuga smiled at her. 'One last question,' he paused. 'How much do you love Natsume?'

Mikan looked at Natsume, who was smiling at her. She felt the heat rises on her face then he looked back at his father. 'I don't know,' she said truthfully.

The others were quiet surprise with her answer. Mr. Hyuuga was about to ask her what does she mean by that when she continued, cutting him from questioning her.

'All I know is that he is the other half of my soul and I am the other part of his soul,' she said. 'Together we make each other whole and I love him with all my heart.'

Natsume was proud with his girlfriend's answer. He walked to her and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, sliding his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. 'We belong together, like yin and yang,' he said, looked into her eyes full with satisfaction and love. 'I love you,' he gave her a loving smile and then pressed his lips to her and then pulling her into a hug.

Hotaru almost squeal at the sight of them, not from the happiness for her bestfriend rather she was happy that she could make millions out of the tape.

Ruka still frowned at the sight of his sister with another man but he let it go. _As long as she's happy,_ he thought.

Aoi was squealing happily. She always wanted Mikan to be her sister and she always thought that her brother and Mikan always looked cute together.

Mr. Hyuuga let out a small cough to call out for their attention. 'Well done, Sakura-san,' he gave her a smile. 'You've passed my expectation.'

With that she laugh happily as Natsume hugged her tighter and then he kissed her on her temple.

'Well, I wouldn't want that Koizumi as my daughter in law anyway,' Mr. Hyuuga said in disgust.

All of them looked at him, 'what do you mean by that, Mr. Hyuuga?' Hotaru asked him, directing her camera to focus on him.

'She's a spoil brat, hate kids and I can tell she's only after Natsume's looks and our wealth,' he cringed his nose. 'And I know that Natsume wont be happy if I let him marry the girl,' he added.

'Damn right!' Natsume said as he held the brunette closer.

'Well, I better go now,' Mr. Hyuuga said as he walked to the door. 'I will discuss this matter with Koizumi-san and I know he won't be happy with this,' he let out a small laugh.

'Bye, Mikan one-chan,' Aoi hugged her for the last time as her father dragged her to the door.

'Take care of my son, Mikan-chan!' he said as the door closed behind him.

* * *

'Well, that was interesting,' Hotaru said watching back the event in the past few minutes in her camera.

The three of them smiled knowingly. 'He's always been like that,' Natsume sighed.

They passed a small garden to go back to their dormitories when they saw two girls were pushing Luna and she fall on her butt. Luna stayed in her position then the two girls snickered at her and leave her alone on the hard ground.

'Somehow the words has gotten out saying that she was hiring the two men to harassed Mikan,' Hotaru explained at the three. 'The other students isn't happy with the punishment that she get.'

'What punishment did the school give her?' Ruka asked his girlfriend.

'Mostly social work and cleaning the school area,' Hotaru answered back.

'Isn't that too…' Ruka tried to find the right word. '…Lenient?'

'For us it is,' she replied. 'For someone who has been living with a silver spoon on her mouth, it's definitely hell for them.'

'It's what you called karma,' Natsume said smirking as Ruka nodded at him in agreement.

Mikan looked at Luna and she cannot believe that she was feeling sorry for her. Then she walked to her direction and stood in front of her.

'M-Mikan?' Ruka said confusingly. He did not want his sister to be near the lunatic girl.

Luna lifted her head when she heard the voice and looked at the brunette in front of her. She was about to snap at Mikan when she held out her hand to her, urging her to take it.

'Come on it's just a hand,' Mikan said to her.

Luna looked at her in disbelief then she lowered her head and faced the ground, her bangs hid her face. 'Why?' she asked her with curiosity.

Mikan didn't seem to hear what she was saying, 'sorry?' she asked her.

'After all I've done, why are you helping me!' she asked her, rather demand her for an answer.

Mikan sighed, 'you may not be one in my list of my favorite person in this world, but deep, deep, wayyy deep inside, I know that you are a nice person.'

Luna was crying silently by now, she wiped her tears with the back of her hands. 'E-even after I t-threatened you,' she stuttered. 'E-even after all the b-bad things I've done to you, why are you treating me nicely?' she asked her in aggravation.

'You threatened her?' Hotaru said darkly, loading her newest baka gun 6.0. Natsume and Ruka also had the dark expression on their faces and glare at her.

Luna whimpered at the sight of the three and started to cower in fear.

'Stop it you three,' Mikan said to them and then looked back to the frightened Luna.

'Come on Luna, the past is the past,' Mikan gave her a small smile. 'Let's try to be friends ok?'

Luna hesitate a moment, Hotaru and Ruka were looking at Mikan as if she was out of her mind. Natsume looked at his girlfriend in disbelief but he'll support her in whatever she decide to do.

'Do you think we might see where things go if I forget about all of the incident last night and you forget that you ever had any evil intention on me?' Mikan asked her again, her hand still held out for Luna to take.

'Yeah,' Luna said quietly. 'I'd definitely like to see where things go.'

With that Luna took her hand as Mikan pulled her up.

'That's the first time anyone wanted to be friends with me,' Luna said truthfully, her cheek blushed a bit.

'Well, lets start this over,' Mikan said cheerfully. 'I'm Mikan Sakura, what's your name?' she asked her.

Luna let out a small laugh, 'I'm Luna Koizumi,' she held out her hand. 'Please take care of me.'

Then the two of them shake their hands as they chuckle without humor.

'Idiots,' Natsume looked at the two and Ruka smiled at his best friend's rudeness.

Hotaru walked up to the two then she looked at Luna, her eyes were filled with something in between evilness and blackmailing.

'So you were saying that you threatened this baka?' Hotaru asked darkly as she positioned her baka gun in shooting position.

Luna froze at her words.

'Um Luna-chan, I think this is the part where you ran away to save yourself from hell,' Mikan reminded her newly found friend.

With this she ran away on full speed with Hotaru trailing behind her on her duck scooter, finally found someone other than Ruka to blackmail with.

'Are you sure with what you're doing, Mikan?' Ruka asked his sister, looking at the direction where his girlfriend chasing the once lunatic girl.

'Yeah, I'm sure this time,' she replied. 'Besides if she plan any evil plot to me another time, I know that you guys will save me again,' she said happily, looking at the two important men in her life.

'Let's hope that it won't happen for a second time,' Natsume pulled her closer into a hug as she chuckle.

'Agreed,' Ruka nodded. 'Then I'll be resting in my dorm, it has been awhile since the last time Hotaru didn't chase me around blackmailing me,' Ruka let out a small laugh then he walked to the direction towards their dorm, leaving the two.

'So what do you think we should do now?' Mikan asked her boyfriend, placing her arms around his neck.

'What about a make out session underneath the sakura tree,' Natsume smile mischievously at his girlfriend and then he pulled her closer with his arms around her waist.

'Pervert,' she muttered but she didn't refused when Natsume pulled her to the direction of the sakura tree.

* * *

'Comfy?' Mikan asked, lying on a blanket with Natsume underneath the sakura tree.

She could not believe almost two months have passed since the day that she first entered the school and would found love along the way.

'Mmmm,' Natsume replied.

'I love it under this tree.'

'Mhmmn.'

'I love holding you close.'

'Me too,' Natsume said softly.

'I get so turned on when you read your manga.'

'Me too,' Natsume muttered, and then suddenly raised his head from where it had been resting on her stomach. 'What?'

She laughed at him. He closed the manga and turned his head to kiss her on the tummy. She stopped laughing when his kiss traveled up her arm to then across her lips.

He cupped the side of her face and then he kissed her, hungrily, greedily, as though he couldn't get enough of her, which was fine by her because she couldn't get enough of him either.

Natsume give her another peck before he retreated to gasp some air between them. Both of them looked a little breathless and then they smiled at each other, content with the kiss that they had shared just a moment ago.

Then he pulled her into his arms as he leaned to the tree behind him.

'Ne, Natsume,' Mikan lifted her head to face him.

'What is it, polka dots?' he smirked as she pouted.

'Have you ever think of doing a duet with me?' she asked him, her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

'No,' he said firmly, closing his eyes trying to get some rest.

'You should,' Mikan said to him. 'Ms. Gabriella is thinking of putting me a duet with Mouri Reo,' she smiled at him, knowing that he's going to agree to do a duet with her.

Natsume eyes snapped opened and glared at his girlfriend, who was smiling back at him innocently.

'Tch, you're unbelievable,' he sighed in defeat.

'Is that a yes?' she asked him again.

'Whatever, polka dots,' he replied, his face remind stoic as ever.

'I'll take that as a yes then,' she happily snuggled closer to him, much to his delight.

They stayed in the comfortable silence when Natsume realized the weather was changing.

'Let's go back to the dorm,' he stood up pulling the brunette with him. 'Its going to rain.'

She nodded then the two of them walked to their dorm hand-in-hand.

* * *

Mikan was in her bathroom, fanning her cloth with her hand in a useless attempted to dry her cloth that was wet from the sudden rain. Natsume had gone to his room to change his cloth. She walked over to her sink and washed her face and then she grabbed the towel that she had placed next to her.

She lifted her face and looked at the mirror only to find the surprised of her life. She looked at the reflection of the person, her hands shaking with fear.

'P-Persona,' her voice trailed.

'Long time no see, dearest sister,' he snickered at her.

Before she ran away from him, she was knocked unconscious when her nose was covered with a piece of cloth that had odorless drug in it.

_Natsume_, she thought before she felt her body was whelmed with darkness.

…**To be continue…**

**

* * *

I know, I know what you guys are going to say. I know that you guys hate Luna so much but I just couldn't help but write the scene in this fic. You guys can flame me in the review. I can take it, hopefully. **

**And yes, I need a song suggestion again for the duet. Other than Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat song's Lucky, I want other suggestions please hehe.**

**You guys probably realized that I didn't put on the sneak preview since the last three chapters, well that was because I haven't even started writing for the next chapter yet. Truth to tell, I haven't started chapter 14 yet but I have the rough draft here with me so hopefully I will finish chapter 14 within 5 days. Gambarimasu!**

**So that's all for now. We'll meet again in the next chapter ok? Bye~**


	14. Kidnapped

**The Bittersweet life of Mikan Sakura**

**Disclaimer: **Simply said, I did not own Gakuen Alice…but I do own the plot of the story. I also don't own the songs that I used in this chapter.

**Author:** sakuraheartz

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura was a world known celebrity. After a tragic accident that led to her parent's death, she decided to fulfill their last wish to graduate high school and thus led her and her brothers to attend the prestigious Gakuen Alice. MXN

**A/N: **Hey guys..i dont know that we cant review twice on the same chapter haha. sorry that was my fault. At first i thought i tempered something on the system when i delete the chapter on the song suggestions haha. But thanks to fitha who explained it to me, i guess i have yet to learn much more about huh hehe. Anyway, thank you to those who have reviewed and i've got a lot of alerts too. I'm so happy. So thank you to fitha, Alexxis T. Swan, FallenAngel-Vein and sweet-blackrevenge.

Special thank you to:

sweet-blackrevenge, who always manage to put a goofy smile on my face all day. Thank you so much for your review. I went 'kya~' when i first read your review coz you're being sweet to me and I'm just glad that you like the story. Yayness~ N yes we are twilight addict. who doesnt? haha anyway read and find out what happen to Mikan in this story.

FallenAngel-Vein, I'll explain why i need the song suggestions later at the end of the story. Thank you for reviewing :)

Alexxis T. Swan, you've got a wild imagination there, which is good. but you will find out what happen to Mikan in this chapter. Honestly, i didnt planned to put Persona in the later chapter but when i was staying in the hospital, i was like 'I wanted to put Persona in the later chapter *whines*'. so my bestfriend was fed up on me and she said that i should include him in the later chapters so yeah that's the boring story anyway haha.

Anyway, enjoy the story guys...

**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Kidnapped**

Natsume was in his room changing his cloth, which was slightly wet due to the sudden downpour. He had a smile attached on his face as the image of his girlfriend pooped up on his head. She was the greatest thing he ever had in his entire life and would do anything to keep her happy.

He snapped back to reality when he heard a knocked on his door. He turned the knob opened and saw Ruka, he was pale and there was a trace of fear on his face. He immediately know something was wrong.

'What happened?' Natsume asked his bestfriend.

'Is Mikan inside?' Ruka asked him back, his body was shaking a bit. 'I need to talk to her.'

'She's in her room,' Natsume replied. He felt uneasy with the atmosphere and could feel that something horrible was going to happen.

'She's not in there,' Hotaru replied, suddenly joining the conversation with Youichi in her arms. He too had the pale expression on his face and he was close to tears.

Natsume opened his door wider, allowing them to come inside and watched them seated themselves on the small lounge.

He closed the door and seated himself on one of the couch. 'What happened?' he asked for the second time.

'Ms. Gabriella called just now, saying that Persona had escape from the prison,' Ruka closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

'Persona meaning your-' Natsume was cut off by Ruka, he saw Ruka's left eye twitched a bit.

'The person who killed our parents,' Ruka said seriously. Youichi let out a small cry and Hotaru patted his head, trying to comfort the scared child.

'How did he escape?' Natsume asked, feeling the great fear for the brunette welled up on his stomach.

'Yesterday was supposed to be the day he was executed,' Hotaru began explained to him. 'Since he did not show any sign of protest and was always following the orders, the other thought that he had given up on life.'

'He attacked the officers and escaped the prison,' Ruka continued. 'They didn't know how because it was tightly guarded, but he did.'

There was a moment of silence, 'Did you install any cameras in Mikan's room?' Natsume directed the question to Hotaru.

She was momentarily shocked because she had forgotten about the bug that she had placed in Mikan's room. Then she placed Youichi on the couch beside her and then took out her portable computer.

The boys were looking at the screen of the computer as they watched the scene being forwarded by Hotaru.

'You slept with her on the same bed!' Ruka said when the scene was showing last night's footage, bewildered by the whole situation.

'Yes, Ruka but not now,' Natsume tried to ignore the fact that Mikan looked good in her nightgown and fought the heat rushed on his face.

They watched silently when Mikan was in her bathroom, washing her face. They gasped when they saw Persona's reflection on the mirror.

'How did he get in there?' Natsume said with resentment evident in his voice.

'I don't know, all the bugs that I've set up doesn't show how he get into her room,' Hotaru said, her hands shaking while she covered her mouth.

'How did he know that we're here anyway?' Ruka asked to no one particular.

'Mikan left the school's pamphlet everywhere in the house,' Hotaru replied. 'He must have figured it out that we're attending this school.'

'We have to do something!' Ruka said in frustration.

'Where did he took her?' Natsume asked Hotaru again.

Hotaru took another one of her invention and watched the screen. 'She's not in this building, nor in the school ground,' she explained, her hands shaking. Hotaru had somehow attached a tracer on Mikan that's why she was able to know where she was like the incident last night.

'Dammit!' Natsume clenched his teeth.

'I think I know where he took her,' Ruka said in thinking mode.

The two looked at him.

'I think he's going to otou-san's lab,' he said. 'He spent a lot of time doing his "research" there, whatever that is.'

'That's must be it,' Hotaru said, nodding her head in agreement.

'Then let's go,' Natsume said in a hurry.

'But, how we get there?' Ruka asked him.

'I have my Volvo in the parking lot,' Natsume informed them. 'We'll use it to go out for a while.'

'But, the guard won't let us go,' Ruka said, his voice was desperate.

'We'll just tell him that we have a job to do, now get your butt off the couch and lets go,' Natsume said as he took his keys and walked out of his door.

'I'll cover for you,' Hotaru said to Ruka.

He nodded and looked at Youichi. 'Take care of him,' he said to Hotaru, hugging his brother then he kissed him on his forehead. 'Be a good boy and wait for us ok?' he smiled at his brother.

Youichi nodded. 'Promise me not to cry, big boys don't cry, right?' he said as Youichi nodded in agreement and wiped his tears. Then Ruka put him down on the couch.

Hotaru looked at him and then she was surprised when she was pulled into a hug.

'I'll come back to you, I promise,' he said, looking at his girlfriend with loving eyes.

Hotaru smiled at him, 'I know.'

He pressed his lips on her letting it linger for a while then he walked out of the room, taking a last look at the women he love.

Hotaru intertwine her hands together and prayed silently. 'Please let them be safe.'

* * *

Mikan gained her conscious and squinted her eyes, momentarily blinded by the bright light.

'You're finally awake,' a cold voice was heard.

Mikan's eyes snapped opened as she focused her eyes on his 'brother'.

'YOU!' Mikan shouted. 'What are you trying to do to me?' she yelled at him

Persona clicked his tongue, 'its oni-chan to you, my dearest imouto.'

'You're not my oni-chan!' Mikan snapped at him. 'Why did you take me here?' she asked him in rage, she recognize the place. Their father always brought the Sakura siblings to his lab, showing them what his job was all about.

Persona turned his back on her, 'you are a part that leads me towards the success of my research,' he laughed evilly.

Mikan shuddered. She was about to stood up from the bunk when she realized that her feet and hands were handcuffed to the steel that was attached to the bunk.

'No use escaping, dearest imouto,' he smirked. 'Now, I'm going to the basement first to get some supplies for my experiment. Be a good girl and stay still,' he said coldly, opening the door leaving it slightly opened and went outside.

Mikan cried silently. She leaned on the cold steel wall of the lab, 'Otou-san, oka-san, what is going to happen to me?'

* * *

'Is this the building?' Natsume asked his bestfriend.

Ruka nodded, 'yes, this is it.'

Natsume looked at the building, it looked perfectly normal to him that it feels weird to called it a lab.

'We'd better be careful, he might be inside,' Ruka informed him.

Natsume nodded and then the two of them walked towards the building, crouching their backs, trying to make the least sound as possible. Natsume peered on one of the window and his eyes widened.

He found the brunette handcuffed to the bunk and he let out a small sigh of relief. _She's safe_, he thought. Seeing his best friend's action, Ruka too peered onto the window and saw his sister. He too sighed in relief and then they looked at their surrounding, taking precautions to make sure that they were not detected by Persona.

Natsume opened the window slowly and was thankful that it was not locked. It squeaked a bit due to the friction caused by the movement. Mikan lifted her face and looked at the source of the noise and found Natsume and her brother were there.

She was about to cried for their names when Natsume put his index finger to his mouth, wordlessly telling her to not make any sound that would attract Persona's attention. Mikan nodded, as she let a tear coming out of her eye, feeling at ease seeing the person she wanted to see the most.

Natsume come inside room and landed on the floor with a soft thud. He was aware of that and stopped momentarily, making sure that he did not make an unwanted attention. After that he walked towards the brunette and cupped his hands on her tearstain face.

Ruka went inside the room and rolled his eyes, he was having the urge to break the two apart but he know that would make his sister to be mad at him so he searched the key to unlocked the cuffs on his sister.

'Are you okay?' Natsume asked the brunette with worried eyes.

Mikan nodded, 'you came.'

'Of course we do,' Ruka interrupting the scene between the two, unlocking the cuffs with the key that he just found.

'I'll do it,' Natsume took the key from Ruka's hand. 'You'd better call someone to let the others know that he's here and she's safe.'

Ruka nodded, he took out his phone and head towards the window and leaped outside to get a better reception.

With the last turn of the key in the lock, Mikan was finally free. She rubbed her wrist and legs, which was strained from the cuffs, and then she looked at the man that she loves. Natsume smiled and then pulled her into a hug. Then Natsume held her hand and helped her stood up.

'Come on, let's get the hell out of here,' he whispered.

Mikan nodded in reply.

They were about to move form their spot when the door swung opened. Persona's eyes flared behind his white mask and then the edge of his lips curved slightly.

'I thought I heard noises in this room,' Persona said, he was now smirking at the two. 'I see a rat has snuck in.'

Mikan was trembling with fear. She clutched Natsume's shirt and he held onto her waist protectively. Natsume growled under his breath. He did not like the aura of the person in front of him.

'I see you found someone, dearest sister,' Persona smirked evilly at the two.

'Stay away from her,' Natsume threatened him.

'No can do,' Persona said calmly yet he gave out this murderous aura around him.

Natsume tightened his grip on Mikan. 'And why is that?'

'Because she is a part of my experiment,' Persona replied. 'I need her. No, I also need Ruka and Youichi,' he rubbed his chin, thinking.

'What is this experiment that you're talking about?' Mikan asked him, her voice was loud and clear but there was a trace of fear attach to it.

'Human cloning,' Persona said firmly.

Natsume and Mikan was shocked by his statement. Human cloning is banned by the government due to its unprecedented ethical implications and raise serious concerns for the safety of individuals and subsequent generations of human beings.

'For what?' Natsume asked him, his voice was full of disgust and anger.

'I've been living in this world alone,' he said. 'Not until Mr. Sakura took me in.'

The two listened intently, trying to formulate a plan to escape the place.

'When I heard that they were going to send me overseas for further study, I just snapped,' Persona said, his voice was weary and he looked like some miles away. 'I didn't meant to kill them.'

'Oni-' Mikan was cut by Persona.

'I'm going to make a clone of each one of you so that I won't be alone in this world anymore,' he laughed evilly.

'You're sick!' Natsume shouted.

'Am I now?' Persona snickered. 'The preparation is almost complete, all I need is your DNA,' he said to Mikan who was now crying softly from fear and pity towards her brother.

'Not through my dead body,' Natsume hid Mikan behind him.

'Well, you'll be dead soon anyway,' he said, pulling a gun from his pocket.

Mikan gasped, Natsume's eye widened.

'Goodbye,' he said, pointing the gun to Natsume.

Natsume hugged Mikan, shielding her from getting hit by the bullet while she struggle to get away from his embrace, afraid to lose him.

'N-NATSUME!' she cried.

Persona was about to pulled the trigger when Ruka came from behind and held Persona's hand that was holding the gun and the other on his neck, chocking him.

It all happened so fast when the gun fall on the hard floor and caused the gun to fire a shot and hit directly onto Persona's chest.

'Urgh!' he cried out.

'Persona oni-chan!' Mikan cried as she ran to his side.

'Nii-san!' Ruka cried, holding their brother in his arms, he pulled the white mask that he was wearing.

Natsume kicked the gun away from Persona, just in case he will try to shoot anyone in the room again.

Persona looked at his siblings who were crying beside him. He let out a throaty laugh, catching the two attentions. 'So you still call me oni-chan, huh?'

'N-Natsume, called an ambulance!' Ruka cried to him, he nodded and fished out his phone.

'No need, I'm going to die in this place anyway,' Persona said tiredly.

'Don't say that, oni-chan!' Mikan held his hand, tears flowing from her eyes.

'All I ever wanted is for us to be together forever,' Persona smiled weakly, tears rolling from his eyes.

'You know that we will always be together,' Mikan said assuredly.

'Yeah,' Ruka smiled at him. 'Because we are the Sakura siblings.'

'Forgive me,' Persona said feebly. 'My selfishness has cause my only family to suffer, forgive me.'

Mikan squeeze his hand tighter while Ruka held him closer. 'The past is the past, nii-san,' Ruka said. 'We might not be able to change the past but we will certainly can change the future.'

'Do you think that otou-san and oka-san will forgive me?' he asked tiredly.

'Of course they will!' Mikan snapped at him.

A pool of blood was seen under Persona. Mikan eyes widened, 'have you call the ambulance, Natsume?' she asked exasperatedly.

'They'll be here in 5 minutes,' he said as he crouched beside her and patted her back, trying to calm her down.

'I won't make it,' he said, looking at his siblings who were now crying. 'Say hi to Youichi for me, okay?'

Mikan and Ruka nodded weakly.

'Stop crying,' he whispered. 'Your tears are not worth to shed for me.'

'Oni-chan, don't talk like that!' Mikan cried, Natsume put his arms around her shoulder.

'Take care of Mikan for me,' he directed to Natsume.

'I will, even if you don't tell me that,' he said with a smug on his face. Mikan punched him on his stomach lightly for not taking the situation seriously.

'Thank you,' he said and then he closed his eyes as he let out his last breath.

His hand was getting colder in Mikan's palm.

'Oni-chan?' she asked, hoping that the scene in front of her was just another one of her nightmare.

Ruka sobbed and held Persona closer to him. Natsume tightened his grip on Mikan's shoulder.

'ONI-CHAN!!'

* * *

**Ooo Persona's POV ooO**

I felt my body weightless and was drifting to who knows where. Even with my eyes closed, I know that I'm surrounded with darkness.

'Persona,' a voice called out to me.

I could feel my heart swelled at the sound of the voice.

'Persona,' another voice said my name.

At that instant, I could see light through my closed lids. The light felt warm and peaceful, like the time when I spent with my family.

'Persona,' the two voices called out again.

I opened my eyes and came face to face with two familiar individuals. 'Otou-san,' I said looking at the man on my right. He smiled back.

I looked at my left, 'oka-san,' she smiled at me and caressed her hand to my face.

'I'm sorry,' I brawl like a five-year-old child but I don't care.

Oka-san hugged me while otou-san patted my head. It felt surreal, and then it hit me. I'm dead. But it doesn't matter, if this is the afterlife I'm just glad that I can see my parents again.

'We'll be together, always,' Oka-san stroked my hair.

'Always,' otou-san said and he smiled at me.

Forever…

* * *

Mikan and her siblings were currently on her bed, ready to sleep. Ruka was at the other end of the bed and she was on the other with Youichi in between.

They remembered back to the event that just happened earlier the same day. They had buried Persona beside their parent's grave. The police had asked them different questions and somehow the information leaked to the reporters, making them frenzied than ever.

The principal were mad at Ruka and Natsume for going out of the school without permission from him and they were lectured for hours for bending the school rules and a punishment of writing a 10 pages essay to 'reflect' their actions. It was actually a 50 pages essay but since they saved Mikan and they were safe and sound, he reduced it to 10 pages instead.

'Did Persona-nii died peacefully?' Youichi asked his sister cutely. Truth to tell, he was very fond of his elder brother.

Mikan nodded. 'He was smiling,' she replied. 'He looks like he was sleeping peacefully.'

'I bet oka-san and otou-san come to get him,' Youichi said happily.

'Definitely,' Ruka replied, smiling at his brother.

'We'll meet again one day,' Mikan said assuredly.

'Yeah, so let's get to sleep now,' Ruka said as he pulled the blanket to his chest and face the two. 'It's late.'

Youichi and Mikan closed their eyes, linking their hands together.

'I'm glad we go to this school,' she whispered.

'Me too,' Ruka replied, closing his eyes and held onto Youichi's hand.

'Me three,' Youichi said through his loud yawn.

Then they let fatigue took over their body.

* * *

Mikan woke up, slowly adjusting her eyes to the dim room. A lamp flooded the bed with warm yellow light and the sound of soft snoring and slow breathing coming from her siblings.

She looked at the clock on her ceiling and found that it was just past midnight. She closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep but failed to do so.

She decided to take a walk outside. She crept out of her bed, carefully not to make any noise that might wake her brothers. She grabbed her card key and her sweater and opened the door. She went outside and was about to closed the door behind her when she heard a voice calling out her.

'Polka?' Natsume said as he walked slowly to her. He too was coming out from his room. 'Where are you going at this hour?'

'Couldn't sleep,' she replied. 'I was planning to take a walk around.'

Natsume opened his mouth but he closed it back and he looked like he was thinking hard.

'Natsume?' she asked him, slightly worried and waved her hand to his face.

He snapped from his trance and looked directly into her eyes.

'Are you okay?' she asked worriedly.

Natsume smiled at her and pecked her temple. 'Go back inside.'

'Eh?' she said curiously.

'Go back inside and then wait for ten minutes,' he told her again. 'After that go to the sakura tree.'

'Um, ok,' she said doubtfully. 'I guess.'

With that she went to her room and sat on her dressing chair and waited patiently for ten minutes. Then she went into the lift and walked her way to the back of the school to where she was supposed to meet her boyfriend.

She gasped when she saw candles were lit on the grounds that make a small pathway to the sakura tree. She followed the light and then she saw Natsume, clad in his tux, looking so handsome and striking. He smiled at her as she walked closer to him.

'Natsume? What is this all about?' she asked him curiously.

'Mikan,' he began and then he intertwined their hands together. 'We've known each other not too long ago but I feel like I've known you my whole life.'

Mikan had all of her attention to him right now.

'I love you, Mikan,' he said. 'I always feel that there is this void inside of me before I met you, and it just made my life lonely as hell.'

Mikan tightened her grip on his hand as tears slowly formed at the back of her eyes.

'I've fallen in love with you since the day I saw you,' he said sincerely.

'I want to be with you forever,' he paused. 'And I know that we are meant to be together.'

He went down on one knee and looked her in the eye. He pulled out an emerald-cut ruby diamond of at least four carats. 'Mikan Sakura, be my wife. My lover. My forever.'

'Oh my Lord!' she could hardly see and wiped her eyes with her free fingers. 'I can't believe this is happening.' She sucked air into her lungs and looked from the ring back into Natsume's face. 'Is this real?'

'Of course,' he answered, slightly offended. 'Did you think I'd get you one of those fake diamonds?'

'I'm not talking about the ring.' She shook her head and wiped at the tears slipping down her cheeks. 'Do you really want to marry me?'

'Yes. I want us to grow old together and have children on our own. I'll make you happy, Mikan. I promise.'

She gazed at his handsome face and her heart pounded. 'Yes, I'll marry you Natsume,' she replied, laughing and crying at the same time.

'Thank you,' he stood up, took her left hand and kissed her knuckles. 'I love you,' he said and then he slid the ring on her finger.

Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck and flattened herself against him. 'I love you, Natsume,' she sobbed into his ear.

Unknown to them, twelve figures were watching silently at the two lovebirds.

'I'll be rich,' Hotaru said eagerly.

'Is Natsume nii-chan going to be a part of our family, Ruka nii-chan?' Youichi looked up to his brother.

'Yeap, he is a part of our family now,' he replied.

Anna, Nonoko and Sumire were squealing silently, trying to not catch the attention of the newly engage couple.

Koko, Mochu and Yuu high five at each other, happy for their friend.

'Our kouhai is growing up,' Tsubasa held Misaki as she get teary eyed and replied with a nod in agreement.

'I know that he's handsome and all but his attitude is so not my type,' Luna cringed her nose. 'Thank god daddy cancelled the wedding.'

* * *

'Um, Natsume,' Mikan lifted up to face him. 'I think that the others are watching us.'

'Took you long enough to notice, polka dots,' he smirked.

Mikan pouted, 'I thought that you're going to call me by my name now that we're engage.'

'No can do, polka dearest,' he hugged her waist. 'But you will always be my polka.'

Mikan smiled at him, 'whatever, just kiss me, Natsume.'

He chuckle and then he leaned forward to kiss her. When their lips came in contact, Mikan felt bliss and happy and love. The feelings that coiled in her stomach and the warm feeling that spread all over her body made her realized that she knew she wanted to experience those feelings more with everyone.

She wanted it forever.

…**To be continue…**

**

* * *

Well…how was it? Hmm, I've got one major announcement people! Okay here it is. (breath in breath out) the next chapter will be the last chapter for this story. I love writing this story and I enjoyed it very much but every story has to end, right? (I cant believe that it coming to an end waa~)  
**

**In the previous chapter, I did tell you guys that I need another song suggestions. It has to be a duet for Mikan and Natsume. They'll be singing together, where? Well again its for me to know and for you to find out. hehe **

**I've realized that I suck at choosing the right song for this story I have to admit that. Anyway my song choice will be Mariah Carey and 98 degrees, thank god I found you. But I'm open to other suggestions except for the song lucky by Jason Mraz.**

**The name of the last chapter will be 'The Happy Ending'. Corny? I know but bear with me haha. The next time you see this story, the status will be change to completed. I'll be uploading the last chapter in 4-5 days time, so look forward to it ok?**


	15. The Happy Ending

**The Bittersweet life of Mikan Sakura**

**Disclaimer: **Simply said, I did not own Gakuen Alice…but I do own the plot of the story. I also don't own the songs that I used in this chapter.

**Author:** sakuraheartz

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura was a world known celebrity. After a tragic accident that led to her parent's death, she decided to fulfill their last wish to graduate high school and thus led her and her brothers to attend the prestigious Gakuen Alice. MXN

**A/N: **Oh wow.. My final chapter for this story. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed and send me alerts to my story. I'm dont know what to say except thank you for the support that you guys have given to me. So thank you to **fitha, tina1061, jubelle, girlylove23, ShiroSakuraTenshi, xXStarryangelzXx, iimAdOrKabLe, P-chan, sweet-blackrevenge and kagome15xinuyasha17.**

Special thank you to:

**tina1061**, Thank you for the song suggestion but i cant use it coz' it doesn't really suit Natsume's choice of song (i think). But i'll keep the song in my list in case i needed it in my other stories hehe. I'm not sure of writing a sequal for this story but I'll think about it.

**fitha**, this is the last chapter to this story huhu. look forward to it ok?

**jubelle, **I just cant deny your song request so i've decided to used it in this chapter. thank you for the song suggestions hehe. Its also hard for me to let go of this story but i'll wont stop writing. Please check out my story ok and thank you for your support.

**girlylove23, **i cant use that song coz i've used it already in my previous chapter huhu. But thank you so much for the review.

**iimAdOrKabLe**, they are 17 in this story haha young i know but it seems that Natsume wanted to claim Mikan as his so yea. hehe thanks for the review..

**kagome15xinuyasha17**, glad that i can help but you know what? My friends are keeping an eye on you haha. They wont hesitate to 'attack' you if u take any of my plot. But I will allow you to follow my plot as long as you ask for my permission. ok? good luck with your story. I'll read it later :)

**sweet-blackrevenge, **gosh, you remind me to the time when i was doing my presentation in front of the whole class. I stuttered until the end (waa the horror!!) coz my teammates didnt want to speak up infornt of the class. Huhu, tho' we were unable to get an A for the presentation, our sir gave us a B for the effort. So all in all it was good. All i can say is that yes it was embarrassing but when i remembered back to that time, i found that it was actually funny and i try to improve myself if it ever happened to me again (which i hope it wont happen to me anytime soon!). My other classmates did tease me about that but i just get along with the flow of conversation, they'll shut up eventually haha. And yeah homework, urgh, dont wanna talk about it. But i usually finished all of it within 5 days from starting of the holidays and enjoy the remaining days. I'll advice you to do that since our brain is still fresh during the start of the holiday and you'll probably forgot everything by the time school's open. (that's what happen to me) Anyway thak you for the great review and support that you give me along the way.

**The final stage for this story,**

**i dedicate this story to all of you,**

**enjoy guys..**

**

* * *

Chapter 15 – The Happy Ending**

**... 2 year's later ...  
**

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, people. We're back and live here and you're listening to BUZZ FM,' the DJ said eagerly. 'I'm DJ Sean, your favorite host and we've got our favorite celebrity couple joining us today, give it up for Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura!'

'Hi guys,' Mikan said happily.

Natsume just replied with a 'hn' and snaked his arm around Mikan's waist.

'We meet again, Miss Sakura,' the DJ smiled at her.

She chuckle, 'nice to see you again.'

'So let's get on with the questions, shall we?' he asked the two as they replied with a nod.

'Miss Sakura,' he began, reading the question from a small piece of small rectangular card. '2 years ago, I've asked you whether you have any particular boys you're interested in and your replied my question saying that 'time will tell.'

'That's right,' she replied cheerfully.

'So tell us, Miss Sakura,' he said looking at her amusingly. 'Is Mr. Hyuuga here is the guy that you're talking about?'

Mikan let out a small laugh as Natsume grinned at her.

'Yes, he is,' she admitted, looking at her fiancée.

'Hear that people?' the DJ spoke to his audience. 'Any comment on that, Mr. Hyuuga?'

'It seems that polka dots here can't get her mind off me,' he snickered.

'Natsume!' Mikan blushed at the nickname that he had given her. She had a horror expression on her face because he had called her by the pattern of her underwear.

'Polka-dots?' the DJ asked clearly enjoying this situation.

'You see, it's the und-OOF-' Natsume was cut off as Mikan put her hand on Natsume's mouth.

'D-don't mind the pervert here!' Mikan cried. 'He always talk nonsense!' she tried to sound assuring.

'This is interesting, people,' the DJ let out a laugh. 'Our beloved couple is flirting in front of me with all the name-calling and even though I'm a guy, I have to admit that they look sweet together.'

'We're not flirting!' Mikan cried again. 'Tell them were fighting, Natsume!' she grabbed his sleeve and shake him, pleading him to backed her up.

Natsume had a mischievous smile on his face, 'you don't have to deny that, polka dearest,' he said seductively at her as she blushed more and ignoring the cries of his fangirl who were watching nearby.

'What's the next question?' he asked the DJ as he watched his fiancée who were pouting, unable retort.

The DJ chuckle and picked up another rectangular card, 'according to a reliable source, Miss Sakura is supposed to have a duet with Mouri Reo,' the DJ paused. 'But then she rejected the offer and do a duet with Mr. Hyuuga instead, is that true?'

Mikan was about to answer when Natsume cut her off. 'Yes, its true,' he said. 'I wouldn't want my fiancée to do a duet with anyone but me.'

Mikan blushed more as Natsume tightened his grip on her waist.

'Well, well, well, it seems that Mr. Hyuuga here is possessive as what the media had said,' the DJ chuckle. 'Ok, for the last question.'

'I've heard that you two are getting married sometime next week,' he looked at the two. 'Care to spill some details on that?'

'Well, we've decided to have a private wedding,' Mikan held Natsume's hand, her face was beaming with happiness. 'You know, just close friends and families.''

'So, you two won't tell us where and when will the wedding be held?' the DJ asked.

'Nope,' both of them replied in unison.

'As much as we love our fans,' Mikan elbowed Natsume on his stomach when she heard him muttered "not me", 'we wanted to share this wedding with the people that are close to us.'

'Fair enough,' the DJ said happily. 'Now then, you two are going to sing us your first singles together.'

'Yes,' Mikan confirmed while Natsume just replied with a 'hn'.

'Ok, let's welcome Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura with their new singles, Superhuman!' the DJ yelled excitedly.

Music filled the whole room as everyone listened for their favorite couple to sing.

_**[Natsume:]**_**  
Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat  
On my knees**

_**[Mikan:]**_**  
But that's the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible I see  
Through the me  
I used to be**

_** [Natsume:]**_**  
You changed my whole life  
**_**[Mikan:]**_**  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
**_**[Natsume:]**_**  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
**_**[Both:]**_**  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human  
**_**[Natsume:]**_**  
Super human  
**_**[Mikan:]**_**  
Super human**

_**[Natsume:]**_**  
Strong  
Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs  
Feels almost like I had it all along  
I can see tomorrow  
**_**[Mikan:]**_**  
But every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see  
How love could set me free**

_**[Natsume:]**_**  
You changed my whole life  
**_**[Both:]**_**  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human  
**_**[Natsume:]**_**  
Super human  
**_**[Mikan:]**_**  
Super human  
**

_**[Natsume:]**_**  
Its not a bird  
Not a plane**

_**[Mikan:]**_**  
Its my heart and its gonna go away**

_**[Both:]**_**  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you I feel like I can do  
Anything**

**Going going I'm going away  
In love  
You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
**

_**[Natsume:]**_**  
Super human**

'We've come to the end of today's show,' the DJ narrated. 'We'll meet again tomorrow, over and out people.'

* * *

'…and then he kneel and asked me for marriage,' Luna said dreamily. 'I told Hugh that maybe we should fly to Vegas and get married by one of those El-' she was cut off by an annoyed Sumire.

'By the damn Elvis impersonator!' she finished her sentence. 'Yes, Luna we get it! We have these things called ears and you've been telling us like…I don't know? Zillion times already!'

'I sense jealousy here,' she snickered at her.

'FYI, my dear Mochu and I are getting married soon!' she said firmly.

'Oh, really?' Luna mocked her. 'How "soon" is soon?'

With that, both of them were engage in a glare battle.

Hotaru was getting annoyed pulled out her newly improved baka gun 6.5 and shoot the two women. 'Baka, baka, baka,' sound was heard and both of them were send sprawling on the floor.

'Your voices are driving my baby crazy,' Hotaru patted her 5-month-old stomach lightly. 'He's been kicking nonstop.'

Ruka had asked Hotaru's hand in marriage after all of them graduated and they had a grand wedding a year ago. The couple delivered the great news to them when she was pregnant. Hotaru used her own invention to find out that she was expecting a baby boy.

'Really? I wanna feel!' Mikan tried to move but was held back by Anna and Nonoko.

'Don't move, Mikan-chan!' Anna put on her mascara.

'Yeah, the sooner we get it finished, the sooner you can feel Hotaru's emm, stomach,' Nonoko said awkwardly, dabbing some powder on Mikan's face lightly.

Mikan grumble under her breath and remained seated. They were currently in one of the room in the hotel. They were preparing for Mikan's wedding, which will be held in an hour.

Mikan and Natsume had decided to hold their wedding at the hotel where they first met. Hotaru managed to threaten the manager and the staff to maintain secrecy not to let the media know about the wedding to be held there at their hotel.

Mikan had asked Hotaru as her maid of honor and surprisingly, Hotaru agreed almost immediately without them paying her any rabbits, which made all of her friends flabbergasted. Natsume also asked Ruka to be his best man and Aoi as the flower girl and Youichi as the ring barrier.

'Is this going to take awhile?' Misaki asked tiredly. She had helped Mikan to fit in her wedding dress and she was also in charge of the catering.

'There, finished!' the twins said in satisfaction.

'Finally!' Mikan cried and then she looked herself at the mirror.

A wreath of white roses and baby's breath circled Mikan's long brunette hair, and the long organza sheath Hotaru had helped her choose looked beautiful on her. The dress was simple and emphasized Mikan instead of losing her in yards of satin and tulle. The slit up the front gave her short stature a nice vertical line.

'You look beautiful, Mikan-chan!' Anna, Nonoko and Sumire squeal happily.

'You're going to knocked Hyuuga down with that look, Mikan,' Misaki let out a small laugh.

'Well I have to admit, you do look good in that wedding dress,' Luna shrugged.

Mikan laughed, she knows that Luna tried to complement her but everytime she did, it always sounded like sarcasm. 'Thank you, Luna,' she beamed at her as Luna turned around tried to hide her happy face.

'Well, we'd better go,' Hotaru said. 'The bridesmaid and the maid of honor are going to get dressed now,' she said as they walked to the door.

'Wait, I wanna feel your baby move!' Mikan wailed at her bestfriend.

'Pay me 3000 rabbits and I'll let you touch my baby,' she smirked evilly and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Mikan pouted and faced herself to the mirror in front of her and closed her eyes. She tried to imagine how Natsume would react when he saw her in that dress. She was in deep thought and she did not realize Natsume had slip into the room and smirked at her direction.

He walked towards her and hugged her from behind.

Mikan was startled by the sudden hug but before she turned around and find out who was hugging her, Natsume whispered into her left ear seductively. 'You look gorgeous.'

Mikan blushed then she turned around to face him causing him to break the hug. 'Natsume, its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!' she wailed.

'I don't believed that kind of superstitions,' he shrugged and then he snaked his arms again around her waist and nuzzled her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

Mikan sighed and hugged him back because she hasn't seen him since two days ago as they were busy preparing for the final touch for the wedding. 'I miss you, Natsume.'

'I miss you too, polka dots,' he pulled away slightly from her but not taking his arms around her.

Mikan pouted and then she blushed when she saw that he was already in his black tuxedo. Her gaze traveled up to his long legs and up his burgundy and navy tie. Her scrutiny moved to his face and to the crimson eyes staring back at her.

'Like what you see, little girl?' he snickered.

'I wasn't…' she tried to push away from him but failed. 'Um, I need to…'

Mikan was lost for words. She did not know how to make a comeback. She had to admit, he smelled wonderful and looked better. He'd shaved his five o'clock shadow, and his tan cheeks were smooth. The tuxedo that he was wearing was made of silk and fit nicely across his wide chest and flat stomach. He'd slipped a woven leather belt through the loops of pleated gabardine pants with razor-sharp creases.

Natsume chuckle and then leaned forward to kiss her. It was a brief smack on the lips and then he licked his lips. 'Strawberries,' he said amusingly, clearly enjoying the situation. 'My favorite,' he pressed their forehead to each other as they enjoyed the moment together.

Five minutes later, Natsume released himself from her. 'I'd better go, they might look for me,' he said giving her his rare smile.

She nodded back as she watched him turned his back on her and walked to the door.

Before he turned the knob around, he glanced at her direction. 'The next time I see you, you will be my wife,' he said and he was enjoying watching her blush more. 'I will look forward to it.' Then he closed the door behind him and Mikan slumped to the seat next to her, trying to calm her racing heart.

'I'm getting married to Natsume,' she sighed in happiness and giggle to herself.

* * *

Aoi strolled down the aisle as if she was born to play the part of a flower girl. Slight curls bounced at her shoulders and rose petals fluttered from her gloved hand to the carpet. She sashayed down the aisle dressed in baby pink lace and beaming as if she was the reason the small group had assembled in the small garden.

They hold the wedding in the garden outside the hotel underneath the sakura tree. The place was decorated suitable for the wedding, the fountain nearby was working, chairs were prepared for the guests and flowers were draped all over the place making the atmosphere more romantic.

Behind Aoi was Youichi with a small cushion on his hand and two rings in the middle for Mikan and Natsume. Aoi reached Hotaru who stood on the left side of the minister while Youichi went to the right side of the minister.

The wedding march began and all eyes turned to the doorway. Mikan walked down the aisle escorted by Ruka holding her arm with her head held high.

Natsume face lit up so much, his whole face smiled, and his eyes shined liked he'd just won the lottery. He looked like a man desperately in love. Natsume held onto Mikan arm as she reached beside him and then Ruka went beside Youichi, who was smiling happily for his sister.

'Dearly beloved…'

The whole time, Natsume and Mikan gazed into each other's eyes and answered all the questions with ease.

Mikan mouthed 'I love you' to him as he replied back with the same motion. They looked like they were in their own little world and all the girls present in there were touched by the lovebird's action. Mr. Hyuuga was also present at the ceremony and was proud of his son, he can't wait to have a grandchildren.

'Do you, Natsume Hyuuga take Mikan Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, until death do you apart?' the minister looked at Natsume.

'I do,' he said without hesitation, which caused Mikan to beam with glee.

'Do you, Mikan Sakura take Natsume Hyuuga as your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, until death do you apart?' the minister directed the question at Mikan.

'I do,' she said happily, trying to control the tears of happiness form falling.

'With the power vested in me,' the minister paused for a while. 'I pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.'

Natsume lifted her veil and pulled her closer and then kissed her on her lips. All the people present cheered happily and Hotaru was taking a lot of pictures of the two.

Then both of them walked down the aisle together as their friends congratulate them and happily greeted them. They were at the entrance of the hotel and a limousine was waiting for the two.

Before the newlyweds went into the car, Mikan had thrown her bouquet to the crowd of eagerly girls. Sumire and Luna were the one who catch the bouquet and were fighting with each other to who it should belong to.

Mikan smiled and went inside the limo with Natsume. The limo started to drive and the newlyweds were now on their way for their honeymoon.

'So, Mrs. Hyuuga,' Natsume said as he held Mikan in his arms. 'How does it feel like marrying me?'

'Wonderful'. She chuckle and leaned her head to his shoulder. 'There was once when I've dreamt about this moment,' she paused. 'But this is way better than my dream.'

Natsume smile at her and kissed her temple. 'I'm not going to make you regret marrying me,' he said pulling her closer. 'I'll make you happy.'

'I'm looking forward to that,' she snuggled closer to him.

'I will keep you busy tonight,' he snickered at her direction.

Mikan blushed and muttered, 'pervert'.

And then they rested in each other arms as they waited for their destination to arrive.

* * *

**... A year later ...  
**

'Ohh, look at his small hands!' the twins cooed at the baby in Mikan's arms. 'He's so cute!'

Mikan had delivered a baby boy and all of them were currently at the hospital in the room where she was staying.

'He got Mikan's hair and Natsume's eyes,' Sumire leaned forward to the baby.

Hotaru was beside her, taking pictures of the mother and newborn baby.

'It's a pity Mike can't be here to watch the baby,' Luna sighed. She was actually excited to see the baby but she tried to show that she was not interested.

'Mike?' Sumire asked her in a low voice, afraid that she might woke the baby up. 'What happen to Hugh?'

'He's boring,' Luna shrugged again. 'I changed my mind when we were halfway to Vegas.'

'Pfft, like anyone would want to marry you,' Sumire said under her breath but unfortunately was heard by Luna.

'What did you just said?' Luna growled and then they engage in a glaring battle.

'Baka, Baka, Baka.' Hotaru hot the two and then she blow the smoke coming out of her gun. 'Shut up you two.'

'Sorry,' they apologize and rubbed their head, trying to ease the pain from the impact of the baka gun.

Youichi was sitting at the end of the hospital bed with Mikan and the baby. He was happy that he has a nephew and someone to play with when he's a bit older. He looked at the baby cutely with curiosity and Mikan couldn't help but smile at her brother.

'Congrats, mate,' Koko nudge Natsume on his stomach which he replied the lad with a death glare.

'Yeah, congratulations Natsume,' Yuu and Mochu smiled at him.

'You're a dad now, Natsume,' Ruka said calmly with his son, Satoshi, on his arms. 'Endless diapers and mood swings will drove you crazy, better prepare for that,' Ruka advice him as the others laughed.

Natsume let out a small smile and then walked to his wife and seated himself at the edge of her bed beside her. He put his arm around her waist and the other caressing his son's face using one of his fingers.

'Have you decide on his name, Hyuuga?' Hotaru took another picture of the happy family.

Natsume gazed into Mikan's eyes as she gazed back. 'Shuichi,' Mikan replied. 'Hyuuga Shuichi.'

'Too bad Misaki-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai couldn't make it,' Anna stated as the others nodded in agreement. They were currently in Italy doing their photo shoots together.

'They said that they'll come and visit me when they come back to Japan,' Mikan explained.

'Come to think of it,' Sumire wondered. 'Where are Aoi and Mr. Hyuuga?'

'Aoi and dad will be visiting me tomorrow,' she paused. 'Dad is on a business trip and Aoi decided to follow him.'

The other's nodded in acknowledgement.

'Well, we better go now,' Hotaru shooed their friends. 'They need time alone as a family.'

All of them grumble but followed her instructions when Hotaru took out her baka gun. Before she went out of the room, Mikan mouthed her a thank you and she replied by giving her rare smile and mouthed 'you're welcome' to her. Then the door closed behind her, leaving Natsume, Mikan and baby Shuichi in the room.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Mikan spoke up. 'He's beautiful, Natsume,' she leaned on her husband's shoulder.

'Of course he is,' Natsume scoffed. 'He's our son and any child of mine will always be beautiful.'

'You are so full of yourself,' Mikan rolled her eyes.

Natsume chuckle and then he took the baby from her and cradle him on his arms. 'I don't mind having more babies,' Natsume looked at his son with loving eyes.

'You're not the one who's going to experience the torture of labour, mister,' she said. 'But you know what? I don't mind either.'

Natsume looked at his beautiful wife. 'Let's take one step at a time ok?'

Mikan nodded and give him a heartwarming smile then she looked at her son. 'Thank you for choosing us as your parents, Shuichi,' Mikan whispered to their baby.

Natsume let out a small smile. His heart collided with his ribs and surged up into his throat. He looked into his son's peaceful face and he crashed. He burned. When Shuichi was born, it took all of his willpower to stop himself from brawling like a girl in front of the doctors. He'd been suckered.

'Thank you for being born, Shuichi,' Natsume whispered, as the baby wrapped his hand onto his finger tightly as to never let it go.

* * *

(Play the song Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson)

**Grew up in a small town  
and when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
and if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)**

'Otou-san, oka-san, persona nii-chan, how have you been?' Mikan smiled at the three tombstones infront of her. 'It has been a while since my last visit but I've bring my husband and my son along with me today.'

She glanced at the two as Natsume stand next to her with Shuichi in his arms.

**Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away**

'Ruka nii-chan and Hotaru are expecting a new baby,' she let out a chuckle. 'Hotaru is angry at him for making her peggy again.'

Natsume smiled at her statement. He remembered when Ruka had come to their house with bandages all over his body and he'd decided to stay there for a while to let Hotaru calmed down from her mood swings.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
**

'Youichi has decided to continue to attend Gakuen Alice until he graduates high school,' Mikan smiled when she recalled back the look of determination on his face. 'We've sent him our best regards seeing that he's going to deal with countless fangirls there.'

Natsume let out a chuckle. He remembered when Youichi had asked him the 'ultimate technique' how to escape from the fangirls and he gladly told him his 'secrets'.

'Aoi is able to go out the hospital and tagged along with her father,' Mikan said. 'She wanted to be a fashion designer when she grow up.'

**Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway  
**

'Anna, Nonoko and Sumire are finally getting married!' Mikan giggled. 'Koko, Yuu and Mochu has finally worked on their nerves and proposed them. They're going to have a joint marriage because they said that "the more the merrier".'

'Luna is still on the search for "Mr. Perfect",' she said and Natsume let out a snort. 'Though we doubted she will find one,' she let out a small laugh. 'She dumped Mike when she found him dancing with a hooker when they were about to get married in Vegas.'

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

'Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki senpai surprised us when they visit me saying that they've got married and that Misaki-senpai is actually 2 months pregnant,' she said cheerfully. 'They've appoint me and Natsume as their godparents.'

'Natsume and I decided to take some months off from the entertainment world,' Mikan sighed in relief. 'We need the time with each other now that Shuichi is born.'

'We wanted to spend time with our son,' Natsume continued and Mikan give him a small smile.

'Yes, and we need time to spend as a family,' she said again.

**Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway**

'I wish you three would be here to share this moment with me,' she smiled sadly. 'But I know that you'll keep watching over me, always.'

Mikan looked at Natsume and he gave her his rare smile. Mikan took Shuichi from his arms and then they walked away from the graves.

Natsume slid his hand up Mikan's arm to her shoulder as he held her protectively. Mikan took one last look at the tombstones where her parents and Persona rested peacefully then she smiled at her husband who smiled back.

**I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**

_I've been through a lot to come to this stage_, she thought. _And I want to treasure this moments with everyone_

_I'm glad that I found Natsume_

_I'm glad that I've met everyone_

_I'm glad that I give birth to Shuichi_

_Even if we never had any more children, I have everything I wanted_

_I have it all_

_Life sure can be bittersweet…_

…**The End…**

**

* * *

**

The Bittersweet Life of Mikan Sakura is now officially completed. *sniff sniff* I'm getting emotional at the moment. I can't believe that I managed to finished this story in a month time. However, just because this story is completed, doesn't mean that i'm going to stop writing. I'll post my next story tomorrow, just to give you guys the glimpse of what my next story would be like. So thank you for the support that you guys give me, i couldnt put it in words how grateful i am for all the reviews and alerts that i've received throughout the time when i'm writing this story. Thank you..

Btw, just to let you know, Shuichi means excellent/governing first son. Whilst Satoshi means clear-thinking; quick-witted; wise. Honestly, i dont really think much on their babies name. I just google search and pick the names that seems appropriate to describe their sons haha. sorry if you guys didnt like it.

Anyway, like i said, i'll be posting a new story tomorrow. But i will only update the story after Christmas since i'll be staying at my grands until then. Staying at my grands meaning: **no internet connection**. Which I hope that i will still be alive until then haha. So guys. Happy Holidays and Thank you..


	16. Thank You Column

Oh wow~ I never would have thought that I would get more than 100 reviews for this story.

For that I would want to to thank you to those of you who have read/review/alert and PM-ed me throughout the time when I wrote this story.

It is a bittersweet feeling for me when I ended with this story but I will not write sequal for this story because I want to keep the ending as it is.

So thank you all~

* * *

People who review for:

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Moon'sAbyss

Mikan101

michiyo

babee-angel

tina1061

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

michiyo

littleazngirl24

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

michiyo

kikyorules10

babee-angel

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

fitha

babee-angel

michiyo

xXcherrysXx

AYUMU10

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

fitha

girlylove23

babee-angel

littleazngirl24

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

FallenAngel-Vein

fitha

babee-angel

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

fitha

naughty_hazel

dominiqueanne

glaimberain14

PinkVanilla

iimAdOrKabLe

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

fitha

tina1061

StarAngel02

girlylove23

babee-angel

iimAdOrKabLe

bloodyrosey

sweet_blackrevenge

Alexxis T. Swan

jubelle

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

fitha

StarAngel02

tina1061

iimAdOrKabLe

jubelle

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

cutie1314

fitha

bloodyrosey

tina1061

Addikted

naughty_hazel

jubelle

Alexxis T. Swan

crimsoneyes44

youare-who-youare

sweet-blackrevenge

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Addikted

babee-angel

crimsoneyes44

fitha

jubelle

niceladysakura

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

sweet-blackrevenge

bloodyrosey

supergurlella

Addikted

sakurablossom1520

niceladysakura

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

x NaMi x

dominiqueanne

crimsoneyes44

sweet-blackrevenge

Addikted

fitha

YunaNeko

iimAdOrKabLe

niceladysakura

Alexxis T. Swan

bloodyrosey

Alexxis T. Swan

FallenAngel-Vein

sweet-blackrevenge

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

fitha

tina1061

jubelle

girlylove23

ShiroSakuraTenshi

xXStarryangelzXx

iimAdOrKabLe

P-chan

sweet-blackrevenge

kagome15xinuyasha17

Alexxis T. Swan

* * *

**Chapter 15 and Chapter 16:**

camilleT.T

niceladysakura

fitha

Addikted

kagome15xinuyasha17

youare-who-youare

jubelle

dominiqueanne

xXStarryangelzXx

sweet-blackrevenge

iimAdOrKabLe

bloodyrosey

Alexxis T. Swan

P-chan

HarunaNiwa073

ely

sara-sakura101forever

arveegomez

* * *

Not forgetting those who put this story on their favorite story list.. It means a lot to me.

So thank you to:

AngelFromHell101

C r a z i i - L O v e.

Charlotte232

Chocolatexpudding

EAMC-iloove.

HarunaNiwa073

Ichigo325

PinkVanilla

ShiroSakuraTenshi

Strawberriesn'Flames11

Yami no Mitsuru

YunaNeko

cutie1314

cutiebear14

dominiqueanne

evangel19

girlylove23

hikaru718

hyUUga's ghUrL

iMmOrTaLoVe

kagome15xinuyasha17

kikyorules10

kinpatsu no ma-chan

mayday5393

niceladysakura

nikimontalba

sakura-no-akatsuki

sakuraaimier

sakurablossom1520

shironeko95

supergurlella

sweet-blackrevenge

sweetcandy90

-iza

xXcherrysXx

xmiku

youare-who-youare

arveegomez

sara-sakura101forever

VeronicaSG

* * *

"It's kind of bittersweet. The human spirit is not measured by the size of the act, but by the size of the heart."

**Yakov Smirnoff**

**

* * *

All Rights Reserved  
**


End file.
